


Fever

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Ivar (Vikings) is a Little Shit, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Blut.Dickflüssig, zäh und klebrig, verteilt auf dem Boden, vermischt mit dem Schlamm und dem Regen, war es überall. Es klebte an seinen Fingern, es klebte ihm im Gesicht, und sogar an seinen Zähnen konnte er schmecken, metallisch, so süß getränkt mit Angst.Ivar warf den Kopf zurück, den Mund zu einer irren, lachenden Grimasse verzogen, und schrie. Schrie in den Regen hinein, während Pfeile auf ihn niederprasselten, das Zischen am Ohr, doch sie trafen ihn nicht.Natürlich nicht...





	1. Der Bischof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho!  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die neue Story, die mal wieder im Kopf vorangereift ist... Ich komme gerade wieder erst ins Schreiben rein, also seid bitte nicht ganz so streng. ;) Ich halte mich nur grob an die Story der Serie, von daher sind keine größeren Spoiler zu erwarten. Im Mittelpunkt steht das Pairing, stellt euch auf viel Gewalt und Sex ein. Aber erstmal warm werden. :D  
> Liebste Grüße!

Blut.

  
Dickflüssig, zäh und klebrig, verteilt auf dem Boden, vermischt mit dem Schlamm und dem Regen, war es überall. Es klebte an seinen Fingern, es klebte ihm im Gesicht, und sogar an seinen Zähnen konnte er schmecken, metallisch, so süß getränkt mit Angst.

  
Ivar warf den Kopf zurück, den Mund zu einer irren, lachenden Grimasse verzogen, und schrie. Schrie in den Regen hinein, während Pfeile auf ihn niederprasselten, das Zischen am Ohr, doch sie trafen ihn nicht.  
Natürlich nicht.

  
"Ich bin Ivar der Knochenlose, ihr könnt mich nicht töten! Wisst ihr nicht, wer ich bin?!" Immer und immer wieder schrie er diese Worte in den Regen, die blauen Augen starr auf seine Feinde gerichtet, und er spürte es, er roch es - die feuchte und kalte Angst, die in ihren Nacken herankroch und sich bis in ihre Herzen zog. Sie verstanden die Sprache nicht, denn sie war hart und rau wie Ivar selbst.

  
Mehr Pfeile, und Ivar lechzte nach mehr, mehr Blut, mehr Rache. Mehr von den Knochen, die unter seiner Axt brechen würden. Er sehnte sich nach Gewalt, nach dem süßen Duft von frischem Blut.

  
Die Schlacht um ihn herum tobte weiter. Es war ein wunderbarer Tag.

 

-

 

"Er ist ein Christ. Er hat hier nichts zu suchen, vor allem kein... Wie nennen sie sich gleich...?", sagte einer von Ivar's Leibwachen, Olaf, als sie abends im Zelt bei einem Met zusammensaßen und über die Schlacht sprachen.

  
Ivar nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Horn; es amüsierte ihn, wie die Leute sich aufregten, dass er einen Christen am Leben gelassen hatte. Einen - der Ivar bis auf die Knochen beeindruckt hatte. Er war einfach so aufgetaucht, auf einem riesigen, schwarzen Pferd, und hatte gnadenlos gegen die "Heiden", wie er immer geschrien hatte, gekämpft. Ein Mann - gegen hunderte von ihnen. Der Christ hatte ein glänzendes Schwert getragen, von faszinierender Größe. Ivar hatte ihn von Anfang an im Blick gehabt, diesen Christen. Muskulös, das Haar schwarz wie das eines Raben, und Augen so blau wie seine eigenen. Es war kein gewöhnliches Treffen, das hatte Ivar von Anfang an gewusst. Ein Kribbeln war in seine Glieder gefahren, tief bis ins Mark, und selbst ein wenig Kribbeln war in den sonst so nutzlosen Beinen aufgetaucht. Es war ein Zeichen. Kochendes Blut log nie.

  
"Priester, Olaf. Es ist ein verdammter Priester.", murmelte Ivar und setzte sein Horn ab; er rutschte ein wenig auf dem Stuhl herum, versuchte eine bequeme Position zu finden. Doch er war innerlich aufgebracht, immer noch, als würde der Blutdurst weiter in ihm pochen. Nach mehr verlangen.

  
"Warum lassen wir jemanden wie ihn am Leben? Er hat hier nichts verloren. Die Götter werden zornig sein."

  
"Die Götter", spuckte Ivar hervor, ein Grinsen auf seine vollen Lippen setzend; "die Götter werden es als ein Geschenk ansehen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin. Ich will ihn haben, und er bleibt am Leben, solange ich es will. Hast du nicht sein Schwert gesehen? Welcher Priester trägt ein solches Schwert einfach spazieren, als sei es nichts weiter als eine Krücke?"

  
Olaf spannte die Mundwinkel an und grinste leicht, und Ivar nickte ihm zu. "Siehst du, Olaf, für alles gibt es einen Grund. Er ist anders. Wir werden ihn noch brauchen. Ich glaube, er hat diese Streitmacht angeführt. Aber das werden wir herausfinden."

"Wie du wünschst."

  
"Nimm dir eine Sklavin, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.", raunte Ivar ihm zu, und Olaf nickte erneut, bevor er sich aus seinem mit Fell belegten Stuhl erhob und aus Ivar's Zelt hinaus in den tropfenden Regen ging.

  
Eine Weile blieb Ivar noch sitzen und lauschte dem Gerede der Männer draußen, lauschte dem Regen, der die Nacht in ein angenehmes Flüstern verwandelte. Doch schon bald kroch eine innere Unruhe in seinen Adern auf, und er rückte seinen Körper zurecht, griff nach der Krücke und machte sich auf den Weg, hinaus aus dem warmen Zelt in die nasse Kälte.

 

-

 

Es musste weh tun, Ivar wusste es. Die Fesseln um die Stange in der Mitte des Zeltes waren fest, viel zu fest, und als Ivar bedächtig um den dort gefesselten Priester schlurfte, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe - ohja, er liebte es, anderen Menschen weh zu tun. Und die Handgelenke des Priesters waren gerötet, an einigen Stellen schon gerissen und wund.

  
Ivar schlurfte weiter und bäumte sich so gut es ging vor dem Mann auf. Dieser starrte ihn nur an; die blauen Augen leicht verengt, noch dreckig und stinkend von der Schlacht. Blut klebte ihm im Gesicht, und Dreck ebenso. Doch Ivar fand, dass es ihm ganz gut stand. Dieses Kämpfergesicht.

  
Er starrte den Mann noch eine Weile an, bevor er amüsiert sagte: "Wie heißt Ihr, Priester?" Er wusste, dass er ihn verstehen konnte - die nordische Sprache hätte ihn nur verwirrt, weshalb Ivar sein leicht eingerostetes Englisch anbot.  
Der Mann hob den Blick der blauen Augen ein wenig mehr, den Mund zu einer leicht wütenden Grimasse verzogen, auch wenn er trotzdem noch etwas Leidendes hatte.

  
"Ich bin kein Priester, ich bin ein Bischof. Warum tötet Ihr mich nicht?" Seine Stimme war tief und rau, und Ivar musste schlucken - ganz ohne Schreien war es eine angenehme Stimme, die eine leichte Vibration an Gänsehaut auf Ivar's Arm hinterließ. Ivar hob seine Hand, immer noch in seinen ledernen Handschuhen steckend, an denen die Fingerspitzen frei waren - an den Mund und biss kurz auf einen Nagel.

  
"Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, was du bist, sondern wie dein Name lautet. Also.... Bischof...", er ließ Genugtuung mit einfließen und Hohn, die Augen immer noch auf den großen Mann vor ihm gerichtet; "wie lautet dein Name?"  
Der Bischof atmete tief aus und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken, lehnte an den hölzernen Pfosten, an dem seine Arme streng nach hinten gefesselt waren. Er stieß Luft durch die Nase aus, als sei alles hier zu viel für ihn, unter seinem Niveau. Doch als Ivar gerade den Mund aufmachen wollte, schnitt ihm der Bischof das Wort im Mund ab.

  
"Heahmund.", krächzte er leise, und Ivar's Augen begannen zu glühen. Heahmund, dachte er. Was ein Name. Diese Engländer benutzten ihre Sprache nicht immer weise, auch wenn Ivar nicht umherkam, in Gedanken zuzustimmen, dass der Name dennoch passte.

  
Ivar ging einen Schritt näher auf den Bischof zu, stützte sich an der Krücke ab, und umfasste das Kinn von Heahmund so hart wie einen Schraubstock, drückte seine Finger förmlich fest in die raue Haut, in die kratzigen Strukturen des dunklen Bartes.  
"Du gehörst mir, hast du das verstanden? Ich töte dich nicht, weil du mein Eigentum bist, mein ganz persönliches Spielzeug, mein Sklave... Mehr nicht. Und wenn die Götter es eines Tages wollen, werde ich dich vielleicht von deinem Leiden erlösen." Ivar spuckte diese Worte förmlich aus, giftig wie Galle, und drückte noch fester zu, während er sich selbst fest auf die Lippe biss.

  
Heahmund erwiderte den Blick des Wikingers ohne Mühe; Stolz, Ivar sah eine Menge Stolz und Macht in diesen Augen, und doch kam er nicht umher auch etwas anderes darin zu sehen. Mit einem festen Ruck ließ er Heahmund fast angewidert los, nicht ohne ein paar deftige Kratzspuren mit seinen blanken Nägeln zu hinterlassen. Heahmund zischte leise - er wusste, dass es brennen musste, das Blut und der Dreck im Gesicht gepaart mit frischem Blut. Ivar sehnte sich danach, ein Messer in diesen muskulösen Körper zu stechen, die Klinge leicht in der Haut zu winden und die Schneide danach abzulecken, doch er lenkte sich ab, indem er ein paar Schritte zur Seite humpelte.

  
"Was ist mit deinen Beinen?", raunte der Bischof ihm hinterher, und Ivar spürte, dass es keine Frage war. Ivar richtete seinen Blick blitzschnell auf Heahmund, und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Es tat immer weh, wenn jemand fragte. Wenn jemand das so offensichtliche offen ansprach, ihn mit seiner größten Schwäche konfrontierte, mit dem einzigen, was Ivar in seinem Leben nicht ändern konnte.

  
Es brannte, schlimmer als jedes Feuer.

  
Er sah Heahmund zwei Momente lang an, bitter und grantig, bevor er mit einem schnellen Schritt wieder direkt vor dem Bischof aufgebäumt war, vor Wut schnaubend. Heahmund erwiderte den Blick der blauen Augen, auf seinen Lippen ein spielend leichtes Grinsen, und Ivar spürte es. Die Wut. Den Hass. Er zögerte keine Sekunde, und das metallene Ende der Krücke war schnell gegen die Seite von Heahmund's Kopf geschlagen und entlockte dem Bischof einen Schwall an Blut, der aus seinem Mund spritzte. Ivar leckte seine Lippen, die Zähne immer noch gebleckt, und als Heahmund mit glänzenden Augen und einem leichten Rinnsal an Blut aus seinem Mund erneut zu ihm aufsah, spuckte Ivar ihm ins Gesicht.

  
"Sie funktionieren einwandfrei, aber danke.", zischte er, und noch bevor Heahmund etwas weiteres sagen konnte, stackste Ivar so schnell aus dem Zelt, dass er keine weitere Silbe hörte.

  
Unterwegs, in der Kälte und der Nässe des Regens, schnaubte er - nicht jedoch vor Anstrengung über den Weg, oder davon, dass seine Krücke andauernd im Matsch stecken blieb und ihm das einwandfreie Gehen erschwerte - es war, weil dieser Mann es wagte, ihm einfach Dinge ins Gesicht zu werfen, die niemand sonst zu sagen wagte. Wut - sie kochte und wuchs, und Ivar wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel durch das ohnehin schon nasse Gesicht.

Er mochte keinen Regen.


	2. Blut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben, und recht schnell folgt Runde 2! Ich danke euch für die lieben Kudos und den lieben Kommentar, so etwas spornt natürlich an! :) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das zweite Kapitel... heute wird etwas blutiger... ;)  
> Viel Spaß!

 

 

In dieser Nacht tat Ivar fast kein Auge zu. Es waren zu viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf, zu viele Bilder, die an jenem Tag passiert waren und die er zunächst einmal verarbeiten musste. Die blauen Augen, die ihn fast mit Hohn angestarrt hatten, als er die unfassbar freche Frage über seine Beine gestellt hatte, dieser Bischof...

 

Ivar krallte seine Hände in das unter ihm liegende Fell und stieß ein Fauchen aus. Eine Schande, dass der Bischof es wagte, seinen Herrscher so anzusprechen. Niemand wagte das, und keiner – nicht einmal seine Brüder – stellten seine Macht und seine strategische Klugheit in Frage. Niemand – außer Heahmund.

 

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr Ivar plötzlich durch die Beine, und er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Bett ab, stieß ein leichtes Keuchen vor Schmerz aus. Mit einer Hand wanderte er unter das Fell, das seinen Körper bedeckte, und die langen, dünnen und ausgemergelten Beine entlang bis zu seinen Waden, von wo aus der Schmerz zu pochen schien.

 

Es war still in der Nacht, und nach einer Weile war nur noch ein sanftes Schluchzen zu hören, und ein Schlag von Haut gegen Haut, eine Handfläche in der Dunkelheit, die gegen nutzloses Fleisch schlug.

 

 

-

 

 

Kribbeln.

 

Es lief durch seinen gesamten Körper, bis hin in die heute schmerzenden Beine, und füllte seinen Körper mit wohliger Wärme und Genugtuung. Seine Augen verfolgten das Spektakel gebannt, weit aufgerissen vor Freunde und mit seinem fröhlichsten Grinsen auf den Lippen, denn Ivar war nie glücklicher, als wenn er andere Menschen leiden sah – oder erniedrigt.

 

Die Menschenmenge johlte, als Bischof Heahmund an einer stählernen, groben Halskette durch die Menge geführt wurde, angespuckt, mit Gemüse beworfen, beschimpft mit den schmutzigsten Gassenwörtern. Ivar leckte sich die Lippen und verfolgte die Prozedur lachend; er rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, konnte den Moment fast nicht abwarten, an dem dieser Mann endlich wieder vor ihm stehen würde.

 

Als Olaf den Bischof rau an der Kette in Ivar's Richtung riss, fiel der Bischof auf die Knie, und Ivar hievte sich von seinem Stuhl hoch und stützte sich auf der Krücke ab, innerlich die Zähne zusammenbeißend. Er lächelte, als Heahmund's blaue Augen die seinen fanden.

 

Er hob einen Arm an, und die Menge verstummte; Ivar blickte in die gespannten Gesichter, bevor er sich mehr aufrichtete und mit lauter Stimme verkündete:

 

„Heute ist ein wunderbarer Tag, mein Gefolge! Ihr habt euch sicher schon gefragt, was ich mit diesem Mann hier vorhabe, und ihr dürft gespannt sein. Das hier ist kein gewöhnlicher Christ! Er ist ein hervorragender Kämpfer....“; einige Buh-Rufe rissen aus der Menge hervor, doch Ivar besänftigte sie mit einem Nicken; „... und deshalb will ich, dass, wer immer will, gegen ihn antreten kann. Er darf keine Waffe tragen, nur ein Schild. Und sein... hübsches Kettchen bleibt auch um.“ Ivar richtete den Blick höhnisch auf Heahmund, der nach wie vor mit den Knien im Matsch saß und das Kinn nur leicht anhob. Er hielt Ivar's Blick stand, und Ivar konnte die Regungen darin nicht deuten. War es Hass? Hohn? Wut? Angst?

 

Die Menge lachte, und zwei bis drei Männer sammelten sich am Rande des Kreises aus Menschen. Ivar nickte Olaf zu; dieser riss den Bischof an der Kette hoch und drückte diesem ein relativ kaputtes Schild so fest gegen die Magengrube, dass dieser fast zu keuchen anfing. Doch er hielt sich. Ivar ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den schmutzigen Körper wandern, abschätzend, abwertend, bevor er wieder zu seinem Stuhl zurückhumpelte, den brennenden Blick Heahmunds im Nacken.

 

Das Kribbeln im Nacken und in der Wirbelsäule versuchte Ivar gewissentlich zu ignorieren.

 

„Kämpft!“, schrie Ivar in die Runde, und der erste Mann stürzte sich mit Gebrüll auf den Bischof.

 

Es war ein spannender Kampf, und Ivar biss sich fast die Lippen blutig, denn – der Bischof war zu gut. Selbst nur mit einem Schild bewaffnet war er im Stande, seine Feinde abzublocken, ihnen mit dem Schild so fest gegen den Schädel zu schlagen, dass diese fast das Bewusstsein verloren. Er war ein starker Mann, und Ivar spannte seine Finger fester um die Lehne seines Stuhls. Er war nervös.

 

Heahmund war außer Atem, erschöpft, weil er seit ein paar Stunden nichts mehr getrunken oder gegessen hatte; doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, den ersten Mann mit einem gezielten Schlag auszuknocken und ihm die Axt aus den Händen zu reißen, und das mit nicht mehr als einem Kratzer im Gesicht davon zu tragen.

 

Der zweite Mann stürmte von hinten auf den Bischof zu, mit mörderischem Gebrüll, und der Bischof wehrte ihn mit gezielten Axthieben ab, die der Mann zwar abblockte, aber die ihm doch sichtlich schwer fielen. Heahmund hatte Kraft; Ivar konnte genaustens die Muskeln tanzen sehen, auch wenn Heahmund seine Rüstung trug, und er sah die Adern an den Schläfen und am Hals, er sah das Brennen in den Augen.

 

Leidenschaft.

 

Ja, es war Leidenschaft für den Kampf, Leidenschaft für die Kraft, die dort spielte, und Ivar kam nicht umher damit zu beginnen, nervös auf einem Nagel herumzukauen. Heahmund war ihm sehr ähnlich. Konnte es sein, dass sie das gleiche Leid teilten? Blutdurst, die Lust auf Rache, Vergeltung, den Kampf. Und den Geruch von Blut, der sich im Gesicht verteilte bei der Schlacht, ab und zu im Mund landete und bittersüß schmeckte?

 

Ivar stieß ein leises Keuchen aus; er war aufgeregt, schaffte es kaum, etwas in der Umgebung außer Heahmund zu sehen. Diesen Kämpfer, der mittlerweile den zweiten Mann mit der Axt des Feindes geschlagen hatte und wild atmend in der Mitte der Meute stand, das Gesicht Blut- und schweißbedeckt. Doch es war noch nicht vorüber. Gleich zwei der Wikinger stürzten sich auf den Bischof, und einer der beiden erwischte Heahmund böse an der Schläfe, die sofort aufplatzte und einen kleinen Schwall dunkelroten Blutes entlockte, der Heahmund an der Seite des Gesichtes hinablief.

 

„Ja...“, flüsterte Ivar aufgeregt, und er wusste, dass nur Olaf es gehört hatte.

 

Heahmund ließ sich von dem Angriff der beiden aber nicht klein kriegen – mit gezielten Kombinationen aus Schritt- und Schlagabfolgen schaffte er es, sich aus dem Teufelskreis zu befreien und den ersten Mann mit einem gezielten Hieb gegen den Kopf kampfunfähig zu machen, und obwohl der zweite Mann ihm gefährlich nahe kam und zudem noch auf die Kette trat, die Heahmund zusätzlich Luft abschnürte, schaffte Heahmund es, auch diesen Mann mit Schlägen und Hieben des hölzernen Axtschaftes auf den Boden sinken zu lassen, blutig und gezeichnet.

 

„Was ist, ihr Heiden? Auf das euch der eine Gott mit seiner ganzen Macht niederzwinge!“, brüllte Heahmund in den Kreis der umstehenden, und Ivar riss sich aus den Gedanken, zog sich selbst weg von dem Anblick des frischen Blutes auf Heahmund's Schläfe und stützte sich ab, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

 

„Genug!“, rief er, und der Bischof drehte sich mit zornverkniffenem Mund zu Ivar um, der ihn nach wie vor fast wie besessen anstarrte.

 

„Du hast gut gekämpft, Bischof... Ich bin beeindruckt. Weißt du... wir brauchen Leute wie dich in unserer Streitmacht. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, und du darfst eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Kämpfe mit mir, an meiner Seite, und ich werde dich nach der Schlacht gehen lassen. Oder du bleibst ein Sklave, und wir werden dich eines Tages töten.“ Ivar richtete seine blauen Augen starr auf Heahmund, doch der Bischof blieb hart.

 

Das einzige, was er tat, war auf den Boden zu spucken, direkt vor Ivar's Füße.

 

Wut. Da war sie wieder. Dieser Mann kitzelte sie heraus wie kein zweiter, und Ivar bleckte die Zähne zu einer grinsenden Grimasse. Er machte ihn zum Narren. Und das sollte nicht sein.

 

„Ich verstehe...“, flüsterte er, und mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Olaf und Svenson, den Bischof wegzubringen. Sie zerrten an ihm, rissen so fest an der Kette, das Heahmund heftig nach Luft ringen musste, und als er nach vorne durch die Menge gezogen und getreten wurde, warf Ivar noch eindeutig und laut schallend hinterher:

 

„Und kein Wasser oder Essen für ihn!“

 

 

-

 

 

Es war schon seltsam, dachte Ivar, als er einen Schluck Met aus seinem Hornbecher nahm, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und hinauf zu den Sternen sah, die sich in der kühler werdenden Nacht hell am Himmel zeigten. Außer ihm schliefen alle; nur er saß an einem kleinen Feuer, inmitten der Dunkelheit, und hatte einen Becher Met nach dem anderen getrunken, sodass er ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl im Kopf trug.

 

Aber es half; es half gegen den brennenden Schmerz in den Beinen und gegen den Drang, sich immer wieder und wieder die heutigen Kampfszenen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, Heahmund's Blut an der Schläfe, seine zornigen, eiskalten Augen, das schwarze Haar, verklebt und verschwitzt. Was stimmte nur mit diesem Mann nicht?

 

Ivar betrachtete den Himmel, sah ein kleines Pärchen dunstiger Wolken am Mond vorbeiziehen, und in der Ferne schrie eine Eule, tief in den Wäldern des Landes. Er zog sich mit einem Seufzen das Fell enger um die Schultern und tastete nach seiner Krücke, den Kopf wieder weg von den Sternen gedreht. Als er sich gegen die Krücke stützte und sich vom Stuhl erhob, leicht zitternd, ob vor Schmerz oder dem Alkohol, da überlegte er einen Moment. Das warme Bett rief, doch war es leer. Niemand wartete auf ihn, kein Weib, keine Leibwache. Nur die Schmerzen in den Beinen.

 

Es war noch nicht ganz in seinem Kopf zu einem Entschluss gereift, da trug ihn die Krücke und seine Beine schon Richtung des Zeltes, in dem Heahmund gefesselt war. Erst kurz vor dem Eingang, kurz bevor er den Vorhang zur Seite schieben wollte, hielt er inne. War es richtig? Er konnte sich diese Blöße nicht geben. Andrerseits... da alle schliefen...

 

Ivar biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und zog den Vorhang so leise wie möglich zur Seite, schloss ihn danach sorgfältig und drehte sich erst dann in die Richtung des Mannes, der nur von schwachem Mondlicht beleuchtet war, das durch eine kleine Öffnung im Zeltdach erschien. Heahmund war erneut fest gefesselt, und in dem Zelt war es genau so kalt wie draußen. Es gab weder ein Feuer, noch hatte der Bischof irgendetwas, was ihm gegen die Kälte half.

 

Es war also kein Wunder, dass er leicht zitterte, als Ivar näher an ihn trat, die Krücke etwas ungeschickt einsetzend. Als er vor dem Mann stand, der bis gerade noch zum Mond hinaufgestarrt hatte durch das winzige Loch, richteten sich Heahmund's Augen auf ihn. Sein Blick war weder erfreut, noch ängstlich.

 

Erschöpft vielleicht.

 

„Was willst du hier?“, stieß der Bischof hervor, ohne sich großartig zu bewegen.

 

Ivar zögerte – so direkt darauf angesprochen zu werden, zumal er selbst nicht wusste, was er hier wollte, brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Innerlich verfluchte er den Christen, doch er stützte sich fester auf die Krücke und spannte seine Finger um das kühle Metall.

 

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Du... hast heute wirklich gut gekämpft. Mein Angebot war ernst gemeint, und du kannst mir vertrauen, wenn ich sage, dass du danach gehen kannst.“ Ivar erschrak selbst darüber, dass seine Stimme schwach war, freundlich. Doch er musste eine Strategie anwenden, um den Bischof auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er war widerspenstig wie Metall, auch wenn Ivar noch nie jemanden getroffen hatte, der ihm so offen die Stirn bot.

 

Heahmund lachte leise auf – kehlig und rau, und Ivar spürte eine Gänsehaut über seine Haut kriechen – und legte den Kopf wieder leicht in den Nacken, das Kinn angehoben, doch sein Blick verharrte auf Ivar.

 

„Ich werde nicht auf der Seite von Heiden kämpfen. Wenn Gott will, dass ich sterbe, dann nehme ich diese Bürde an.“

 

„Gott...Pah... Du bist ein Krieger. Warum glaubst du an diesen Schwachsinn? Dein Gott hat dich verlassen. Ich bin jetzt dein Gott.“, sagte Ivar erzürnt, und er spürte Wut hochkochen, und etwas anderes, schleichendes, als er die immer noch blutende Wunde an Heahmund's Schläfe sah. Das Mondlicht ließ es fast schwarz wirken, und Ivar spürte eine warme Welle durch seinen Körper gleiten.

 

„Du wirst niemals mehr sein... als ein kleiner, verzogener Junge, der nicht weiß, was er tut!“, stieß Heahmund hervor, und als wäre es nicht genug, spuckte er erneut auf den Boden vor Ivar's Füße.

 

Ivar starrte ihn an, bevor er ein leichtes Lächeln aufsetzte, den kleinen, spitzen Eckzahn über seine volle Unterlippe gleitend, und er glitt mit seiner rechten Hand in seine Lederrüstung hinein, um das kleine Messer zu finden, welches er immer – bei Tag und bei Nacht – bei sich trug.

 

„So, so.... kleiner Junge, was....Du...!“, spuckte Ivar aus, und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte er die Krücke fest in den Boden vor Heahmund gepresst, stützte sich ab und drückte das kleine Messer an die Kehle des Bischofs, genau unter den Adamsapfel, der ein Schlucken nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ivar sah genau, wie knapp die Schneide des Messers an der Haut kratzte, und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, er wollte es tun, hier und jetzt, dem Bischof die Kehle aufschlitzen, ihn ausbluten lassen, und seinen Kopf am nächsten Morgen abgetrennt der Menge präsentieren.

 

Doch etwas hielt ihn ab. Er starrte Heahmund in die Augen, die im Mondlicht fast grau wirkten, silbern, und konnte sich keinen Millimeter weiter bewegen, auch wenn er es so sehr wollte. Die Klinge presste er fast zitternd an die warme Haut, Ivar spürte genau, dass sie warm war, und er musste schlucken, auch wenn er das Messer nicht losließ.

 

„Tu' es.“, flüsterte Heahmund, die Augen auf Ivar's gerichtet, den jungen Wikinger anstarrend. Ivar spürte den Schwindel steigen, spürte genau, dass der Met zu viel gewesen war, und er wusste auch, dass Heahmund riechen konnte, dass er getrunken hatte, so nah waren sie sich.

 

Ivar sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Messer von der Kehle nahm und einen festen, schnellen Schnitt an Heahmund's Wange vollführte. Der Schnitt begann sofort zu bluten, und Heahmund zischte wütend auf.

 

„Du kannst es nicht!“, fluchte der Bischof, doch Ivar ignorierte ihn. Sein Blick war wie gebannt auf den blutigen Riss gerichtet, aus dem Tropfen um Tropfen hinauslief, und etwas brannte so sehr in ihm, fraß ihn fast auf. Ein Feuer lief durch seinen Körper, und er nahm mit einem Mal diesen dunklen Geruch Heahmund's wahr, der sich unter dem Blut und dem Schmutz verbarg, spürte die Wärme, spürte das Ausatmen des Christen gegen sein Gesicht.

 

Es war reiner Instinkt, als Ivar das Messer an seine eigenen Lippen führte, die lange Zunge herausstreckte und es ableckte; die Klinge schnitt ihm leicht in die Zunge, so scharf war sie, doch es war ihm egal. Das Blut kochte förmlich auf seiner Zunge, und er genoß die Süße und die Schwere. Der Bischof versteifte sich; seine Augen waren fast ungläubig auf Ivar gerichtet, der immer noch die Wange anstarrte.

 

„Nein...“, flüsterte Ivar mit einem Mal in die Dunkelheit, und er streckte seine Hand aus. Der Bischof zuckte zurück, doch Ivar legte seine warme Hand auf die Wange Heahmund's knapp unter dem Schnitt, der immer noch blutete. Er musste hart schlucken, gegen alles, was hier gerade passierte; doch er konnte nicht anders. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung strich Ivar mit dem Daumen über den frischen Schnitt, drückte leicht, sodass noch mehr der roten, warmen Flüssigkeit hervortrat, und wischte mit dem Daumen eine sanfte Spur hinüber zu Heahmund's Lippen. Sachte strich Ivar mit dem blutigen Daumen über Heahmund's Unterlippe, verschmierte das Blut sanft.

 

Der Bischof starrte ihn an, war unfähig, sich zu bewegen; Ivar öffnete seine Lippen leicht, und stieß ein leises Keuchen aus.

 

Das Mondlicht warf die ganze Szenerie in kaltes, aber wunderbares Licht, und Ivar konnte den Blick nicht von diesen Lippen abwenden. Er spürte nur, wie Heahmund angespannt ausatmete, und als der Bischof etwas sagen wollte, da beugte sich Ivar herüber, den Daumen an die Seite von Heahmund's Mundwinkel gesetzt, und drückte seine leicht geöffneten Lippen auf die des Bischofs.

 

Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern, und eine unbändige Hitze kochte in seinem Körper über; er spürte, dass ihm so schwindelig wurde, dass er zittern begann; doch das hier, das hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Er erinnerte sich an den Kuss mit Magarethe, der nicht ansatzweise Gefühle wie diese ausgelöst hatte, und nun wusste er, was er war. Und wieso er nie jemanden gefunden hatte.

 

Das Blut schmeckte köstlich auf Heahmund's Lippen; Ivar drückte einen weiteren, mit blutverschmierten Kuss auf die Lippen des großen Mannes, bevor er sich widerwillig löste; die Körperspannung zwischen ihnen riss an seinen Nerven, und er hielt die prügelnde Erregung in seinem Körper nicht mehr aus.

 

Er musste weg, bevor der Bischof etwas sagen konnte. Ivar stieß noch einmal Luft durch den Mund aus, sah den Bischof ein letztes Mal im Mondlicht des Zeltes an, bevor er sich unsicher auf die Krücke stützte und aus dem Zelt stackste, den Schwindel und die Erregung mitnehmend.

 

Er erwartete eigentlich, dass der Bischof etwas sagte – doch als Ivar einen letzten Blick zurückwarf, da verharrte der Bischof in der gleichen Position, den Mund leicht geöffnet, verschmiert mit seinem eigenen Blut, und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem Ivar zuletzt gestanden hatte, als wäre dort ein Geist gewesen, dessen Anwesenheit ihm durch Mark und Blut gefahren war.

 

In dieser Nacht, den Geschmack des Blutes des Bischofs immer noch auf den Lippen und im Körper kribbelnd, war Ivar zum ersten Mal in der Lage, sich selbst ein wenig Vergnügen zu bereiten. Es war wie verhext – er dachte, er hätte keine Gefühle in den Lenden, nichts von dem, was seine Brüder hatten. Und doch – mit den Gedanken an den großen Mann in dem Zelt winselte Ivar vor Empfindung, die Hände zitternd wie seichtes Espenlaub.

 


	3. Corpus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an @BubblySpiral für die zuckersüßen Kommentare, und danke für die neuen Kudos! Ich hoffe natürlich, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel! Unser Ivar kann sich mit seiner neu gewonnenen Sexualität anscheinend nicht ganz im Zaum halten... Doch wir gehen laaaaangsam voran. Wir haben ja noch viel vor! ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein schönes Wochenende euch allen!

 

 

Das Wasser tropfte langsam von seinem Gesicht, hinterließ feuchte Spuren und kühlte die erhitzte Haut an Ivar's Wangen ab. Er biss sich fest auf die Lippe, die noch immer mit dem kühlen Nass befeuchtet war, und hielt inne.

Er wusste genau, warum sein Herz heute fester als sonst gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug; jedoch konnte er das brennende Gefühl nicht ganz einordnen. Jenes Gefühl, welches er empfand, als er an die letzte Nacht dachte – an den Kuss, an die Erregung, die dieser ausgelöst hatte, und – Ivar senkte seinen Kopf und spürte, wie seine Wangen dunkelrot wurden – das, was er sich selbst geschenkt hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, Scham gepaart mit dem Drang, es unbedingt wieder tun zu wollen. Und Heahmund noch einmal berühren zu wollen. Und sich berühren zu lassen...

In manchen Momenten war er sich jedoch nicht sicher. Vielleicht war es der Met gewesen, zu viel des Guten, oder die Wut, da der Bischof ihn jedes Mal gnadenlos provozierte. Er musste seine Reize unter Kontrolle bringen, damit der Christ ihm nicht mehr auf der Nase herumtanzte.

„Ivar!“

 

Ivar zuckte zusammen, als er die tiefe Stimme von Olaf vor seinem Gemach hörte; er nahm das Leinentuch neben dem Becken mit Wasser und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab.

 

„Was ist?“, stieß er hervor, und Olaf schob den Vorhang beiseite und blickte in das Zimmer.

 

„Der Christ. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm... Ich glaube, er stirbt.“

 

Ivar versuchte auszusehen, als sei es das normalste der Welt, innerlich jedoch sackte ihm das Blut in die nutzlosen Füße. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und sah sich im Raum nach seiner Krücke um.

 

„Geh vor, ich komme gleich nach. Sieh zu, dass ihn keiner sonst zu Gesicht bekommt.“, zischte Ivar noch, und Olaf nickte und ging.

 

Hastig stützte Ivar sich auf dem Tisch ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte zum Waschen; seine Krücke war unweit entfernt, und mit einer beherzten Bewegung ergriff er diese. Als er sich schneller als gewöhnlich auf den Weg in das dunkle Zelt machte, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals.

 

 

-

 

 

Es tat ihm fast schon weh, obwohl er selbst erstaunt war, warum dieser verdammte Christ überhaupt Regungen in ihm zuließ; Heahmund sah wirklich schlecht aus. Sein Kopf hing von den Schultern, war ihm tief auf die Brust gesunken, und er atmete unregelmäßig. Als Ivar zu ihm hingehumpelt kam und sein Kinn grob zu sich hochzog, öffnete der große Mann nicht einmal seine Augen.

 

„Gib mir Wasser, Olaf.“, flüsterte Ivar; seine Finger hatten das Kinn von Heahmund nach wie vor fixiert, und er sah den Christen gedankenverloren an. Er war das Böse, davon war Ivar überzeugt – wie konnte er es wagen, Gefühle wie Mitleid und Reue in ihm auszulösen? Oder generell, Gefühle der Lust... Ivar schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte seinen Körper davon abzuhalten, die Wangen erneut in den dunklen Rotton zu färben, doch es war zu spät.

 

Als Olaf Ivar einen Becher Wasser reichte, bemerkte er die Röte zwar, doch er sagte nichts. Und Ivar war auch froh darüber.

 

Mit einer sachten Bewegung hob Ivar das Kinn des Bischofs noch weiter an, setzte die Lippen des Bischofs an den Rand des Bechers und hob den Becher an, damit die klare Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund kam. Als der Bischof die Augen öffnete, fast geweitet vor Schock, da hustete er, überrascht, Wasser in seiner Kehle zu spüren.

 

Ivar lächelte nicht, auch wenn es kurz in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte; als der Becher leer war, keuchte Heahmund, und seine raue Stimme war ungewohnt leise.

 

„Mehr.“

 

Ivar nickte Olaf zu, der hastig einen Krug mit Wasser besorgte; als er für kurze Zeit das Zelt verließ, holte Ivar aus seiner Brustrüstung das kleine Messer hervor; er sah das Stechen in Heahmund's Augen, die Ungläubigkeit, doch Ivar senkte den Blick auf die Fesseln und schnitt eine davon durch. Der Bischof seufzte erleichtert; die eine Hand, die Ivar losgeschnitten hatte, war an den Handgelenken wund und leicht genässt, als würden die Striemen der Fesseln bis auf das Fleisch gehen.

 

Ivar sagte kein Wort, und er begegnete den Blicken der blauen Augen nur kurz; bedacht darauf, sich zu konzentrieren, keine roten Wangen zu bekommen, auch wenn eine Stimme in ihm nach Nähe verlangte. Und ein Gefühl, das sich bis in seine Lenden zog...

 

Olaf stolperte mit einem Krug in das Zelt, und Ivar nickte mit dem Kopf zur Seite.

 

„Gib es ihm ruhig. Warum hast du ihm denn gar kein Wasser gegeben?“, schnauzte Ivar Olaf an, und dieser zuckte nur die Schultern.

 

Heahmund nahm den Krug an, nickte kurz zum Dank und setzte den Krug gierig an seine Lippen; er brauchte nicht lange, bis er alles ausgetrunken hatte, und er ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen erklingen, das Ivar bis ins Mark ging.

 

Es machte ihn wütend, so anfällig für derartige Gefühle zu sein, und als Heahmund den Krug leicht zitternd an Olaf übergab, schnaubte Ivar.

 

„Weißt du, Christ... Ich kann Menschen wie dich nicht leiden. Ihr seid weich und unterwürfig... Fessel ihn, Olaf.“

 

Olaf zögerte nicht; grob packte er Heahmund's Handgelenk, und als der Bischof sich wehrte, wenn auch leicht, spuckte Ivar ihm ins Gesicht, mit einem Mal, unkontrolliert, das Gesicht wutverzerrt. Der Bischof starrte ihn an; in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die selbe Wut, der selbe Hass auf den Heiden, und doch sagte er nichts. Bis auf das Zucken in den Mundwinkeln, als er die leichten Striemen roter Flecken auf Ivar's Wangen sah.

 

„Fester!“, brüllte Ivar, und sah mit Freuden zu, wie der Bischof sich fest auf die Zähne biss, fast ein Stöhnen ausstieß, weil Olaf die Fesseln erneut auf das nackte, wunde Fleisch setzte.

 

 

-

 

 

Es war spät, die Eulen weinten schon durch die Nacht, als Ivar sich auf den Weg in sein Gemach machte. Er hatte den gesamten Tag über das Zelt des Bischofs gemieden, war Plänen nachgegangen für die nächste, in ein paar Tagen anstehende Schlacht mit einer weiteren, englischen Siedlung; er war stolz auf seine Pläne, die allesamt durchtrieben und hinterhältig waren – doch dafür würde er bekannt werden, und jeder auf der Welt würde irgendwann seinen Namen kennen.

 

Ivar ließ den Vorhang bedacht hinter sich fallen, zog ihn fest zu, denn er wollte nicht gestört werden.

 

Als er mit seiner Krücke in die Mitte des Raumes humpelte, zögerte er.

 

Etwas war anders.

 

Ivar spannte seinen Körper an, weitete seine Nasenflügel und zog die Luft scharf durch die Nase ein, lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, doch er hörte nur ein paar Männer weit draußen reden. Dennoch – etwas in seinem Raum war anders. Dieser Geruch, dachte Ivar sich; es lag eine leichte Note Sandelholz in der Luft, ganz schwach, jedoch vorhanden.

 

Angespannt kniff die Augen etwas fester zusammen und drehte seinen Körper; er starrte in jede Ecke des Raumes, versuchte, in die düsteren Ecken zu spähen, die nur spärlich vom Kerzenlicht erreicht wurden. Doch er sah nichts.

 

Und obwohl sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen gesamten Körper spannte und ein Kribbeln in seiner Nackenhaut ihn fühlen ließ, dass er beobachtet wurde, so konnte er niemanden erspähen.

 

Er humpelte an das Becken mit Wasser; als er sich sicher war, dass er mit seiner Schiene nicht umfallen konnte, die sein Bein fixierte, stellte er seine Krücke ab und warf einen kurzen Blick in den kleinen, metallenen Spiegel, der über der Wasserschale hing. Er sah müde aus, gereizt und gerädert.

 

Und gerade, als er sich mit dem Oberkörper zur Schale hinabneigte und seine Hände in das kühle Wasser tauchte, da umfasste ihn mit einem Mal ein starker Unterarm um den Brustkorb, drückte ihm die Luft ab, und er spürte das stechende Kratzen eines scharfen Messers an seiner Kehle.

 

Ivar fauchte und versuchte sich zu wehren; als er jedoch spürte, wie die Klinge tiefer in die Haut seines Halses drang, leicht schnitt, da hielt er still. Der Sandelholzduft umhüllte ihn nun komplett, ließ ihn atmen, obwohl sein Brustkorb sich in dem engen und festen Griff kaum ausdehnen konnte.

 

„Du sagst kein Wort, du kleiner Bastard.“, zischte eine dunkle, raue Stimme an seinem Ohr, und Ivar japste leise; eine Welle an Hitze schoss rasant und drückend durch seinen Körper.

 

Es war der Bischof.

 

Der Griff wurde härter, und Ivar schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Heahmund eine solche Kraft besaß – er hielt Ivar nicht nur fest im Griff, sondern trug auch noch sein gesamtes Gewicht, da er ohne die Krücke nicht in der Lage war, selbst auf den Beinen zu stehen.

 

Der Druck des Messers blieb, und Ivar begann zu schwitzen. Dennoch kribbelte etwas in seinem Körper, dass er zu verdrängen versuchte...

 

„Du... Wie hast du dich befreit?“, röchelte Ivar, soweit es ihm durch den festen Griff um seinen Brustkorb möglich war; der Bischof drückte fest zu, umfasste die Klinge vor Ivar's Kehle härter.

 

„Deine Wachen sind nutzlos. Sie trinken nur, genau wie du, und einer hat ein Messer liegen lassen... Mit ein wenig Körpereinsatz war es ganz einfach. Und jetzt...“, der Bischof hauchte die Worte fast; mit einem festen Ruck beförderte er Ivar mit dem Rücken an eine hölzerne Säule, während er sich geschickt und so schnell drehte, dass das Messer binnen Sekunden wieder an der Kehle war und Heahmund's Unterarm Ivar fast stechend auf das Schlüsselbein drückte, immensen Druck auf die Knochen ausübte. Der Bischof hatte sich nunmehr mit der Vorderseite seines Körper's Ivar zugewandt, den Wikinger auf Augenhöhe gedrückt. Ivar spürte den Druck auf seine Wirbelsäule, und sein Brustkorb schmerzte. Und er fühlte ein Feuer in sich aufkochen, als die blauen Augen seinen begegneten.

 

„... und jetzt wirst du mich gehen lassen. Sag ein Wort und ich schneide deine hässliche Kehle wie ein Huhn auf.“, ergänzte der Bischof zischend; das Messer drückte in Ivar's Haut, die Schneide stach schon in die oberste Hautschicht.

 

Ivar schlug seine Hände gegen Heahmund's Unterarm, versuchte, den festen Griff zu lösen; doch ohne sein Messer oder seine Axt schaffte er es nicht. Und er konnte seine Beine nicht bewegen... Hitze. Sie strömte überall her, und Ivar hustete. Als der Geruch von Heahmund erneut in seine Nase stieg, schloss er kurz die Augen. Schwindel durchtrieb seinen Kopf.

 

„Du bleibst... Du musst mit mir kämpfen, Bischof. Ich töte dich, wenn du es nicht tust.“, krächzte Ivar, und der Bischof setzte ein heiseres Lachen auf.

 

„Du bist nicht gerade in der Position, um Befehle zu erteilen, findest du nicht?“

 

Draußen vor dem Haus ertönten Stimmen; und obwohl Ivar schreien wollte, rufen, damit sie ihn töteten, so tat er es nicht. Alles, was er spürte, war Heahmund's Brustkorb gegen seinen, der sich hob und senkte, sein eigenes, fast ersticktes Atmen gegen diese Wärme, gegen diesen Körper, und er wusste, dass das hier falsch war. Doch das Kribbeln im Körper nahm Überhand.

 

Sie atmeten beide heftig; erst, als die Stimmen vorüber waren, neigte Heahmund sich näher zu Ivar, das Gesicht gefährlich nah an Ivar's gedrückt.

 

„Du bist der Teufel, Ivar der Knochenlose. Und eines Tages werde ich dich töten.“

 

„Tu' es jetzt...“, zischte Ivar giftig; sein Blick hatte Heahmund fest fixiert, und der Christ griff das Messer wieder fester, weil er spürte, dass Ivar's Körper langsam herunter sackte.

 

„Nein... Du sollst leiden mit dem Verlust und der Tatsache, dass ich mich davon stehlen konnte.“, erwiderte Heahmund, und er ließ Ivar soweit hinabsacken, dass dieser wieder auf seine Schiene gestützt stand. Heahmund war ein gutes Stück größer als er, und das rabenschwarze Haar glänzte im Licht der Kerzen, sein Duft nebelte Ivar's Gedanken ein.

 

Als er spürte, dass der Bischof den Druck auf sein Schlüsselbein nur ganz leicht löste, nutzte er seine Chance und griff fest in Heahmund's Haarschopf, riss so fest an den Haaren, dass der Christ ein Keuchen ausstieß, riss den Kopf zur Seite und biss ihm so fest in den Hals, dass die kleinen, scharfen Eckzähne fast die erste Hautschicht durchtrennten.

 

Doch Heahmund war zu stark; in sekundenschnelle hatte er Ivar wieder im festen Griff, und das Messer machte einen kleinen Schnitt in die Kehle, der Ivar keuchen und zischen ließ. Blut pulsierte in seinen Adern, und der Geschmack von Heahmund's Haut lag ihm noch immer schwer auf den Lippen.

 

Heahmund stieß ein wütendes Schnauben aus.

 

Und Ivar, der den blauen, vor Groll verengten Augen begegnete, musste hart schlucken. Seine Hand wanderte so schnell in Heahmund's Haar, dass dieser nicht wusste, was geschah, und zog ihn fest und ruckartig nahe, so nahe, dass Ivar noch einmal den Atem in seinem Gesicht spürte, bevor er dem Bischof seine geöffneten Lippen auf den Mund drückte, fast biss, und dabei nicht losließ. Seine Finger verkrallten sich heftig in den schwarzen Haaren, und der Bischof zog seinen Kopf weg, starrte Ivar ungläubig an.

 

„Was zum...?!“, stieß der große Mann aus, doch Ivar leckte sich nur über die Lippen und zog erneut an dem Kopf, zog ihn einen weiteren, bissigen, harten Kuss, atemlos, auch wenn das Messer an der Kehle schnitt und er die Wärme von feinem Blut seinen Hals hinablaufen spürte.

 

Der Druck des Messers war auf einmal weg, und Ivar nahm in seinem Schwindel wahr, dass es klirrend auf den Boden fiel; zwei warme, raue Hände schoben sich an die Seiten seines Gesichtes, hielten ihn, und auf einmal spürte er den Druck der warmen Lippen nochmals auf seinen, bissig, hart, fest – und verlangend.

 

Ivar stieß ein Keuchen aus und grub seine Finger fester in das Haar des Bischofs; in ihm kochte die Erregung über, und er spürte genau, dass er hart wurde, wie letzte Nacht, nur war das hier noch besser. Der Druck von Heahmund's Körper gegen seinen war immens und wunderbar; den Rücken fest gegen die hölzerne Säule gedrückt, spürte Ivar, wie sich Heahmund's Becken gegen seines drückte, und er schnappte nach Luft, riss sich für zwei Sekunden von den Lippen los und musste atmen, weil er sonst glaubte zu ersticken. Als Heahmund sein Becken kurz gegen Ivar's stieß, testend, die blauen Augen auf den jungen Wikinger gerichtet, da stöhnte Ivar leise, krallte sich fester, wimmerte.

 

Die Erregung war kaum auszuhalten, und Ivar platzte fast vor Empfinden. Noch nie hatte er derartiges gefühlt, so ein wunderbares Rauschen an Leidenschaft, solch eine Hitze... Er schlug seine andere Hand in den Nacken des Bischof's, verlangte nach mehr, biss in die bebende Unterlippe seines Gegenübers. Dieser drückte sein Becken hart gegen Ivar's und spürte genau, wie pochend Ivar's Erektion gegen den Stoff seiner Hose presste, und er rieb sein Becken gegen Ivar's, den jüngeren Mann zitternd vor sich.

 

Ivar wirkte fast hilflos, so fest klammerte er sich an Heahmund; biss, saugte, und wimmerte leise vor Empfinden und vor Lust. Heahmund konnte einen gewissen, eigenen Grad an Erregung nicht verbergen; er drückte sein Becken noch fester gegen Ivar's, und als Ivar spürte, dass auch Heahmund hart wurde, da setzte etwas in ihm aus – Heahmund sah es genau, denn die Augen des dunkelhaarigen rollten hoch und er warf seinen Kopf leicht zurück, stöhnte.

 

Es brauchte nur drei oder vier weitere, reibende Bewegungen der Hüften aneinander, Härte gegen Härte, da stieß Ivar ein grobes Stöhnen aus, und sein Körper zitterte, vibrierte, bebte auf - und er kam.

 

Für Ivar fühlte es sich so an, als wäre er für einen Moment lang in Valhalla – die Gefühle nahmen Überhand, der Orgasmus riss sich so scharf in seine Sinne, dass er nichts spürte außer diese wunderbaren Wellen und den Druck von Heahmund's unglaublichen Körper gegen seinen; er wusste, dass es schnell war, und lächerlich auf eine Art und Weise, dass er hier und jetzt unter den Bewegungen kam, doch er konnte es nicht unterdrückten. Es war der zweite Orgasmus in seinem Leben überhaupt, und bei allen Göttern, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals so viel Gutes empfinden konnte. Er spürte, wie seine Hose von innen pulsierend nass wurde, getränkt mit dem, was er schon in der Nacht zuvor verspürt hatte; doch das hier so viel besser, und er krallte sich solange an Heahmund fest, bis diese heftigen Wogen langsam absanken und verschwanden, nichts blieb außer der hitzige Atem zwischen ihnen.

 

Ivar schloss die Augen, während er seinen Kopf gegen Heahmund's Schulter drückte; Stille herrschte, nur unterbrochen von seinem Atmen. Er zog den Duft von Heahmund's Haut ein, gemischt mit dem Leder seiner Klamotten, und seine zittrigen Finger ließen langsam locker.

 

Als er den Blick seiner blauen Augen hob und etwas sagen wollte, da traf ihn urplötzlich ein harter Schlag an die Seite seines Kopfes; er wusste nicht, was es war, und mit einem einbrechenden Schwarz vor den Augen war das letzte, was er spürte, dass sein Körper sich nicht mehr halten konnte und sein Kopf hart auf den Boden aufschlug; Schmerz pochte durch den Schädel, riss ihn fast entzwei, und als der Schatten Heahmund's sich langsam entfernte, sackte Ivar in die Ohnmacht.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Bitter & sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!  
> Vielen Dank an @BubblySpiral , @Year_Of_The_Fandoms und @Mephista für die lieben Kommentare! Es freut mich sehr, und auch danke für jedes kleine Herzchen was dazu kam. :) Ihr ermutigt mich, weiterzuschreiben, und ich hoffe natürlich euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel, auch wenn die Gewalt heute mal weiter hinten ansteht und unser kleiner Ivar nicht ganz weiß, wohin mit sich selbst. :D  
> Vielen Dank und viel Spaß!

 

 

Ein Keuchen zerriss die Stille der Nacht im Wald, ließ die nahen Tiere aufschrecken und ruhig werden; doch das Geräusch verschwand wieder schnell.

 

Heahmund schnappte heftig nach Luft und hielt sich die Rippen; er blieb stehen, den Atem fast keuchend, die Beine zitternd. Er konnte nicht mehr. Sein Körper war kaputt und geschwächt von den Tagen ohne Essen und mit nur wenig Wasser, und er war schon kilometerweit gelaufen, durch Wald und Geäst, nur um immer weiter weg zu kommen von dem, was ihm ganz sicher schon brennend im Nacken saß: Ivar und seine Meute.

 

Mit zittrigen Armen stützte Heahmund sich an einem Baum ab, ging leicht in die Hocke und sog die eiskalte Luft in seine Lungen ein, auch wenn sie fürchterlich brannten von dem Rennen und dem Laufen.

 

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, und verflucht, es war wie immer dasselbe: Ivar, der Heide tauchte auf, wie eingebrannt in seinen Kopf und seinen Gedanken. Immer wieder flackerten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf, als wären sie gerade erst geschehen.

 

Die blauen, fragenden Augen, die sich in seinen Schädel eingebrannt hatten, die weißen, blitzenden Zähne, gebleckt in Wut, in Hass und auch in – und Heahmund biss sich fest auf die Lippen – in Lust. Versenkt in seinem Hals, noch eine Stunde zuvor, bevor er gerannt war. Volle Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren, bevor er diese gegen Heahmund gepresst hatte. Weiche Haut und ein Geruch, der seine Sinne auf eine harte Probe gestellt hatte.

 

Wieso hatte Gott ihn nur mit diesem Teufel zusammen gebracht?

 

Das Zittern seiner Beine ließ nach, und doch hatte Heahmund die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen. Sein Herz sprang fast aus dem Brustkorb, als er sich die letzte Stunde ins Gedächtnis rief, die Lust, die er empfunden hatte – schon beim ersten Kuss. Es war unfassbar, unverzeihlich – und abartig. Doch was hätte er tun sollen? Er hatte dieselbe Lust in den Augen von Ivar schon ganz am Anfang gesehen, und auch seine Unerfahrenheit. Der Orgasmus des jungen Wikingers war ein eindeutiges Zeichen gewesen, wie unerfahren er wirklich war – draußen eine Bestie, doch im Bett... Wahrscheinlich, dachte Heahmund und stützte sich langsam wieder auf – wahrscheinlich war es das erste Mal überhaupt gewesen, dass Ivar jemand körperlich so nahe gekommen war.

 

Nur mit Mühe hatte sich Heahmund ein schlechtes Gewissen verboten. Er hatte Ivar einfach niedergeschlagen, hinterrücks und gemein; auch diese Szene wiederholte sich in Heahmund's Kopf, vor allem die letzten Sekunden. Das Gefühl von Ivar's Fingern, die sich fest in seine Schultern gekrallt hatten, als wolle er nicht loslassen. Das seichte Kribbeln auf der Haut, als der Wikinger den Duft von seiner Haut eingeatmet und aufgesaugt hatte wie ein Schwamm, und der verschwommene, fragende Blick, bevor Heahmund ihn zu Boden geschlagen hatte. Fast schon so, als wären Heiden zu Gefühlen fähig.

 

Ein Bellen und Schreie durchrissen die Stille plötzlich wie ein Messer – es war weit entfernt, und doch hörte Heahmund genau, wer es war – es mussten Ivar's Männer sein, und Heahmund rappelte sich auf, so schnell er konnte – wenn er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, hatten sie Spürhunde dabei. Das Bellen zerriss ein weiteres Mal die Stille, und Heahmund sprang auf seine müden Beine und rannte, blind in die Dunkelheit hinein.

 

Seine Lungen platzten, und er konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Er spürte genau, dass seine Beine nachließen, doch er gab nicht auf, rannte weiter und immer tiefer in den Wald, auch wenn die Stimmen und Getrappel immer näher kamen.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Schädel, riss ihm seine Knochen fast entzwei, und er stieß ein Stöhnen aus, bevor er seine Augen leicht öffnete. Hier lag er, gedemütigt und niedergeschlagen, blind gewesen vor Empfindungen. Ivar kniff seine Augen noch einmal fest zusammen, seufzte leise vor Schmerz und hievte sich dann erst mit seinen Armen vom Boden hoch. Sein Körper schmerzte. Er tastete mit der Zunge an seiner Unterlippe; ein kleiner Riss war da, und das getrocknete Blut schmeckte säuerlich, als er mit der Zunge daran entlangfuhr. Wie sein Gesicht aussehen musste, das wagte er sich nicht vorzustellen, ebenso der leichte Schnitt an seiner Kehle, der immer noch tierisch brannte.

 

Schritte kamen näher, und Ivar drückte seinen Rücken durch, stemmte sein Gewicht auf seine Schultern. Noch bevor er einen Handzug gekrochen war, kam Olaf in das Zimmer.

 

„Herr....Ivar? Ist alles gut? Ich habe ein Poltern gehört.“, schnaubte er; Ivar blickte nur augenverdrehend zu ihm hoch und deutete in eine Ecke, in der die Krücke stand. „Gib sie mir, bitte.“, flüsterte er weich, und Olaf machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

 

Innerlich wollte Ivar einfach nur schreien. Es pochten tausende Gefühle zugleich in seinem Körper, brannten und fraßen ihn fast auf: Scham, Wut, Hass, Erniedrigung... und ein Herz, das sich schwer anfühlte. Nicht gebrochen, aber verletzt. Wie ein Stich.

 

Ivar klammerte die Finger um die Krücke, als Olaf sie ihm hinhielt, den Blick immer noch fragend auf seinen Kriegsherren gerichtet, der eine fast belustigte Maske aufgesetzt hatte, die blauen Augen jedoch lodernd vor Hass.

 

Er stützte sich aufrecht auf, den Schmerz durch seine Wirbelsäule preschend, und sah Olaf amüsiert an, während er erneut über seine blutende Lippe fuhr und ein amüsiertes Schnauben ausstieß.

 

„Er ist mir entwischt, Olaf. Er konnte fliehen.“, sagte er, und stieß dabei ein Lachen aus, das fast ein wenig zynisch klang; Olaf verengte die Augenbrauen und sah Ivar fragend an.

 

„Wer ist entwischt?“

 

„Der Christ. Der Bischof. Er hat... mich einfach niedergeschlagen und ist abgehauen. Wie …. und ich frage dich nur einmal, Olaf – wie konnte er sich überhaupt losbinden?“, Ivar's Stimme war weich und säuselnd, und doch wusste jeder, dass das die schlimmste Art und Weise war. Denn mit dieser Stimme stand Ivar kurz vor einem Wutausbruch, und als die lodernden, blauen Augen auf Olaf trafen, wich dieser einen Schritt zurück.

 

„Ich... die Wachen und ich, wir dachten, er wäre... wir haben nur... ein bisschen Met.“, stammelte er, und Ivar warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein irres Lachen aus; doch dieses Lachen verwandelte sich so schnell in ein Brüllen, das Olaf vor Schreck fast rückwärts gegen die Wand rutschte.

 

„FINDET IHN!!!!“, schrie der junge Wikinger. „Wenn du nicht in einer Stunde wieder mit ihm aufgetaucht bist, dann hänge ich dich auf dem Marktplatz auf!! Nehmt die verdammten Bluthunde mit und findet ihn!!“

 

Olaf nickte zitternd und stolperte Richtung Tür; als er fast draußen war, pfiff Ivar ihn zurück.

 

„Und Olaf... bring ihn mir lebendig. Ich will es selbst tun.“

 

„Jawohl, Herr.“

 

Als Olaf verschwunden war, humpelte Ivar zum Vorhang und zog diesen fest zu. Sein Kopf war immer noch zum Bersten mit dem pochenden Schmerz gefüllt, und er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, auch wenn es durch den aufgeplatzten Riss weh tat.

 

Er zog sich zurück, lehnte die Krücke an das kleine Tischchen neben seinem Bett und hievte sich auf das weiche und warme Fell darauf. Als er die Finger über die sanften und weichen Strukturen wandern ließ, stiegen auf einmal heiße Tränen in seine Augen, vernebelten die Sicht an die Decke des Zimmers, und obwohl Ivar versuchte, sie leise bibbernd wegzublinzeln, liefen sie bald heiß und nass seine Wangen herunter, bis zum Kinn, hinunter zum Hals.

 

War das fair? Was war überhaupt fair? Das Leben hatte ihm diese nichtsnutzigen Beine geschenkt, die immer nur schmerzten, und er war zum ersten Mal jetzt im Leben soweit gewesen, sich einem Menschen zu nähern, und dann das?

 

„Faen...“, keuchte Ivar, das kalte Nordisch auf seinen Lippen; er spürte, wie seine Stimme wegbrach, und dann packte ihn doch wieder die Wut, die Wut über seine Tränen, die Wut darüber, dass Heahmund ihn in so einem Moment hatte ausgenutzt, die Wut über seine eigene Blindheit... Mit einem Keuchen riss Ivar das Messer aus seiner ledernen Brustrüstung, das wunderbare, kleine Messer, das ihn nie im Stich gelassen hatte, ein Geschenk seines Vaters...

 

Er setzte sich ruckartig auf, die Tränen immer noch präsent auf seinen Wangen, und mit einem mörderischen Schrei stach er sich das kleine Messer in die Beine, immer und immer wieder, stach in das verfluchte, nutzlose Fleisch, ohne dessen er Heahmund selbst hätte verfolgen und töten können, immer wieder rammte er die kleine Klinge hinab, schrie vor Hass und Schmerz, und beruhigte sich erst wieder, als die Beine mit kleinen Blutspritzern gesprenkelt waren und so heftig weh taten, dass Ivar die Tränen über Heahmund getrost herunterschlucken konnte.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Er hatte eigentlich höhnisch lachen wollen, lachen über den Sieg, lachen darüber, dass der Christ zwar geflohen, aber dennoch schnell gefunden worden war; hatte seinen Schmerz in sein verrücktes Lachen stecken wollen, doch als Svenson und Olaf den Bischof in sein Gemach trugen, mitten in der Nacht, da wusste er, dass sein Gesicht bitter und enttäuscht ausgesehen haben muss, auch wenn er versuchte, es tunlichst zu vermeiden. Die beiden hatten den Christ auf den Boden geworfen, geknebelt und gefesselt, und Heahmund war auf den Knien gelandet; er zitterte. Ivar ließ seinen Blick nur kurz über den Bischof streifen, bevor er zu den beiden anderen aufsah.

 

„Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?“, sagte er leise, die blauen Augen wachsam auf sie gerichtet.

 

Olaf wischte sich kurz den Schweiß aus der Stirn, bevor er antwortete. „Im Wald, nicht ganz weit östlich von hier. Er hat wohl nicht mehr so viel Kraft, einer der Hunde hat ihm in die Wade gebissen und konnte ihn so zu Fall bringen. Hat sich gewehrt, haben ihn dann... zum Schweigen gebracht.“

 

Ivar nickte gedankenverloren und fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern über sein Kinn. „Bringt mir Met und Wasser, und auch etwas zu essen. Und diese Kette, die er mal hatte. Er wird bei mir bleiben, denn keiner von euch konnte anständig auf ihn aufpassen. Alles muss man immer selbst tun.“, seufzte er, und bedeutete den beiden mit einer Bewegung, sie sollen sich nun an die Arbeit machen. Erst als die beiden aus dem Raum hinaus getreten waren, wandte Ivar seinen Blick auf den Boden vor ihm.

 

Heahmund sah furchtbar aus. Sein Gesicht war gesprenkelt mit Dreck und Blut, und er hatte einen tiefen Riss auf der Stirn, aus dem immer noch vereinzelt Blut austrat. Die blauen Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet, und er atmete immer noch schwer und angeschlagen. Ein Bein zitterte heftig; als Ivar seinen Blick darauf warf, sah er die zerfetzte Hose und einen tiefen Biss. Geschieht dir recht, dachte er, auch wenn sein Herz ihn lügen strafte. Jetzt, wo dieser Mann wieder vor ihm kniete, fühlte Ivar sich seltsam, wie beraubt von seiner Wut und seinen sonst endlosen Kräften.

 

„Du hättest eigentlich wissen müssen, das man dich findet. Das war dumm von dir. Aber von Christen erwartet man nichts anderes.“, setzte Ivar an, patzig im Tonfall; er stand auf seine Krücke gestützt und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch es kam keine. Heahmund sah ihn nicht einmal an, und obwohl Ivar es verhindern wollte, schmerzte sein Herz darüber. War es wegen der Respektlosigkeit? Oder doch, weil er die Situation nicht vergessen konnte und es jetzt auf eine Art und Weise schon fast weh tat, dass der Mann, der ihm einen Orgasmus geschenkt hatte, ihn nun stur ignorierte?

 

Bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, kamen Svenson und Olaf herein; sie stellten die angeforderten Dinge auf einen Tisch, verneigten sich und gingen wieder; den Vorhang schlossen sie fest hinter sich. Ivar starrte Heahmund noch einen Moment an; dann stakste er langsam zum Tisch herüber, ließ sich auf einen der Stühle nieder. Er war nicht hungrig; doch irgendetwas musste er tun, um diese lähmende Stille zu betäuben.

 

„Du darfst dich setzen und etwas essen.“, sagte Ivar leise; doch Heahmund rührte sich nicht. Ivar nahm einen Krug und goss zwei Hornbecher mit Met voll; er nahm seinen und trank einen kräftigen Zug darauf. Die Stille betäubte seine Ohren.

 

„Töte mich doch einfach. Du weißt, dass ich niemals für dich kämpfen werde.“, krächzte Heahmund bitter; er atmete tief aus und drehte seinen Kopf endlich in Ivar's Richtung. Als die blauen Augen die seinen trafen, schoss ein Kribbeln durch Ivar's Glieder.

 

„Ich werde dich nicht töten. Aber du wirst leiden. Wenn dein Gott echt wäre, hätte er dir das hier erspart.“

 

Der Bischof schnaubte leicht; sein Blick ließ Ivar nicht los, und der Wikinger wurde unruhig, Heahmund konnte es genau spüren. „Mein Gott denkt nicht so. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er meinen Glauben nur testet.“

 

Ivar grinste leicht; er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Becher und seufzte. „Du bist dumm, Bischof, wenn du so denkst. Aber du bist stur. Du wirst deine Meinung noch ändern, davon bin ich überzeugt.“

 

Ivar nahm ein Stück Fleisch von einem der Teller; er hievte sich hoch, nahm die Krücke in die freie Hand und stellte sich direkt vor Heahmund; der Christ sah zu ihm auf, und Ivar gab ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort das Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Heahmund weigerte sich nicht; er nahm es an, kaute darauf, und schien erst jetzt zu merken, wie hungrig er wirklich war. Ivar lächelte höhnisch; seine Augen fixierten den Bischof.

 

„Ich werde dich jetzt losbinden. Du kannst essen und trinken, und wenn du es wagen solltest, mich anzugreifen, werde ich direkt die Wachen rufen. Sie sind nicht weit weg.“, murmelte er, und mit einer fließenden Handbewegung holte er das kleine Messer erneut aus seiner Brusttasche, welches immer noch mit roten Blutflecken gesprenkelt war. Heahmund bemerkte es, auch wenn er zunächst nichts sagte; er ließ Ivar die festen Fesseln losschneiden, und erst als er mit einem erleichterten Seufzen frei war, blickte er wieder auf das Messer.

 

„Welchem armen Menschen hast du heute wieder etwas angetan?“, fragte Heamund, während er an den Tisch humpelte, das verletzte Bein nicht belastend, und dann hastig zu essen begann. Ivar grinste in sich hinein, während er das Messer wieder zurückschob.

 

„Niemand, über den du wissen solltest.“

 

Dass er sich selbst verletzt hatte, das ging niemanden etwas an. Schon gar keinen Christen.

 

Ivar blieb stehen, sah Heahmund beim Essen zu; spürte, wie eine hitzige Welle durch seinen Körper schoss. Dieser widerliche Bischof und seine Sturheit, dachte er, während sein Blick über die Schultern des Bischofs glitt, in den Nacken, in dem noch Kratzspuren zu sehen waren, hinunter zu den starken Unterarmen, die ihn so kraftvoll festgehalten hatten... Ivar biss sich auf die Lippen, und ihm wurde unfassbar heiß. Was war nur los mit ihm? Drehte er jetzt durch? Vielleicht hatte der Christ ihn mit einem Fluch belegt, etwas anderes wäre nicht denkbar...

 

Heahmund spürte Ivar's brennenden Blick, und als er seinen Becher mit Met geleert hatte, stand er langsam auf, seine Augen auf den jungen Heiden gerichtet, der in dem Kerzenlicht und kläglich gegen seine Krücke gestützt sogar ein wenig mitleiderregend wirkte, auch wenn Heahmund genau wusste, was für ein Monster er sein konnte. Nur zu gerne würde er die ersten Bilder von Ivar vergessen, als er auf dem Boden saß, blutüberströmt, und wie ein Dämon die Zähne fletschte und nach Blut schrie. Doch dieser Mann hier, in diesem Raum, der war ein anderer.

 

Schritt für Schritt kam Heahmund näher, die Augen nicht von Ivar ablassend. Als Heahmund genau vor ihm stand, nur eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen ihnen, blickte er auf Ivar herunter, der den Blicken des Christen standhielt.

 

„Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben, Ivar.“, stieß Heahmund aus, und Ivar bekam eine Gänsehaut; die Art und Weise wie Heahmund seinen Namen aussprach ließ ihn weich werden. Er begann zu schwitzen, biss sich auf die Lippe, wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, auch wenn es in ihm brannte.

 

„Ich könnte dich töten, jetzt, hier, einfach so. Du bist schutzlos. So schnell können deine betrunkenen Wachen nicht laufen.“, fügte der Bischof hinzu, und sein Blick wanderte das nunmehr weiche Gesicht hinab, fuhr über die Kehle, wo der Schnitt seines Messers noch eindeutig zu sehen war.

 

Ivar's Lippen öffneten sich, ganz weich und sanft, doch er sagte nichts. Er atmete nur ein, die Augen immer noch fest auf den Christen gerichtet, der wieder mit seinen Augen zu Ivar's Blick hoch wanderte.

 

Plötzlich war ein Daumen an Ivar's Schläfe; Ivar blinzelte leicht, spürte den Druck des warmen Fingers an seiner Haut, und er wurde fast zittrig vor Anspannung. Eine unfassbar geladene Stimmung hatte sich zwischen ihnen entfaltet, einfach so, und Ivar konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Doch er wollte nicht. Die Augen dieses großen Mannes auf sich zu spüren, den er wirklich gerne töten wollte, riss ein Loch in jegliches Denken, setzte seinen Körper unter Spannung, ließ ihn Dinge spüren, die niemals ein anderer Mensch hatte auslösen können.

 

„Du bist nicht stark, Ivar der Knochenlose, du bist weich. Und verletzlich wie alle Menschen.“, flüsterte Hehamund, und Ivar hatte fast gar nicht mitbekommen, wie nah sie sich gekommen waren; sein Herz pochte so fest gegen seine Knochen, dass es schmerzte, und als er einatmete, vernebelte ihm Heahmund's Geruch alle Sinne. Der Daumen wanderte seine Wange entlang, er war so süß, so warm, dass Ivar seine Erregung nicht mehr verstecken konnte. Feuer, überall. Es brannte ihn innerlich aus, und er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, gegen den Daumen, der langsam zum Kinn wanderte, und ein Zeigefinger schob sich darunter, hob das Kinn an, sodass sie sich direkt ansehen konnten.

 

Ivar musste heftig schlucken, bevor er überhaupt in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen. Doch als er seine Worte fand, waren diese wie gehaucht gegen Heahmund's Gesicht.

 

„Nein, Bischof. Du bist schwach... und verlassen. Alleine auf dieser Welt.“ Ivar krallte seine Finger fester um seine Krücke. Werd nicht schwach, dachte er, den Betrug noch im Kopf. Auch wenn Heahmund's Finger sich mittlerweile wie selbstverständlich um Ivar's Kinn wanden, es fixierten. Und die blauen Augen versanken ineinander, und Ivar kam nicht umher die rauschende Gänsehaut und das bebende Kribbeln über sein Rückgrat wandern zu spüren.

 

„Du raubst mir alles, was mir lieb ist. Meine Freiheit, meinen Willen... Meine Vernunft. Ich hasse dich so sehr dafür...“, flüsterte Heahmund gegen Ivar's Lippen, und auf einmal war es Heahmund, der sich herunterbeugte, Ivar's Kinn näher zu sich zog und ihn fest und atemlos küsste, tastend, vorsichtig, und doch mit so viel Druck, dass Ivar fast die Beine wegsackten.

 

Ein Feuer begann in ihm zu brennen, und er stieß ein leises Keuchen aus, dass in dem nächsten Kuss unterging und verschluckt wurde von warmen Lippen, die sich fast wie selbstverständlich auf seinen bewegten; Schwindel durchbrach sein Denken, auch wenn er es nicht vergessen hatte. Heahmund's Hände schoben sich erneut um Ivar's Gesicht, hielten es, und er unterbrach den warmen Kuss kurz; er lehnte seine hitzige Stirn gegen Ivar's, und Ivar biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, bevor er sich erneut an Heahmund drückte und ihn wieder küsste. Atemlos versiegelten sich ihre Lippen, und Ivar konnte nur mit Mühen ein Wimmern unterdrücken, so sehr erregte ihn die ganze Sache wieder. Vor allem, da Heahmund dieses Mal seine ganze Erregung an ihm ausließ... Dennoch tastete sich Ivar's freie Hand unbemerkt an seine Brust, umklammerten das kleine Messer fest, auch wenn seine Hände zitterten.

 

Fast ließ er das Messer jedoch wieder los, aber nur fast, als er mit einem Mal leise keuchend Heahmund's Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte; eine Welle an Hitze brach durch, und Ivar öffnete seinen Mund, erwiderte den Druck von Heahmund's Zunge an seiner, stieg in das immer heißer werdende Spiel ein. Heahmund's rechte Hand fuhr in Ivar's Nacken, stützte ihn; um sich dann noch enger und fester an den Heiden zu drücken, und Ivar spürte, wie er nachgab, wie sein Körper Heahmund aufnehmen wollte, so sehr. Er zischte leise, als Heahmund den Kuss unterbrach; aber nur, um eine heiße Spur mit seinen Lippen an Ivar's Wange zu küssen, hinunter zum Hals.

 

Ivar hatte noch nie im Leben derartige Erregung empfunden; es zerriss sein Herz fast, dass jemand ihm diese Art der Nähe schenkte, freiwillig. So lustvoll....

 

Er stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus, als Heahmund ihm leicht und seltsam zärtlich in den Hals biss; er schloss die Augen, genoß den heißen Atem seines Gegenübers auf seiner Haut, so drängend, dass Ivar fast die Kontrolle verlor. Fast.

 

Doch mit einem Mal zog er das Messer hervor, blitzschnell, und drückte es so fest es ging gegen Heahmund's Brust, genau dort, wo sein Herz saß. Er atmete heftig, die Lippen immer noch leicht geöffnet, die Augen brennend auf Heahmund gerichtet; dieser verzog keine Miene.

 

„Ich töte dich. Denkst du, ich falle da noch ein weiteres Mal drauf rein, du elender Christ?“, zischte er; er presste das Messer fester gegen Heahmund's Brustkorb, doch Heahmund stieß nur ein Schnauben aus.

 

„Zu spät. Du kannst es nicht, Ivar.“ Die Worte waren nur gehaucht, und Ivar spürte seine eigene Gänsehaut Überhand nehmen, doch er drückte das Messer weiter, wenn auch mit einem Zittern.

 

„Halt deine elende Schnauze! Nenn' mich nicht so, nicht... auf die Art.“, stieß Ivar hervor; denn jedes Mal, wenn Heahmund seinen Namen aussprach, zerriss es ihn innerlich. Er wollte ihn. So sehr. So sehr, dass es weh tat.

 

Warme Hände schlossen sich um Ivar's Hand mit dem Messer, und unterstützten sie.

 

„Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann tu' es jetzt.“, flüsterte Hehamund; seine Stirn war gegen Ivar's gedrückt, und er atmete heftig, der Brustkorb unter Ivar's Hand hob und senkte sich wie sein eigener, und er sah hoch zu Heahmund, versuchte, die Tücke zu sehen, den Verrat. Doch die blauen Augen waren waren irgendwie wie Wasser... klar und wild.

 

Ivar stieß ein Keuchen aus, drückte noch einmal fest mit dem Messer zu, so fest, dass es fast durch Heahmund's Lederrüstung ging; er wollte es, doch mit einem Mal lenkte ihn sein Körper, nicht sein Kopf.

 

Das Messer fiel mit einem Klirren auf den Boden , und Ivar schmiss seine Krücke zur Seite, schlang beide Arme fest und kraftvoll um Heahmund's Schultern. Der Bischof fing ihn auf, die starken Arme fest Ivar's Taille geschlungen, und ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder, atemlos, gierig, haltlos.

 

Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte Ivar das Fell seines Bettes unter seinem Rücken und den Druck von Heahmund's starkem Körper über ihm, und seine Finger begannen zittrig und bebend damit, nur unterbrochen von den wilden Küssen, Heahmund's Rüstung aufzuknöpfen; er warf seinen Kopf zurück und stieß ein raues Stöhnen aus, als er spürte, wie geschickt Heahmund's Finger darin waren, sein eigenes ledernes Oberteil Schnalle für Schnalle zu öffnen, und er presste sich fester an den Mann, den er noch vor wenigen Sekunden hatte töten wollen...

 

 


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht es! :)  
> Ich habe schon lange keine Sexszenen mehr geschrieben, oder "smut" für die Profis... und ich hoffe natürlich, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel! Es ist eine von vielen kleinen Intimitäten, die sich die beiden geben werden...   
> Wie immer den herzlichsten Dank an @Bubbly_Spiral für die liebevollen Kommentare (cinnamon roll... oh, das ist das süßeste, das muss ich einbauen :D), die mich motivieren! Und natürlich auch danke an alle Kudos und Herzchen und danke für jedes Lesen!  
> Habt ein schönes Wochenende! :)  
> Liebste Grüße!

 

 

Ivar's Hände wanderten über Heahmund's Schultern, schlossen sich um das starke Schultergelenk, nachdem die Rüstung des Bischof von seinem Körper geglitten war; das schwere Ledergestell machte fast keinerlei Geräusche, als es auf den kalten Boden fiel.

 

Der schwere Stoff der schwarzen Tunika, die Heahmund unter seiner Rüstung trug, störte Ivar sehr; er unterbrach den hitzigen Kuss zwischen den beiden und krempelte die Tunika beginnend am Bauch hoch; Heahmund half ihm, die Augen nicht abwendend von dem jungen Heiden, der sich einen winzigen Biss auf seine Unterlippe nicht verkneifen konnte, als er Heahmund ohne Oberteil sah. Er war muskulös, perfekt trainiert und hatte eine wunderbare, mit ein paar Narben übersäte Haut, die Ivar für seine Verhältnisse makellos fand. Seine Finger glitten über die warme Haut, und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Heahmund einen Kuss auf den Hals zu drücken, als dieser sich wieder über ihn beugte, die Hände an Ivar's Oberteil; fast schleichend krochen sie darunter, entlockten Ivar ein leises Keuchen, als er die Finger auf seiner nackten Haut am Bauch und an den Seiten spürte. Der Geruch von Heahmund's Haut war unglaublich.

 

„Für einen Christen gar nicht schlecht...“, stieß Ivar hervor, und sein Körper bebte vor Anspannung; er umklammerte Heahmund's Nacken, kam den Küssen, die der Bischof auf seinen Hals drückte, entgegen; fast gierig streckte er sich ihm entgegen, und der Kehlkopf vibrierte leicht, als er dort einen weiteren Kuss spürte.

 

Ivar konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er jemals so aufgeregt – und erregt – gewesen war; es war wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit, wie sich beide Körper aneinanderdrängten, suchend, lustvoll, erhitzt. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals – und es wurde nicht besser, als Heahmund Ivar das Oberteil vorsichtig, aber in einer fließenden Bewegung über den Kopf zog und den Blick an dem Wikinger herunter gleiten ließ.

 

„Nicht schlecht für jemanden, der nach dem Leben in der Hölle schmorrt.“, grinste Heahmund, während seine Hände langsam über Ivar's Brust krochen, zwei Finger einen der Nippel streiften. Eine Welle an Hitze schoss Ivar durch den Kopf und den Körper, und er spürte, wie er noch härter wurde als ohnehin schon. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Heahmund's Brustkorb, zogen den Christen näher, sodass sich ihre beiden Oberkörper Haut an Haut berührten. Es war das erste Mal, dass Ivar jemandem so intim nahe war; doch er liebte es; liebte das Gefühl von Heahmund's Herzschlag gegen seinen, von dem seichten Reiben der Haut, den kratzigen Bart an seinem Hals, wann immer er Bisse und Küsse abbekam. Und ein Gefühl drängte sich ihm noch weiter auf, als er spürte, wie Heahmund's Kopf sich langsam neigte und seine Brust herunter küsste: er wollte diesen Mann spüren. Und zwar richtig.

 

Kurz bevor Heahmund an Ivar's Hosenbund angekommen war, hielt Ivar ihn auf; seine Finger krallten sich förmlich in Heahmund's Haar, und er sah den Bischof mit leicht geweiteten Augen an. Sein Herz hämmerte hart, pochte wie wild, als Heahmund seine Finger in den Bund schob.

 

„Nicht....“, seufzte Ivar leise, auch wenn es sich wunderbar anfühlte, wie die Finger tiefer glitten, mehr von der verbotenen Haut an seinem Schritt erforschten.

 

Er wollte nicht, dass Heahmund seine Beine sah. Doch der Bischof war geschickt; er beugte sich über Ivar, drückte ihm einen festen, atemlosen Kuss auf den Mund, der so gut schmeckte, dass Ivar gar nicht mitbekam, wie Heahmund die Knöpfe Stück für Stück öffnete.

 

„Hab keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht weh tun.“, flüsterte Heahmund gegen Ivar's volle Unterlippe, und seine Zähne senkten sich weich in die rötliche Haut. Ivar keuchte; obwohl er außer einem heftigen, mit Neugierde und Abscheu vermischten Kribbeln in der Lendengegend den Luftzug nicht spürte, wusste er doch, dass Heahmund ihn unten herum komplett frei gemacht hatte. Er schluckte hart, versuchte, sich irgendwie zu bewegen; doch Heahmund's Hand fuhr nur über seinen Hals, und ein Zeigefinger hob sein Kinn an, damit er Heahmund direkt ansehen konnte.

 

„Du bist wunderschön, auch wenn ich dich gerne töten wollen würde.“ Ein Ziehen in Ivar's Magen, als die Worte auf seinen Lippen vibrierten, und er stöhnte leicht; Heahmund knöpfte sich mit der freien Hand seine eigene Hose auf, schnell, sicher, während er weiter gegen Ivar's Lippen sprach.

 

„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. Lass dich einfach fallen, Ivar.“

 

Ivar warf den Kopf zurück, schloss leicht die Augen, als er spürte, wie Heahmund's nackter Körper sich mit diesen Worten gegen seinen nackten Körper drückte; es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als er seinen harten, drängenden Schwanz neben Heahmund's spürte, ebenso pulsierend und heiß. Eine Hand schlug in Heahmund's Nacken, suchte Halt, als Heahmund eine fließende, reibende Bewegung machte, die ihm selbst ein Stöhnen entlockte.

 

Ein Tropfen heißer Flüssigkeit trat aus Ivar's Eichel aus; doch es war kein Orgasmus, das wusste er. Es musste Lust sein, so hart und drängend, dass er sich selbst nicht wiedererkannte.

 

Ein weiterer Schub ließ ein weiteres Keuchen aus Ivar's Mund entfliehen; er war sich sicher, dass er das hier niemals wieder missen wollte, und schon gar nicht das Gefühl der Lippen auf seinem Nippel, die zärtlich saugten, ab und zu leicht zubissen.

 

Das Gefühl der Begierde ließ nicht nach, es wurde mit jeder Berührung und jedem Stöhnen stärker; er wollte diesen Mann, und zwar mit Haut und Haar. Auf sich, reibend, drängend; und er wollte ihn auch in sich haben, das spürte er jetzt mehr als deutlich; seine Finger gruben sich fast schmerzhaft in Heahmund's Nacken, zogen den Christen höher, und Ivar küsste ihn fest und so verlangend, dass er bei einem weiteren Schub von Heahmund's Schwanz neben seinem ein Zittern spürte.

 

„Ich will dich.“, raunte Ivar zwischen zwei harten Küssen hervor, atemlos und eindeutig. Heahmund antwortete nicht direkt; seine rechte Hand wanderte Ivar's Hüften entlang, hinunter zu den schwächlichen und ausgemerkelten Beinen; Ivar zuckte aus Reflex, als Heahmund's Hand darüber fuhr, auch wenn er es nur leicht taub fühlte; Heahmund umfasste das Bein, zog es weiter auseinander und drapierte es so, dass es fast um Heahmund's Hüfte lag, während der große Christ sich mit seiner Hüfte zwischen Ivar's Beine legte.

 

Ein Feuer, tief in Ivar's Bauch, entfachte sich; er spürte Heahmund's Schwanz zwar immer noch neben seinem, Becken an Becken, beide schon leicht angefeuchtet von den Bewegungen und der Flüssigkeit, und doch war dieses Gefühl ein vollkommen anderes. Ein unterwürfiges, erotisches, und es ließ Ivar innerlich kochen. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seine komplette nackte Haut, und er verstärkte den Griff in Heamund's Nacken, die Augen feurig auf ihn gerichtet.

 

„Du willst mich?“, hauchte Heamund gegen seine Lippen, die tiefblauen Augen auf Ivar's gerichtet. Er bewegte seine Hüfte ein weiteres Mal, und die neue Stellung und Bewegung ließ Ivar brennen. Sein Schwanz pochte, und er presste einen hungrigen Kuss auf Heamund's Lippen.

 

„Ja...Ich will dich. Jetzt.“, fauchte Ivar zur Antwort; seine Hand griff zwischen die beiden Körper, gepackt von einer unbändigen, plötzlichen Neugierde – er umfasste Heahmund's Schwanz mit seinen Finger, bewegte die Hand so wie er es bei sich selbst getan hatte, zog an dem heißen Fleisch, fasziniert davon, wie es Heahmund ein raues Stöhnen entlockte, das Ivar ganz zittrig machte. Er keuchte, die Bewegungen immer weitermachend, während Heahmund seine Stirn hitzig gegen Ivar's presste, sein Becken leicht im Rhythmus bewegte.

 

„Bist du.... dir sicher...“, entwich es dem Christen, und Ivar packte fester zu, entzückt darüber, wie Heahmund's Schwanz in seinen Fingern zuckte.

 

„Tu' es.“

 

Der Bischof drückte Ivar einen festen Kuss auf den Mund, die Augen abschätzend; doch die Lust, die beide verspürten, konnten sie nicht verbergen.

 

Zwei Finger krochen langsam Ivar's Kinn hoch, glitten über die vollen Lippen, und Ivar biss leicht hinein; Heahmund, lächelte kurz, dann jedoch ließ er beide Finger in Ivar's Mund gleiten, sachte und mit leichtem Druck.

 

Ivar konnte den Sinn darin noch nicht erahnen, doch seine Zunge fuhr wie selbstverständlich über Heahmund's Finger, benetzte sie, während der feurige Blick Heahmund's Ivar fast kochen ließ vor Anspannung; er hielt es fast nicht aus, die Nähe, die Lust, die sich unweigerlich aufgebaut hatte. Ivar spürte Heamund's Lust, und eine seltsame Ungeduld, auch wenn der Bischof sie gut unter den blauen Augen verbarg.

 

Die Finger lösten sich aus Ivar's Mund, hinterließen einen feuchten Streifen auf seinen vollen Lippen; mit einer fließenden Bewegung beugte sich Heahmund über seine Lippen, drückte ihm feste, begierige Küsse auf, die Ivar nur zu gern erwiderte; er bekam fast nicht mit, wie sich die zwei nassen Finger weiter nach unten bewegten.

 

Heahmund war gut darin, ihn mit vielen kleinen Zärtlichkeiten und Erregungen abzulenken, sodass Ivar den ersten Finger erst bemerkte, als er mit einem Mal ein leichtes Brennen zwischen den Beinen spürte; er zischte auf, zog seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und warf Heahmund einen fragenden Blick zu; dieser lächelte nur leicht, fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Ivar's.

 

„Es wird nur anfangs weh tun. Danach wird es besser, das verspreche ich dir.“, flüsterte er bestimmt, und Ivar versuchte sich zu entspannen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl zuerst, vor allem, als Heahmund nach einer Weile einen zweiten Finger in ihn einführte – und doch, etwas in Ivar begann sich kribbelnd zusammenzuziehen, als Heahmund die Finger weiter bewegte, tiefer eindrang, während er Ivar's Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte.

 

Ivar krallte seine Finger in Heahmund's Nacken, stieß ein Keuchen aus; sein Schwanz pulsierte unter dem Druck des unfassbar schönen Körpers und den Fingern in sich, und er warf den Kopf zurück.

 

„Mehr!“, stieß er aus, und Heahmund entfuhr ein Stöhnen; sein Becken bewegte sich leicht auf Ivar, rieb seinen Schwanz, während ein dritter, leicht schmerzhafter Finger folgte und Ivar ein Zischen entlockte. Doch es legte sich schnell; das Ziehen in Ivar's Bauchgegend wurde angenehmer, wandelte sich in ein pulsierendes Rauschen, und er versuchte, Heahmund's Bewegungen mit seiner Hüfte entgegen zu kommen, auch wenn er jetzt in diesen Sekunden gerne seine Beine bewegt hätte.

 

Es war unglaublich. Ivar fühlte sich wie in einem Rausch; es gab nichts, was ihn nicht erregte an der ganzen Situation. Heahmund's Finger in ihm und die Muskeln des Unterarms, die die Bewegungen steuerten; das leicht zerzauste, schwarze Haar, das im Kerzenlicht fast weich wirkte, und die blauen Augen, die sich immer wieder auf Ivar's Gesicht verloren und ihn so ehrlich ansahen, dass Ivar schlucken musste, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, nicht direkt unter Heahmund zu kommen. Aber er wollte nicht, dass es schon aufhörte. Ein Rasen ging durch sein Herz, als er die Narbe auf Heahmund's Wange berührte und den Daumen an den Bartansatz des Bischofs legte. Ein Ziehen im Magen, und Ivar begann zu schwitzen. Er wollte ihn so sehr, dass es schon weh tat.

 

Mit einem fast protestierendem Seufzen spürte Ivar, dass Heahmund die Finger aus ihm herauszog; er legte seine Stirn in Falten, starrte den Bischof fast ungläubig an, der aber nur leicht amüsiert über Ivar's Blick grinsen musste, während er die vollen Lippen erneut küsste.

 

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte er leise und so liebevoll, dass Ivar eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper einbrechen spürte, und sein Herzschlag schwoll an.

 

„Ja...“, hauchte er, nicht ganz sicher, wofür er bereit sein sollte – doch er ließ sich fallen. Das hier war viel zu schön, um es aufzugeben.

 

Heahmund beugte sich hinab, spuckte in seine eigene Handfläche und umfasste damit seinen eigenen Schwanz – Ivar schluckte, als er den Blick hinabgleiten ließ – Heahmund war sehr gut gebaut, größer als Ivar, und einen Moment streifte ihn der Gedanke, ob es weh tun würde.

 

Nach zwei seichten Bewegungen, die Ivar fast beben ließen als er dabei zusah, stützte Heahmund sich mit beiden Unterarmen neben Ivar's zitternden Körper ab und schob sein Becken zwischen Ivar's Beine; Ivar warf den Kopf leicht zurück, als er Heahmund's pochenden Schwanz direkt an seinem Eingang spürte.

 

Es brannte wie Feuer, als Heahmund langsam in ihn eindrang; Ivar biss sich auf die Lippen, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, seinen Körper nicht allzu sehr anzuspannen; doch die Schmerzen konnte er nicht verdrängen, und ihm entwich ein leises Keuchen. Heahmund drang weiter in ihn ein, bis er ganz eingesunken war und einen Moment verharrte – anscheinend, um Ivar die Zeit zu geben, sich an dieses neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

 

Wie konnte Ivar es beschreiben? Es brannte, und es zog; ihn erfüllte ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Fülle, und dennoch pochte sein Schwanz nach mehr. Er war mit Heahmund verbunden, spürte die unbändige Hitze dieses großen Schwanzes tief in ihm, und seine Finger fanden Heahmund's Nacken, krallten sich fest, während er die Lippen des Bischofs erneut auf seinen spürte.

 

Als Heahmund sich langsam zu bewegen begann, sehr vorsichtig, da dachte Ivar zunächst, der Schmerz würde ihn zerreißen; doch das Gefühl wich nach ein paar Bewegungen immer mehr, und Ivar nahm erst jetzt wahr, wie sehr Heahmund von dieser ganzen Sache erregt war; Der Bischof schwitzte genau wie er; die Unterarme, mit denen er sich abstützte, zitterten und waren kraftvoll angespannt, und Ivar ließ seine Finger über die Muskeln gleiten.

 

Es brauchte nur einen Blick, und einen weiteren, fast gierigen Kuss, da schwoll das Gefühl der Lust in Ivar so hoch an, dass er ein Stöhnen ausstieß. Heahmund bewegte sich immer noch langsam, aber etwas fester in ihm, und das Gefühl war etwas, was Ivar nie wieder loswerden wollen würde. Diesen Mann in sich zu haben, so nah und drängend... Das war fast wie Valhalla.

 

„ _Ja_...“, keuchte Ivar und warf den Kopf; hungrige Lippen erforschten seinen Hals, und auch von Heahmund kam ein Stöhnen, das wie ein Lufthauch über Ivar's Haut strich. Schwindel setzte ein, doch es war kein schlechter Schwindel. Es war ein ziehendes, berauschendes Gefühl, dass mit jeder fließenden Stoßbewegung von Heahmund wuchs.

 

„Du wirst mich schneller zum Kommen bringen als jede Frau.“, zischte Heamund, und er stieß fester zu, was Ivar ein fast gurgelndes Keuchen entlockte, und er krallte sich in Heahmund's Haaren fest, suchte Halt, weil das schöne Gefühl nicht aufhörte und immer mehr anstieg.

 

Sein Schwanz pochte so hart vor Begierde, und er spürte, dass seine Muskeln um seinen Eingang ab und zu zuckten; die blauen Augen fuhren fasziniert über Heamund's Gesicht, nahmen es wie ein Schwamm auf, dass der Bischof so erregt wurde von diesem Gefühl. Sie hatten einen Rhythmus, und das ständige rein und raus stachelte Ivar's Sinne an.

 

Heahmund bewegte sich wie selbstverständlich in Ivar; die Größe seines Schwanzes passte genau, und es brachte Ivar zum Beben. Nie hatte er so etwas Vollkommendes gefühlt, nicht mal beim Töten.

 

Das Zimmer war bis auf ihr Stöhnen still; nur das Bett krächzte ab und zu leise, als Heahmund seine Hüften stärker bewegte, tiefer in Ivar eindrang, und mit einem Mal warf Ivar den Kopf schlagartig zurück, raunte in die Stille der Nacht und begann heftig zu zittern; Heahmund war zunächst verwirrt, schaltete aber schnell; es musste die Prostata sein, davon war er überzeugt. Also stieß er wieder im selben Winkel zu, sah fast fasziniert dabei zu, wie es Ivar die süßesten und hungrigsten Laute entlockte, während sein eigener Schwanz so hart war, dass er sich fest zusammen reißen musste um sich nicht direkt in Ivar zu ergießen.

 

Der junge Wikinger hatte sich mittlerweile so festgekrallt, dass es weh tat; doch Heahmund hörte nicht auf. Immer und immer wieder stieß er fest zu in dem Winkel; wohlwollend spüren, dass Ivar's Muskeln sich langsam immer wieder bebend zusammenzogen.

 

„Heahmund....!“ Eine Welle der Erregtheit schoss beiden durch die Glieder, und Heahmund erhöhte den Druck der Stöße leicht; Ivar hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und die Lippen leicht geöffnet, ganz in Trance, während er Heahmund's Stößen immer wieder begegnete.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange.

 

Ein weiterer Stoß, und Ivar's Nägel gruben sich in Heahmund's Haut, und er drückte sich nah an Heahmund's Hals, genau in die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter, und wimmerte.

 

Ein weiterer Stoß, _tiefer_.

 

Ivar's Lippen öffneten sich an Heamund's Hals, er suchte die Haut, suchte den Pulsschlag, drückte seinen geöffneten Mund auf die Haut, um ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Die engen Wände um Heahmund's Schwanz pulsierten, begannen langsam mit den Kontraktionen.

 

Ein weiterer Stoß, und Ivar kam.

 

Es war wie eine plötzlich aufbrechende Wunde – der junge Mann wurde durchgeschüttelt von seinem Orgasmus; die Muskeln zuckten und bebten, zogen sich immer wieder um Heahmund's Schwanz fest zusammen; die Wogen des Orgasmus überrollten Ivar komplett; außer dem Klammern und dem Stöhnen war er nicht in der Lage, seinen Körper zu kontrollieren.

 

Heahmund nutzte den Status von Ivar's Körper und begann damit, fast blind und hart zuzustoßen, den eigenen Höhepunkt nicht mehr herauszögernd, da die engen Muskeln es ihm unmöglich machten; er stieß fest zu, spürte die Nässe auf Ivar's Bauch, und mit zwei weiteren Stößen, die Ivar nahe an den Rand der Ohnmacht trieben, kam auch Heahmund und ergoss sich tief und raunend in dem Heiden.

 

Der Orgasmus war hart und vollkommen anders als alle anderen davor; die hitzige Enge hatte ihn verflucht, und doch ließ er alles an Gefühlen raus, die er zu dem Höhepunkt zur Verfügung hatte; seine Zähne vergruben sich in der bebenden und schwitzigen Haut von Ivar; entlockten dem Kleinen ein lüsternes Keuchen.

 

Sie brauchten lange, um von ihren Höhepunkten herunterzukommen; es dauerte seine Zeit, bis Heahmund die Bewegungen auf ein Minimum beschränkte und Ivar einen weichen Kuss auf die immer noch leicht geöffneten Lippen drückte; der sonst so aufmüpfige Wikinger war ganz ruhig, das Gesicht gerötet und erschöpft; doch als er die Augen öffnete und Heahmund's Blick begegnete, da hätte Heahmund auf Gott geschworen, dass er nie ein tieferes und schöneres Blau gesehen hatte.

 

Ivar setzte eines seiner sehr seltenen Lächeln auf; seine Eckzähne glitten leicht über die volle Unterlippe, als er Heahmund durch die schwarzen und nassen Haare fuhr.

 

Tief innen beklemmte ihn die Angst, dass Heahmund ihn wieder niederschlagen wollte; doch der große Christ erwiderte das Lächeln nur. Seltsam, dachte Ivar. Und vor ein paar Stunden hätte ich ihn einfach so getötet.

 

Als Heahmund sich zurückzog und aus Ivar's Körper verschwand, stieß der Wikinger einen kleinen Laut des Protestes aus; Heahmund stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus, bevor er sich neben den Heiden legte, auf den Rücken und mit den Armen im Nacken verschränkt.

 

Ivar stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und drehte sich zu Heahmund um; die Augen waren so klar wie noch nie.

 

„Gehst du immer so mit deinen Feinden um?“, kicherte er, während er seinen Kopf auf Heahmund's Oberarm gleiten ließ, als wäre diese Bewegung das normalste der Welt.

 

„Nein. Die meisten sind tot.“, erwiderte der Bischof, der an die Decke des Zimmers starrte; das Kerzenlicht flackerte leicht und warf wirre Schatten an die Wände. Doch die Nacht war still draußen. Nur eine Eule schrie in der Ferne.

 

Ivar atmete den Duft von Heahmund's Haut ein; es war ein klarer, so wunderbarer Duft, natürlich, vollkommen ehrlich, dass er seine Nase an der Kuhle des Oberarmmuskels ließ und die Augen schloss, eingenebelt von diesem atemberaubenden Geruch. Und eingedeckt in die Nähe eines Menschen, eines Feindes, der ihn vor wenigen Stunden noch hintergangen hatte. Doch wer würde nicht aus einer Gefangenschaft fliehen...., dachte sich Ivar noch, die Gedanken neblig werdend. Seine Hand fand den Ansatz von Heahmund's trainierter Brust, kroch so lange über die Haut, bis er das immer noch heftige Schlagen des Herzens unter seiner Hand spürte.

 

Ein anderes Leben, warm. Geduldig.

 

Ivar lächelte leicht, spürte nur am Rande, wie sich Heamund's Kopf leicht zu ihm neigte und ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Ivar schlief sehr fest; Heahmund spürte es an der ruhigen Atmung des jungen Mannes, die immer wieder leicht über seine Haut strich. Er bewegte sich nicht, um Ivar nicht zu wecken; doch sein Kopf war wacher denn je.

 

Tausend Gedanken rasten, drehten sich im Kreis, und zu allem Leid noch hinzu baute sich das schlechte Gewissen und das Gefühl der Schande in Heahmund auf. Hier lag er, nackt und im Arm einen Heiden, mit dem er zuvor geschlafen hatte – verbotene Sünde, die Gott ganz sicher hart bestrafen würde. Und doch – etwas in ihm war glücklich. Er wusste nicht einmal, was es war – es war allerdings nicht die grobe Befriedigung durch Sex. Nein, es war mehr als das.

 

Heahmund ließ den Blick zu Ivar gleiten, der immer noch seelenruhig schlief und so fast aussah wie ein Engel, wenn man nicht wüsste, was für ein Dämon er war. Nein, das Böse konnte auch schlafen und unschuldig sein. Ivar war im Prinzip unschuldig – das Gesicht war so jung, die Züge noch nicht vernarbt, und sein Haar war fest und wunderbar weich. Die blauen Augen wach und aufmerksam, intelligent. Heahmund biss sich auf die Lippen, betrachtete Ivar's ruhiges Gesicht, das so hilflos im Schlaf wirkte, so harmlos. Die vollen Lippen, die so sehr gebebt hatten, als er gekommen war. Unberührt, nur zum Höhepunkt gebracht durch Heahmund's Schwanz in ihm und durch die harten Stöße...

 

Ein Keuchen entwich Heahmund, und er wandte den Blick wieder ab zur Decke, denn er musste diese dreckigen Gedanken unter Kontrolle halten. Was sollte er tun? Er gehörte hier nicht her, er gehörte nicht einmal ansatzweise in die Welt der Heiden und würde es auch nie gehören. Er wusste, dass er – früher oder später – gehen musste.

 

Doch zunächst brauchte er einen Plan, um zu entkommen. Jetzt einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, nein – so dumm war Heahmund nicht. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er sich über die schwarzen Stoppeln seines Bartes und überlegte.

 

Die Schlacht stand unmittelbar bevor, und eigentlich gab es nur einen Weg – er musste an Ivar's Seite kämpfen, um in der Schlacht vielleicht zur Freiheit zu gelangen.

 

Ein sanftes Wimmern durchbrach seine Gedanken; Ivar bewegte sich im Schlaf, rutschte mit dem Oberkörper näher zu Heahmund; die Hand, die bisher auf seinem Herzen gelegen hatte, legte sich nunmehr leicht um die Schulter, und mit einer müden Bewegung drückte Ivar sich fest an den Christen.

 

Heahmund zog den Geruch von Ivar durch seine Nase ein; er spürte Ivar's Atem nun an seinem Hals, und die dunklen Haare des jungen Heiden kitzelten leicht an seinem Bart.

 

Als Heahmund die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf leicht gegen Ivar's lehnte, versuchte er, die aufsteigende Hitze und seinen Herzschlag als eine normale Reaktion anzusehen, versuchte, den Geruch nicht zu sehr aufzunehmen, auch wenn seine Hand sich wie geführt um den Oberkörper von Ivar legte.

 

 


	6. Vorbereitungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben!   
> Nach einer etwas längeren Pause habe ich nun endlich wieder Zeit gefunden, ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben - und unser kleiner Ivar hat sich anscheinend etwas mit der Lust angesteckt! ;) Da das nächste Kapitel sehr blutig wird, dachte ich, lassen wir noch einmal ein wenig Lust und Liebe einfließen.... Vielen lieben Dank an alle neuen Kudos und Bookmarks (herzlich willkommen :)) und ganz besonders ein liebes Danke an @Bubbly_Spiral, meine immer währende Motivation und Cinnamon-roll-Liebhaberin schlechthin! Ohne dich wäre sicher einiges an Motivation weniger! <3   
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel, und ein schönes Wochenende! :)

 

 

Hände waren das erste, was Ivar am nächsten Morgen an seinem Körper spürte.

 

Kraftvolle Hände, die sich langsam um seinen Bauch schlangen, seine Brust hochwanderten und seinen Hals umfassten; eine Hand umklammerte sein Kinn, fixierte es mit einer fließenden Bewegung und zogen es nah an das Gesicht, das Ivar heute Nacht im Traum erschienen war: Heahmund.

 

Ivar küsste Heahmund sanft, jedoch mit genügend Druck und Bedeutung, dass Heahmund seine Geste verstand: Ivar war noch nicht ganz wach, und doch lösten die Hände eine heftige Welle der Lust in Ivar aus, brannte förmlich alles andere aus, was er noch nicht in diesen Morgenstunden realisiert hatte.

 

Es war nicht einmal ganz hell, fast noch Nacht, das registrierte Ivar nebenbei als sein Körper mit dem Rücken auf den Fellen landete; seine Hand fuhr rau über Heahmund's Nacken, umfasste die schwarzen Haare dort fest als der Bischof Ivar's Brustwarzen hart mit der Zunge umkreiste; er warf den Kopf zurück, ein leises Wimmern ausstoßend. Sie mussten leise sein, denn die Menschen waren früh auf den Beinen.

 

Da sie noch nackt von der Nacht davor waren, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Ivar wohlwollend den Druck von Heahmund's langen Fingern in sich spürte; er tat alles, um den Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen mit seinen Hüften, genoss die Lust, die er in Heahmund's Augen sah; seine Finger krallten sich fest, und mit einem weiteren, atemlosen Kuss hauchte er:

 

„Mach schon, ich brauch dich. Wir müssen uns beeilen...“

 

Heahmund erwiderte nichts; seine Zunge glitt über Ivar's Kehle, die Finger verschwanden mit einer raschen Bewegung aus Ivar's Körper. Ivar spürte heftige Wogen in sich hochkochen – er war immer noch nervös, als er Heahmund's harten Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, nah an seinem Eingang, und doch – als der große Christ mit einem Zischen in ihn eindrang, da konnte Ivar ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Es tat immer noch weh, nicht nur die Blessuren von letzter Nacht, sondern auch der immer noch ungewohnte Schmerz von Heahmund's Schwanz in ihm; doch der Bischof war vorsichtig, bewegte sich zunächst gleitend und sehr langsam, bis er anhand von Ivar's geröteten Wangen bemerkte, dass er fester zustoßen konnte.

 

Ivar leckte sich über die Lippen und versuchte, ein konsequentes Winseln vor Lust herunterzuschlucken; es tat so gut, es fühlte sich wunderbar und erregend an, diesen Mann in sich zu haben, ihn ganz zu besitzen, ja sogar besessen zu werden, das Ivar sich auf die Lippen beißen musste um nicht direkt zu kommen, auch wenn das Gleiten von Heahmund's Schwanz es ihm schwer machte.

 

Rein und raus, _tiefer_.

 

Ivar keuchte hart, zog den Bischof in einen hektischen Kuss, spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen; sein Schwanz war gefangen zwischen Heahmund's muskulösem Bauch, rieb immer wieder gegen die Haut, und die Hüftbewegungen von Heahmund tief in ihm machten die Situation nicht besser.

 

Er würde viel zu früh kommen, das spürte er jetzt schon.

 

„Ivar?“

 

Panik durchfuhr den Wikinger, und er keuchte leise, auch wenn Heahmund seine Bewegungen nicht unterbrach; etwas zynisches lag in seinen blauen Augen, und Ivar musste schlucken, auch wenn er eine Hand über Heahmund's Mund legte.

 

„Hvitserk?“, stieß Ivar panisch aus und versuchte krampfhaft, seine Stimme im Zaum zu halten; er warf den Kopf zurück, als Heahmund einen besonders tiefen Stoß in ihm machte, krallte sich fest. Heahmund biss ihm in einen seiner Finger.

 

„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir reden.“, ertönte Hvitserk's Stimme vor dem Vorhang; Ivar wimmerte leise, als Heahmund einen weiteren, tiefen Stoß vollführte; das Bett knarrte leise, und Ivar atmete heftig aus.

 

„Ich.... nein, ich... bin be...ngh!... beschäftigt. Gib mir... ein paar Momente.“

 

_Rein und raus_ , härter, _tiefer_ , und Ivar's Muskeln zogen sich unweigerlich zusammen. Es machte ihn heiß, dass es so gefährlich war; Hvitserk könnte jeden Augenblick auftauchen, reinkommen und sie beide erwischen; die leisen, quietschenden Laute des Bettes waren eigentlich eindeutig.

 

Und Ivar spürte auch genau, dass sein Bruder noch vor dem Vorhang stand und die Ohren spitzte; er war ein neugieriger Mensch, durchtrieben, aber auch dumm, und Ivar konnte es sich nicht verkneifen trotz der Gefahr ein leises Stöhnen von sich zu geben, mit einem bittersüßen Grinsen, denn es war auch Hvitserk gewesen, der ihn immer wieder ausgelacht hatte für seine sexuelle Unfähigkeit; und jetzt lag er hier, wurde von diesem wunderbaren Mann gefickt und konnte sich das perverse Vergnügen darüber nur im leisen Geiste zu Herzen nehmen.

 

Heahmund beugte sich an seinen Hals und biss hinein; es tat weh, doch dieses Aufbrechen von Schmerz löste bei Ivar neben dem harten Kribbeln der Aufregung das aus, was Heahmund erreichen wollte – mit nur zwei weiteren Stößen kam er hart und vollkommen losgelöst, mit einem leisen „ _Ja!_ “ auf seinen Lippen, und er ging solange im Rhythmus mit bis er spürte, dass Heahmund sich spritzend und heiß in ihm ergoss; seine Muskeln nahmen alles auf, zuckten herrlich um diesen pulsierenden Schwanz und Ivar schwor noch in diesen Sekunden, in denen er diese gewaltigen Gefühle spürte, dass er diesem Mann verfallen war.

 

Er wusste genau, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in diesen Christen verliebt hatte.

 

Die Bewegungen wurden langsamer, weicher, und Ivar zog Heahmund in einen feuchten Kuss; er hörte, dass Hvitserk sich entfernte, und biss dem Mann über sich fest in die Unterlippe.

 

„Du bist verrückt. Was ist, wenn er es gemerkt hat?“, säuselte er, mit einem Grinsen auf den sonst so verzogenen Lippen. Seine Stimme war gefüllt mit weicher Ironie, und Heahmund lächelte leicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass Ivar ihn ehrlich lächeln sah. Es brachte sein Herz zum Pochen.

 

„Ich denke, du hast es genossen. Du scherst dich da doch sowieso nicht drum, und es war ja nur dein Bruder.“, antwortete Heahmund leise, und er entfernte sich aus Ivar.

 

Das Gefühl, wenn Heahmund aus ihm herausglitt, gefiel Ivar nicht; er mochte ihn bei sich haben, in sich, wollte sich am liebsten wochenlang mit dem schönen Mann verkriechen, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Natürlich war er sein Feind; und wirklich, er hatte ihn töten wollen. Doch jetzt, wo er Heahmund dabei beobachtete, wie er sein Hemd und seine Rüstung anlegte, die ihm so perfekt standen und die Konturen seines Körpers nur noch kräftiger erscheinen ließen, da pochte Ivar's Herz so stark dass es weh tat.

 

Er fummelte an dem Fell, das über seinen ausgemerkelten Beinen lag, und schaute Heahmund so lange zu, bis dieser sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung zu ihm umdrehte; er erwiderte Ivar's Blick, die blauen Augen wieder normal und klar.

 

„Du bist der König. Solltest du nicht aufstehen?“, sagte er, und Ivar biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

„Ja, sollte ich. Du bist noch da.“ Eigentlich hatte er diese Worte nicht sagen wollen; sie waren einfach so durchgesickert, hatten wie ein Fluss nicht aufgehalten werden können; und obwohl ihm Hitze auf die Wangen stieg und er sich selbst dafür verfluchte, so sah er Heahmund dennoch an.

 

Dieser fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch die unordentlichen Haare; der Riss an der Stirn war noch leicht verkrustet, und die Wundränder waren gerötet. Doch ansonsten stand der Bischof wieder aufrecht, als seien die Schmerzen im Bein durch den gestrigen Biss gar nicht da gewesen.

 

„Ja, so ist es.“ War die kurze und nicht gerade adäquate Antwort, die Ivar unzufrieden zurückließ; er kräuselte seine Stirn und seufzte.

 

„Heißt das, Bischof, du kämpfst mit mir in der Schlacht morgen?“

 

Heahmund sah ihn unweigerlich an; das Blau in seinen Augen fraß Ivar von innen auf, und er versuchte nicht allzu sehr wie eine freudige und lüsterne Dienstmagd auszusehen, als Heahmund seinen Kopf leicht neigte und dann nickte, gefolgt von einem leisen „Jawohl.“.

 

„Gut, dann... Erwarte mich gleich in dem großen Zelt. Ich brauche noch eine Minute.“, sagte Ivar leise, und Heahmund nickte ihm steif zu, wieder ganz in den Alltag verfallen, und verschwand mit einem leisen Rascheln des Vorhangs aus dem Raum.

 

Eine Weile saß Ivar nur da und starrte auf den Vorhang – was hatten sie nur getan? Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sich jemals zu so etwas herablassen könnte, und doch – dies war die wunderbarste Nacht gewesen, die er jemals mit jemandem verbracht hatte. Und die erste Nacht, die er überhaupt neben einem Menschen außer seiner Mutter verbracht hatte.

 

Der Gedanke an seine Mutter schmerzte ihn; seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, und er schob die Felle zur Seite. Der Blick auf seine dürren und schwachen Beine hob seine Stimmung nicht gerade sehr; die kleinen Schnitte von seinem Anfall waren noch gut zu sehen, und ebenso lag auf den Fellen unter ihm der eindeutige Beweis dafür, dass er wirklich mit Heahmund geschlafen hatte. Ivar errötete heftig, tastete dann ein wenig verloren nach seiner Hose und zog sich, so gut es eben ging, alleine an.

 

Als er die vielen Schnallen um seine Beinschiene festdrückte und festzog, den jagenden Schmerz ignorierend, da fühlte er sich seltsam schwer. Wenn er laufen könnte, dann hätte er eventuell überlegt, seine Beine dafür einzusetzen, um mit Heahmund ganz weit weg zu laufen, weg von dem Kampf, weg von dem Spott und dem Gefühl, trotz seiner Macht in einem seichten Chaos zu ertrinken.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Es waren viele Krieger anwesend, viele seiner guten Kämpfer, als Ivar auf seine Krücke gestützt in das große Zelt gehumpelt kam, in dem sie sich immer versammelten während der Belagerung. Er spürte viele Blicke auf sich; manche respektvoll, manche ängstlich, doch zwei Menschen stachen aus der Menge für Ivar hervor wie keine anderen: sein Bruder Hvitserk und Heahmund.

 

Heahmund sah ihn respektvoll an mit seinen blauen Augen; in seiner schwarzen Lederrüstung mit dem Schwert auf dem Rücken sah er einfach nur großartig aus, ein stolzer Kämpfer – Ivar fiel es sofort auf, dass einige der Frauen Heahmund errötend ansahen, und seltsamerweise löste das ein leicht schmerzendes, ziehendes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus; ihm wurde etwas übel davon, auch wenn er wusste, dass die ganzen Weibsbilder nicht gerade amüsiert sein würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass es Ivar, ein Mann, war, der seine Nägel gestern Nacht tief in Heahmund's Rücken geschlagen und dabei Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Schade, dass man die nicht sah, dachte Ivar, bevor er seinen Blick auf Hvitserk richtete.

 

Sein Bruder sah ihn angewidert an; es war nicht so, dass er jemals normal schaute, doch irgendetwas in seinem Blick ließ Ivar in dem Gedanken, dass er doch mehr wusste als er sollte. Ivar erwiderte den Blick von Hvitserk, hievte sich dann gemächlich auf seinen Thron und begann damit, sein Volk anzusprechen.

 

„Meine lieben Mitkämpfer! Morgen ist der Tag gekommen, an dem wir diese Christen und Untermenschen vernichten werden! Sie werden bluten, das Land wird mit Blut getränkt sein, und wir werden jeden Einzelnen von ihnen ausrotten!“, er brüllte die letzten Worte, und die Männer erhoben brüllend ihre Äxte und Fäuste. Ivar lachte hämisch; es löste einen Adrenalinschub in ihm aus, und sein Durst nach Blut wurde wieder zum Leben erweckt; er sehnte sich danach, wieder in Blut getaucht auf dem Schlachtfeld zu stehen, lachend, fröhlich, seine Axt in jedes fremde Gesicht rammend. Ohja, er hatte das Spritzen von Blut vermisst.

 

Die Menge tobte; Ivar sprach noch einige weitere Worte, den Blick auf seine Leute geheftet; nur einmal glitt der Blick zu Heahmund herüber, der nach wie vor stolz und unberührt dort stand, die Hände sachte vor seinem Körper gefaltet. Und doch, in den blauen Augen konnte Ivar Wut sehen, auch wenn Heahmund sie gekonnt mit einer starren Maske verbarg.

 

Als die Menschen seines Volkes sich wieder zu den Schlachtvorbereitungen auseinander wimmelten, rutschte Hvitserk auf seinem Stuhl näher zu Ivar und starrte seinen Bruder mit einer zornigen Grimasse an.

 

„Du! Der Christ – warum hast du ihn genau? Kämpft er mit uns?“ zischte er, die Stimme etwas ruhiger haltend, da Heahmund immer noch in der Nähe stand, die Augen auf die Menschenmasse an Wikingern gerichtet, die laut redend an ihm vorbei zogen.

 

Ivar gönnte sich noch einen ausgiebigen Blick auf Heahmund, als er sich breit grinsend Hvitserk zuwandte, der seinen Mund verkniffen hatte.

 

„Er kämpft mit mir, ja. Wir können ihn gut brauchen, er kennt die Ländereien und Gebiete hier und wir könnten dadurch einen Vorteil erlangen.“, sagte Ivar amüsiert; Hvitserk's Gesicht verzog sich weiter, und er streckte einen Zeigefinger aus, stieß damit gegen das lederne Schwarz von Ivar's Hemd.

 

„Du!“, zischte er leise; „ich hab ihn gesehen, heute Morgen, als du „verhindert“ warst. Er kam aus deinem Raum, es war keine Frau. Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt? Was stimmt mit dir nicht? Erstmal, er ist ein Mann....!“

 

„Ja, richtig erkannt, Hvitserk, und er ist ein Christ, unser Feind, ich weiß das. Aber wir brauchen ihn. Er ist eine kostbare Waffe, und -“ Ivar zischte, als Hvitserk die Augen verdrehte; „- … und er ist ein großartiger Krieger, Hvitserk, das hast du gesehen! Keiner kämpft wie er, er ist unfassbar gut im Umgang mit seinem Schwert...“

 

Hvitserk schnaubte verächtlich; seine Augen waren verengt, und Ivar trieb es blanke Zornesröte auf die Wangen, dunkel und fast leicht violett wie ein Veilchen.

 

„Du weißt das, Hvitserk!“

 

„Ich weiß, dass du dich von ihm ficken lässt.“

 

Ivar schnalzte mit der Zunge; unfassbare Wut kochte in ihm hoch, und er begann mit einer Schnalle seiner Rüstung zu spielen. Was wagte sein Bruder, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten?

 

„Ich... das ist nicht wahr.“ Die Röte auf Ivar's Wangen wurde noch dunkler, und ihm wurde heiß.

 

„Und ob das wahr ist. Ich hab es gesehen, und gehört, nur mal so. Du bist erbärmlich. Mit dem Feind ins Bett zu gehen....“

 

Ivar platzte der Kragen; er hob beide Hände und verkrallte sie fest in Hvitserk's Brust, riss seinen Bruder hoch und wollte gerade ein paar gepfefferte, wütende Worte loswerden, da tauchte Heahmund von der Seite auf.

 

Er verneigte sich leicht, und Ivar schluckte.

 

„Verzeiht die Störung, aber ich denke, ich muss mich kurz mit dem König über die morgige Schlacht unterhalten.“, sagte Heahmund gelassen; seine blauen Augen sahen Hvitserk nur kurz an, dann Ivar, der sich einen leichten Biss auf die Lippe nicht verkneifen konnte.

 

„Du hast ihn gehört, Hvitserk. Geh spielen.“

 

Hvitserk schnaubte; er warf Heahmund einen abwertenden, angewiderten Blick zu und stand dann auf, nicht ohne sich vorher noch einmal umzudrehen und den Christen wutentbrannt anzustarren.

 

Ivar amüsierte die ganze Szene, und als Hvitserk aus der Nähe verschwunden war, grinste er Heahmund breit an.

 

„Mein Bruder ist furchtbar engstirnig und dumm. Sollen wir gehen?“

 

Heahmund nickte stumm; Ivar hievte sich aus seinem Thron auf, stellte die Krücke neben seine Beine und begann sich langsam fortzubewegen; dass Heahmund, so stark und stolz, neben ihm lief, ließ ihn einerseits innerlich kochen vor Neid und Respekt, andererseits war er froh; denn ab und zu stieß er sachte gegen den großen Mann, und jede Berührung, war sie noch so klein, ließ Ivar's Haut brennen.

 

 

-

 

 

Sobald der Vorhang von Ivar's Raum hinter ihnen geschlossen war, brannte in Ivar ein Feuer. Heahmund legte sein Schwert ab und lehnte es gegen einen der Stühle; als Ivar näher zu ihm gehumpelt kam, hob er eine Augenbraue.

 

„Wir müssen wirklich über die Schlacht reden.“, sagte er ernst, obwohl Ivar seine Finger bereits wieder auf Heahmund's Brust hatte. Die blauen Augen sahen den großen Mann an, glänzten vor Aufregung.

 

„Was willst du besprechen?“, murmelte Ivar leise; seine Finger glitten weiter über Heahmund's Brust, wanderten hoch zum Schlüsselbein. Heahmund ließ sich nicht beirren; er schob Ivar leicht zur Seite und nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz.

 

Auch wenn er es eigentlich niemals im Leben tun würde, allein schon aus der Perspektive, konnte es Ivar sich nicht nehmen lassen vor den Beinen Heahmund's Platz zu nehmen; sein Körper rutschte langsam auf den Boden, und er schob seine Beine zwischen Heahmund, während sein Kopf auf Heahmund's Oberschenkel Platz nahm. Er sah Heahmund aus dieser Position von unten an; der große Christ seufzte leise, und seine Finger schoben sich langsam in Ivar's dunkles Haar. Der junge Wikinger schloss die Augen und genoss die sanfte Berührung, lehnte sich sogar leicht gegen diese.

 

„Du musst morgen aufpassen. Die Engländer haben eine große Armee, und sie benutzen gerne Feuer, um ihre Stadt zu verteidigen. Die Mauern sind hoch, und sie....“ Heahmund unterbrach leise; er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, die Hand immer noch in Ivar's Haar vergraben, während Ivar seinen Kopf weiter in die Mitte von Heahmund's Beinen drängte, fast am Schritt angekommen war. Lange, schlanke Finger krochen die Knöpfe der Hose hoch, und Heahmund biss sich auf die Lippen.

 

„Was machst du da?“, flüsterte er leise; Ivar lächelte verschmitzt, sagte jedoch außer einem leisen „Erzähl weiter, bitte.“ nichts. Seine Finger rieben langsam über Heahmund's Schoß, rieben leicht über den Schwanz, den Ivar durch die Hose spüren konnte. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, als er spürte, dass Heahmund langsam hart wurde.

 

„... sie sind schwer einzunehmen. Rauslocken lassen werden sie sich nicht, auch wenn ihr direkt vor dem Tor steht. Sie sind in der Überzahl.“

 

Ivar lauschte zwar den Worten von Heahmund, doch seine Hände waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Heahmund's Hose langsam aufzuknöpfen, glitten über Knopf und Knopf, bis Heahmund's Erektion freisprang und Ivar fasziniert mit den Fingern darüber glitt; die Haut war samtig und weich, und dennoch war das Fleisch hart und mit Adern durchzogen, und sehr heiß, als Ivar seine Hand darum schloss. Er leckte sich die Lippen, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Heahmund seinen Kopf leicht zurückgleiten ließ.

 

Die Hand in seinem Haar griff fester zu, und Ivar schloss die Augen, als seine Lippen sich dem harten Schwanz näherten....

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben!  
> Willkommen zu einer weiteren Runde in unserem lustigen Karussell zwischen Heahmund und Ivar! :) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel! Leider wird heute ein nicht sehr rosiger Tag für die beiden, warum, werdet ihr schon sehen... Ich habe die Szenen hier etwas kürzer gehalten, da mir noch so viele andere Ideen gekommen sind! Vielen Dank für die neuen Kudos, den neuen Kommentar und der allerherzlichste Dank geht wie immer an meine liebste @Bubbly_Spiral! <3 You keep me awake and happy <3 Mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen!  
> Genießt das Wochenende und ein paar schöne Tage! :)
> 
> P.S: Verzeiht dass ich euch so mit Bildern und GIF's vollballer. Aber ich mag das sehr gerne. Sollte das irgendwen stören, sagt Bescheid. Aber heute ein sorry für gleich 3 Stück :D :D

 

 

Es war eine reine, fließende und weiche Bewegung, als Ivar's volle Lippen über die Eichel von Heahmund's Schwanz glitten; Heahmund warf den Kopf zurück, seine Finger verkrallten sich heftiger in Ivar's schwarzem Haar, zogen leicht daran.

 

Ivar hatte noch nie ein dermaßen erotisches Gefühl der Macht gehabt; er wusste genau, dass Heahmund ihm in diesen Augenblicken zu Füßen liegen würde, nur damit er nicht aufhören würde. Seine Lippen zogen sich ein wenig enger zusammen, genossen den herben und warmen Geschmack von Heahmund's Erektion. Er fuhr mit dem Mund tiefer, saugte leicht an dem erhitzten Fleisch, fasziniert davon, welche Laute und Bewegungen es Heahmund entlockte. Ein weicher und etwas salziger Geschmack trat aus der Spitze hervor, ein kleiner Tropfen, und Ivar ließ seinen Mund höher gleiten, bis zur Spitze, und leckte mit der Zunge den heißen Tropfen weg, der sich aus Heahmund's Spitze ergossen hatte.

 

Er schmeckte etwas bitter – doch Ivar bekam eine heftige Welle der innerlichen Hitze, als er hoch zu Heahmund sah; der Christ hatte den Blick seiner glühenden Augen fest auf Ivar gerichtet, fasziniert, so von Lust gekennzeichnet, dass Ivar mit einem leichten Zischen seine eigene Erektion in der Hose wachsen spürte; er griff Heahmund's Schwanz fest, zog die Vorhaut ein wenig tiefer mit seiner Faust und legte seine Lippen und seinen heißen Mund erneut über Heahmund's Schwanz, nur saugte er ihn dieses Mal viel tiefer ein und begann damit, leichte auf- und ab-Bewegungen zu vollziehen, den Mund mal enger, mal etwas loser um die pralle Erektion.

 

„Großer Gott, Ivar....“ Heahmund's Stöhnen war eine Tortur für Ivar; der Christ saß angespannt in seinem Stuhl, der ganze Körper war mit Spannungen durchzogen; die Hand, die Heahmund an der Stuhllehne hatte und nicht in Ivar's Haar vergraben, krallte sich so fest dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Ivar hörte nicht auf – obwohl sein Kreuz von unangenehmen Haltung brannte und sein Nacken von ungewohnten Bewegungen schmerzte. Er wollte das nicht beenden. Nicht jetzt.

 

Sein eigener Schwanz pochte vor Empfindungen, presste hart gegen den Stoff seiner Hose, als Heahmund ein weiteres, vollkommen losgelöstes Stöhnen von sich gab; ein Zittern fuhr durch den trainierten Körper, und Ivar senkte den Kopf tiefer, ließ den Schwanz fast bis zum Ansatz in sich hineingleiten, auch wenn er davon fast würgen musste; doch das Geräusch, was Heahmund diese Bewegung entlockte, ließ Ivar innerlich noch mehr brennen als jede noch so blutrünstige Schlacht.

 

Er glitt mit dem Mund wieder zur Spitze, warf einen lüsternen Blick hoch zu dem Mann, mit dem er mehr intime Momente geteilt hatte als mit jedem anderen Menschen zuvor; der Schweiß stand Heahmund auf der Stirn, und als Ivar mit der Zungenspitze über Heahmund's Eichel fuhr, leicht neckend, da sah der Christ ihn ebenfalls an; seine Augen waren so glänzend und offen, dass Ivar eine Gänsehaut bekam.

 

„Ich will, dass du mich nachher fickst, Heahmund.“ stieß Ivar hervor, die Augen nicht abwendend. Heahmund keuchte tief und verstärkte den Griff seiner Finger in Ivar's Haar, er öffnete den Mund, als Ivar erneut über die Spitze leckte, sagte jedoch nichts.

 

„... und ich will, dass du auf mir kommst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, mein Bischof.“

 

Zu einer Antwort war Heahmund nicht in der Lage; er stieß ein gepresstes „Oh Gott...“ aus, als Ivar seinen Mund wieder eng und hitzig um seinen Schwanz schloss, und dieses mal viel fester saugte und lutschte als vorher, nicht mehr zu gemächlich, sondern mit kraftvollen Bewegungen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da spürte Ivar an seiner Zunge, wie Heahmund's Schwanz anschwoll, die Eichel fester wurde und leicht pulsierte; erst dann wurde sein Kopf mit festem Griff in die Haare zurückgerissen, und Heahmund hielt ihn in dieser Position, und Ivar leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen, als Heahmund seine freie Hand um seinen eigenen Schwanz schloss und sich selbst mit ein paar hektischen, kraftvollen Bewegungen vor Ivar's Gesicht zum Höhepunkt brachte.

 

Als die ersten Tropfen der heißen Flüssigkeit auf Ivar's geröteter Wange und seinem Haar landeten, kam er nicht umher seine Hand auf seinen eigenen Schoß gleiten zu lassen, sich selbst zu fühlen, während sich Heahmund heiß und unfassbar leidenschaftlich auf seinem Gesicht ergoss. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln leckte Ivar sogar einige Tropfen auf, die in seinem Mundwinkel gelandet waren, den Blick nie von Heahmund's Gesicht weichend.

 

In dieser Nacht kam Ivar nicht nur einmal unter Heahmund's Fingern und seinem Schwanz.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Nebelschwaden zogen sich durch das gesamte Feld vor der Burg; sie rochen metallisch, düster, und Ivar zog die Zügel seines Pferdes strammer und blieb stehen. Er stand in seinem Streitwagen, den Körper in eine schwarze und mit vielen Schnallen besetzte Rüstung gesteckt, und seine Augen wanderten unablässig über das weite Land vor ihm.

 

Einige der Männer hinter ihm lachten, scherzten – Ivar wusste, dass sie bereit für die Schlacht waren, und auch er konnte es kaum erwarten. Das Tor der Burg öffnete sich in der Ferne; eine große Streitmacht trat hervor, baute sich strategisch auf, um die Burg bestmöglich zu verteidigen, wenn die Wikinger den Berg herunterstürmen würden.

 

Sie waren zahlreich. Sehr sogar.

 

Ivar ließ den Blick seiner Augen nach rechts wandern; Hvitserk stand neben ihm, ebenfalls gut ausgerüstet, und neben Hvitserk hatte sich Heahmund platziert; er ritt ein riesiges, schwarzes Pferd, fast wie jenes, was er damals in der Schlacht verloren hatte. Ivar hatte es ihm geschenkt, am Morgen vor der Schlacht – er fand, es passte perfekt zu Heahmund, und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Christ sah großartig aus, ein stolzer Kämpfer, und Ivar versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Unfassbar, dass sich dieser Körper gestern Nacht noch unfassbar perfekt über seinen gelegt hatte, ihn besessen hatte. Immer wieder.

 

„Es sind viele, verdammt. Bei allen Göttern, das fehlt uns noch.“, stieß Hvitserk hervor und zückte seine Axt. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die geschärfte Schneide und blickte Ivar an, der sich leicht auf die Lippen biss und seinen Bruder musterte.

 

„Du meinst, es sind viele, aber die sehen lächerlich schwach aus. Die metzeln wir nieder, mein lieber Bruder. Sie haben keine Chance.“, antwortete Ivar und lehnte sich gegen das Standbein in seinem Wagen zurück, dass ihm eine aufrechte Position ermöglichte. Sein Blick glitt über die Dampfschwaden hinweg zu der Streitmacht, die sich immer noch nicht ganz positioniert hatte.

 

„Es kann sein, dass Ubbe, Björn und Lagertha mit ihnen kämpfen.“, murmelte Hvitserk; Ivar zuckte zusammen, ein Schock fuhr durch seinen Körper, und er drehte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem Bruder um.

 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Hvitserk. Das sagst du mir jetzt?!“

 

„Besser jetzt als nie. Ist doch egal.“

 

„Egal?! Pff, egal!! Ich werde Lagertha mit eigenen Händen zerfleischen, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Sie hat Mutter...“

 

„Ich weiß, dass sie Mutter getötet hat. Aber wir sollten nicht gegen unsere Brüder kämpfen.“

 

„Sie haben sich verschworen. Bei allen Göttern, Hvitserk, wieso kommst du mit so einer Neuigkeit ein paar Momente vor der Schlacht an?“ In Ivar brodelte es; er spürte heftige Wellen der Wut in sich hochkochen, und er biss sich auf die Lippen, auch wenn Hvitserk seinen Blick nicht erwiderte.

 

Lagertha.

 

Ein Wort wie Gift und Galle, eine Frau, schlimmer als jede Unzucht treibende Hure. Ivar krampfte seine Finger um die Zügel zusammen und stieß ein tiefes Schnauben aus. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Doch er würde sie erledigen. Heute würde der Tag da sein....

 

„Wer ist Lagertha?“, sagte Heahmund; auch seine Augen suchten das Schlachtfeld ab. Ein Stich setzte Ivar's Herz für einen Moment aus – Heahmund. Was war, wenn diese Teufelin seinen Bischof in die dreckigen Finger bekam? Doch er musste sich kontrollieren, sich konzentrieren.

 

„Sie hat unsere Mutter getötet und war eine von Ragnar's Frauen, also unseres Vaters. Lange, quälende Geschichte. Der einzige, der damit immer noch nicht zurechtkommt, ist Ivar.“, antwortete Hvitserk, und Heahmund und er tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, der Ivar's Mundwinkel nach unten beförderte. Er fauchte.

 

„Sie hat sie getötet! Natürlich töte ich sie dafür! Ich werde ihr den Bauch aufschneiden und mich in ihrem Blut baden!!“

 

„Natürlich wirst du das.“, schnaubte Hvitserk und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die gegnerische Streitmacht – sie waren bereit, und in der Ferne ertönte ein Signalhorn. Ivar biss sich erneut fest auf die Lippen, biss sie fast blutig, bevor er seine Stimme erhob, die so dunkel wie die Nacht durch seine Streitmacht ertönte:

 

„Wir werden keine Gnade haben! Tötet jeden einzelnen von ihnen, und Valhalla wird uns nahe sein!!“

 

Die Männer schrien, und Ivar machte eine wütende Handbewegung und schrie ebenso in die kalte Luft hinaus; sie rannten los, den Berg herunter. Ivar trieb seine Pferde gnadenlos an, schnalzte so hart mit den Zügeln dass die Rosse wieherten. In dem Schlachtgetümmel ging es aber unter.

 

Es war brutal, als die ersten Reihen mit unfassbarer Wucht aufeinander prallten. Binnen Sekunden war überall Blut, Dreck und Geschrei. Ivar war keine zwei Momente in der Schlacht, da musste er seine Axt schon in den Schädel eines Mannes rammen, der versucht hatte, seinen Wagen umzustürzen.

 

Doch so einfach war es nicht. Der Wagen machte sich gut in der Schlacht, und Ivar genoss es, die Kontrolle zu haben und den Wagen auch dafür einzusetzen, um über Körper einfach hinüber zu fahren und das Preschen von brechenden Knochen in seinen Ohren zu hören. Ihm lechzte es nach Blut, und nach einer Weile kam er richtig in Fahrt.

 

Seine Axt war befleckt, und als er sie in einem Gesicht versenkte, spritzte ihm das Blut nur so ins Gesicht; einige Tropfen landeten in seinem Mund, und er stieß ein tiefes, raunendes Lachen aus – es war wunderbar. Das Blut schmeckte süß, und das Spritzen erinnerte ihn fast an letzte Nacht, als Heahmund in seinem Gesicht gekommen war.

 

_Heahmund._

 

Ivar drehte sich auf seinem Wagen um, suchte das Getümmel ab. Der Christ war schnell zu finden, noch, auf seinem schwarzen Ross und mit seinem hervorragendem Schwert in der Hand. Ivar musste blinzeln – der Bischof war ein geborener Kämpfer. Das Schwert führte er, als wäre es nur eine Verlängerung seines Armes, und er stach mehrere Gegner binnen Sekunden nieder. Ob er sie köpfte, in die Brust stach, einfach aufschlitzte – er war genial in seiner Kampfkunst, und Ivar musste lächeln. Ein großartiger Mann, und ein Kribbeln schoss durch seine Beine und seine Lenden.

 

Als ein nächster Mann sich seinem Wagen näherte, stieß Ivar ein Schreien aus und rammte auch diesem seine Axt in den Schädel, tief und blutig. Er liebte das Geräusch der brechenden Schädelplatte, liebte den dunklen Blutfluss, der sich aus den Wunden ergoss – und am meisten liebte er es, wenn die Körper blass zusammensackten und ohne eine weitere Bewegung eins wurden mit dem Dreck und Blut, der den Boden besudelte.

 

Es war fast so, als ob sie siegen würden. Ivar sah es in den Augen der Männer, die er mit einem höhnischen Lachen niederschlug; sie hatten Angst. Die blasse Angst war ihnen ins Gesicht gemeißelt, und es trieb Ivar immer mehr an, die Blutgier wurde nicht gestillt. Er sehnte sich nach mehr, sehnte sich nach mehr Blut, er wollte es schmecken, fühlen, riechen. Und um das zu bekommen, was er wollte, tat Ivar alles. Er fiel in eine Art Rausch; achtete kaum mehr auf die Umgebung, stach und köpfte nieder, was ihm in die Quere kam. Seine benetzten Lippen leckte er immer wieder ab, auch wenn sein Magen schon gegen das Blut rebellierte und ihm einen seichten Schmerz bescherte.

 

Doch obwohl die Schlacht siegesreich zu verlaufen schien, passierten zwei Dinge in sehr schneller Abfolge, die Ivar nicht verhindern konnte, und sie passierten fast zeitgleich.

 

Er fand Heahmund in dem Getümmel wieder, etwas weiter entfernt von ihm selbst; der Christ hatte kein Ross mehr, und sein Gesicht war bedeckt aus Larchen von Blut und Schmutz. Seine blauen Augen stachen hervor wie eine Bergspitze aus dem eisigen Meer; und dann sah er sie.

 

Lagertha.

 

Sie trug kein Schild mehr, war gezeichnet von der Schlacht, und sie war im Begriff, zu Heahmund herüber zu rennen, auch wenn sie erkannte, dass er ein Christ war. Doch er metzelte die falsche Seite nieder, und Ivar schaltete sofort.

 

„Nein...“, stieß er hervor, schnalzte hart mit den Zügeln, als ihn urplötzlich ein harter Schlag rücklings vom Wagen warf und ihn hart auf den Boden aufschlagen ließ. Er nahm noch kurzzeitig das Wiehern des Pferdes wahr, das Rumpeln des Wagens der kippte, bevor sein Blick wieder etwas klarer wurde. Heftiger Schmerz schoss ihm durch den Körper und lähmte seinen Rücken für einen Moment.

 

Panik brach in ihm aus, als er sich schließlich auf die Arme stützte und seine Axt nahm; keine Krücke. Seine Schiene war nutzlos ohne die Krücke, und er stieß ein fast weinerliches Japsen aus, als er merkte, dass er nicht schnell genug zu Heahmund voran kam.

 

Er sah ihn genau; der Christ hatte den Tumult um Ivar's Wagen nicht mitbekommen, da er gegen zwei Gegner gleichzeitig kämpfte, und so bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Lagertha sich ihm mit zwei weiteren Männern näherte.

 

„Nein... Heahmund!!!“, schrie Ivar, doch seine Schreie gingen in dem Tumult unter. Er spürte, dass die Schlacht sich auflöste, dass sie siegten – doch er flehte die Götter an, dass es nicht so weit kam, dass Lagertha Heahmund erreichte.

 

Er schlug mit seiner Axt in einen toten Körper am Boden; er zog sich weiter voran, die Nüstern geweitet vor Schmerz und Anstrengung, doch er kam nicht sehr weit. Und er hasste sich in diesen Momenten dafür, hasste seine verfluchten und nutzlosen Beine, die nur hinterherschliffen in dem Dreck, und er fauchte. Bleckte die Zähne, schrie wütend.

 

Doch das alles half nichts.

 

Heahmund drehte sich gerade zu Lagertha und den Männern um, heftig atmend, von Anstrengung gekennzeichnet; und schon wurde er rücklings von einem anderen Komplizen niedergeschlagen und landete im Matsch und Dreck. Ivar schrie; helle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, wanderten seine Gestalt hinab. Ivar spuckte und verfluchte sie, und es war sein eigener Fehler, denn er sah ihr in diesen Momenten an - sie sah genau, dass er fühlte, dass Heahmund etwas wertvolles für ihn wahr, und sie sagte etwas zu den Männern mit denen sie gekommen war. Die Männer zogen den bewusstlosen Heahmund aus dem Schlamm und trugen ihn weg; Lagertha blieb stehen, immer noch genug Entfernung zu Ivar dass sie seine Schreie hörte, dass sie seine vor Zorn tränenden Augen sah, seine mit Blut gesprenkelten Zähne und Lippen.

 

Und doch starrte sie ihn nur an, mit Hohn und Häme in den Augen, warf ihre Axt in den Schlamm in Ivar's Richtung und machte sich auf den Weg, folgte den Männern, die _seinen_ Bischof trugen.

 

Sie zogen sich zurück, flohen, die ganze Streitmacht – Jubel brach aus, als die Gegner über umliegende Felder und matschige Wiesen flohen, nur Ivar konnte sich nicht freuen.

 

Seine untere Körperhälfte war bedeckt mit Schlamm, und er stank – und doch konnte er an nichts anderes denken. Tränen rollte seine Wangen herunter, Tränen der Wut, und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, diese wegzuwischen.

 

Sein Herz brannte, sein Magen rebellierte wild und die Eifersucht und der Verlust rissen ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch in seinen Körper und in jegliche Empfindungen; er erbrach ein wenig von dem geschluckten Blut, als er plötzlich zwei Arme spürte, die ihn hochzogen.

 

„Geht's dir gut?“, sagte die Stimme; es war sein Bruder Hvitserk, doch Ivar antwortete nicht. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Heahmund, und an Lagertha's Gesicht, als sie bemerkt hatte, was er für ihn bedeutete. Sie würde den Bischof nicht töten, sondern ihn als Druckmittel einsetzen. Ivar's Übelkeit ließ nicht nach, und seine Ohren rauschten laut und übertönten fast die Worte von Hvitserk.

 

„Wir haben gewonnen, wir können die Burg einnehmen! Genial, endlich wieder vernünftiges Essen.“

 

Er konnte sich nicht freuen. Gefühlslos ließ er sich von Hvitserk durch den Schlamm ziehen, bis jemand – es musste Olaf sein, was Ivar am Rande mitbekam – ihm seine Krücke in die Hand drückte, damit er wieder stehen konnte. Als er aufrecht stand, schoss ihm ein tiefes, unangenehmes Kribbeln und heftige Schmerzen in die Beine, doch er konnte nicht fühlen. Alles, was er konnte, war in die umliegenden Ländereien zu starren, die Punkte derer zu verfolgen, die flohen, und zu hoffen, dass er einen blonden Schopf Haare darunter sehen konnte.

 

Etwas brannte in seinen Augenwinkeln, und er verzog den Mund zu einer bitteren Grimasse.

 

„Er wird schon wieder auftauchen.“, hörte er Hvitserk sagen; Ivar warf seinem Bruder einen verzerrten Blick zu, und er musste hart gegen die Gefühle anschlucken, die sich in ihm aufbauten.

 

Er konnte nicht sprechen, nicht hier. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken, maßlos, und sobald er den Mund aufmachen würde, würde die standhafte Fassade fallen und sein wahres Ich zum Vorschein bringen, seine wahren Gefühle. _Er_ war fort, und Ivar's Herz weinte den schlimmsten Schmerz seit dem Tod seiner Mutter und seines Vaters.

 

Hvitserk drückte ihm ein Horn mit Met in die Hand, doch Ivar hielt es nur mit klammen Fingern fest, starrte auf die goldene Flüssigkeit, als würde er darin eine Antwort auf seine Fragen finden.

 

Doch das klare Gold gab ihm keine Antwort. Um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken, presste Ivar das Horn an seinen Mund trank es gesamt in einem Zug leer. Die Flüssigkeit brannte scharf bei der Menge, doch Ivar schluckte und schluckte, schloss die Augen fest dabei, und als das Horn leer war, gab er Olaf ein Handzeichen; sie würden nun die Burg einnehmen.

 

Der Met begann sofort durch das hektische Trinken seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Schwindel schoss Ivar hart in die Gliedmaßen, und er musste sich einen Moment auf seine Krücke stützten und stehen bleiben, damit er nicht einfach umfiel. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, den beschwerlichen Weg zu der Burg zu gehen – seine Krücke steckte andauernd im Schlamm fest, und die vielen Leichen auf dem Weg dahin waren ein Hindernis, auch wenn er nur mit Verachtung auf sie trat.

 

Während des gesamten Weges versuchte Ivar, sich auf das Johlen und Gröhlen seiner Leute einzustellen, versuchte, in Hvitserk's Stimmung zu schlüpfen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr der Verlust des Bischofs ihm das Herz zerriss. Er schluckte alles herunter, spülte mit Met nach, bis er angenehm betrunken war von dem goldenen Saft; er bekam von der Sichtung nicht allzu viel mit, denn alles verschwamm in dem Dunst seiner Trinkerei.

 

Er nahm auf dem Thron Platz, der in einer riesigen Halle stand; hier war kein König anwesend, und die Burg war schnell erkundet, denn sie war klein und schien nur zu einer Randregierung des Landes zu gehören.

 

Ivar ließ sich jedoch von nichts beeindrucken; als der Himmel dunkler wurde und sie ein Fest feierten, ihre Dinge in der neuen Halle aufgebaut, da lachte Ivar zwar und trank, und sprach auch wieder mit seinen Untertanen und seinen Gefährten, jedoch hörte die Übelkeit und der Schmerz nicht auf. Kein Met, noch so massig, konnte dieses Loch auffüllen; und es schoss ihm immer wieder in den Kopf: das Bild von Heahmund, der jetzt irgendwo in den Wäldern bei dieser Hexe Lagertha war, ohne Ivar. Ohne sie beide. Auf sich gestellt.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Ein Aufschrei hallte durch die Nacht, hallte durch die leeren, steinernen Gänge der Burg, hallten sicher auch über die Ländereien wider; es war ein kalter, schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei, tief und mitten in der Nacht, und doch hob niemand den Kopf in den Landen, um zu sehen, was passiert war.

 

Ivar rammte sich das kleine Messer scharf in seine Beine; die Schnitte waren tief, viel tiefer als beim letzten Mal, und das Blut lief in einem kleinen Rinnsal die dürren Beine hinab, tropften von den nutzlosen Waden auf das Fell unter Ivar's Körper.

 

„WARUM??!!!“, stieß Ivar erneut hervor, schrie alles heraus, schrie in die kalte Nacht hinein, doch er bekam von den Göttern keine Antwort. Sein Körper bebte heftig, zitterte und zuckte unter dem Beben seiner Tränen, die er endlich bei Nacht fließen lassen konnte, da sie niemand sehen würde. Die Maske war gefallen, sobald er sich in sein Zimmer eingesperrt hatte; bitter war es gewesen. Und trotz seiner Trunkenheit konnte Ivar sich an alles, was passiert war, bestens erinnern.

 

Er wusste, dass er ohne Heahmund an seiner Seite nicht schlafen wollte, und nicht schlafen konnte; er wusste auch, dass Lagertha sich wahrscheinlich gerade über ihn hermachen würde, und sei es nur, um Ivar zu verletzen.

 

Ivar biss sich so fest auf seine Unterlippe, dass diese zu bluten anfing; er kaute unablässig an dem kleinen Fetzen Haut, drehte sich mit seinen eifersüchtigen, kranken Gedanken im Kreis und bohrte ab und zu mit dem Messer in seiner Haut herum. Es gab nur einen Weg: Er musste Heahmund finden, und er musste Lagertha die Kehle für ihre Frechheit aufschneiden. Es musste schnell gehen, denn er konnte nicht in Betracht ziehen, dass Heahmund etwas passieren würde.

 

Niemals.

 

Ivar wurde bitter bewusst, dass er sich schrecklich und zutiefst in Heahmund verliebt hatte. Es war keine sexuelle Schwärmerei, nein. Das hier war leider echt. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass er dazu in der Lage war, so etwas wie Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen zu fühlen, sich zu nähern und diesen Menschen auch vermissen würde, wenn er mal nicht da war.

 

Ivar warf den Kopf zurück und leckte sich die Reste des Blutes von den Lippen; er seufzte tief, bevor er das Messer aus seiner Haut zog und es neben sich legte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

 

Wo war Heahmund wohl jetzt?

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eiskaltes Wasser und eine schallende Ohrfeige rissen Heahmund aus seiner Ohnmacht; er stieß ein Keuchen aus und spuckte das Wasser, was ihm in den Mund gelaufen war, schnell aus; er spürte genau, dass er gefesselt war, und die kühle Luft an seiner Haut verriet ihm, dass sie irgendwo draußen sein mussten.

 

Als er die Augen vorsichtig öffnete, war das allererste, was er erblickte, eine blonde Frau, die ihr Gesicht ihm zugewandt hatte. Sie hatte den Eimer mit Wasser nicht über ihn geschüttet, doch die Ohrfeige stammte eindeutig von ihr.

 

Sie starrte ihn eine Weile an; sie hatte helle Augen und ein reines Gesicht, dass noch ein wenig verdreckt von der Schlacht war – und sie trug kein Kleid wie die meisten Frauen, sie schien eine der Frauen zu sein, die wie Männer kämpften. Ivar hatte es ihm mal erklärt, doch er hatte es vergessen. Er erwiderte den Blick der Frau mit seinen tiefblauen Augen; sein Körper schmerzte und brannte.

 

„Wer bist du?“, fragte die Frau, und Heahmund zog seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Die Frau verschränkte die Arme und seufzte leise, dann ging sie mit einem schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu und drückte ihm urplötzlich ein Messer an die Kehle.

 

Heahmund bewegte sich nicht viel; er starrte die Frau weiterhin an, atmete ruhig weiter, auch wenn der Druck des Messers unangenehm war.

 

„Wer bist du und warum kämpfst du an der Seite von Ivar Lothbrok?“, wiederholte die Frau.

 

Heahmund schwieg. Seine Augen fixierten die Frau fest und sicher, auch wenn er wusste, dass er dank der strammen Fesseln nicht in der Lage war, hier irgendwelche Bedingungen zu stellen. Der Name brannte in seinem Kopf wider.

 

_Ivar._

 

 

 


	8. Deus videt omnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben!  
> Entschuldigt die lange Pause und meine Abwesenheit, aber das Leben ist manchmal einfach zu hektisch und lässt einem keine Zeit! Heute geht es weiter mit unserer Geschichte... Ich weiß, dass wir alle unser herzallerliebstes Pärchen vermissen (und ihre bösen Spielchen... ;)), ein wenig müssen wir uns jedoch noch alle gedulden! Wiedersehen macht Freude, und das wird später krachen... Bis dahin müssen wir uns noch gedulden. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass euch das neue Kapitel trotzdem weiterhin gefällt!  
> Liebste Grüße an alle und besonders an @Bubbly_Spiral, die meine absolute Inspiration und Fluffcake-Friend ist! <3

 

 

 

„ _Sie tun sehr oft weh, nicht wahr?“_

 

_Heahmund's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Zischen in der nächtlichen Stille; Ivar warf einen Blick zu dem Christen hinüber, der oberkörperfrei am Bettende saß und Ivar's ausgemerkelte Beine und Füße auf dem Schoß hatte._

 

_Ivar schloss für einen Moment die Augen; es fühlte sich verboten gut an, was Heahmund dort machte. Er hatte die rauen Hände ganz leicht um Ivar's Füße gelegt, streichelte sie mit leicht massierenden Bewegungen, die eine bibbernde Gänsehaut auf Ivar's Haut hinterließen. Das sanfte Kerzenlicht zeichnete Heahmund so weich, dass er fast wie eine Art Gott wirkte. Als Ivar die Augen wieder öffnete und Heahmund's blauen Augen begegnete, lächelte er leicht._

 

„ _Ja, eigentlich hört es nur auf, wenn ich schlafe oder betrunken bin. Ansonsten tun sie immer weh.“, hauchte er leise; seine Zehen zuckten leicht durch einen Nervenimpuls, als Heahmund sachte darüber strich. Jede Berührung hinterließ ein Kribbeln bei Ivar._

 

„ _Ich kann dir den Schmerz ein wenig nehmen, wenn du willst.“; Heahmund's Stimme wurde etwas rauer, herausfordernder, und Ivar hob gespannt eine Augenbraue. Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen vom Bett ab und sah den schwarzhaarigen Mann neugierig an. Der Christ steckte voller Überraschungen._

 

„ _Wie willst du das fertig bringen? Niemand kann den Schmerz nehmen, Heahmund.“_

 

_Ein weiches Lächeln umspielte Heahmund's Lippen, und mit einer fließenden Bewegung fuhr er mit seinen Händen Ivar's Knöchel hoch; er streichelte sanft die Aushebungen der Knochen, fuhr mit den Fingern um die Fersen und griff sie fest; Ivar kicherte leicht, als Heahmund die Beine mit einem Ruck näher zu seinem Körper zog, sodass Ivar mit dem Rücken auf den Fellen landete. Obwohl ihm kurz die Luft weg blieb, schoss ein aufkommendes, hitziges Kribbeln durch seine Glieder._

 

_Heahmund zögerte nicht lange; er beugte seinen starken Körper hinab und begann damit, sanfte Küsse auf Ivar's Fußgelenke zu geben; das Berühren der Haut mit dem Mund entlockte Ivar ein Ausatmen, kein ganzes Stöhnen. Auch wenn er eindeutig spürte, dass diese kleinen Berührungen ihn sehr erregten._

 

_Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Heahmund brachte ihn mit einem leisen, scharfen „Psst!“ zum Schweigen; so blieb Ivar nichts anderes übrig als mit dem Rücken auf dem warmen Untergrund liegen zu bleiben, während Heahmund's Lippen höher wanderten._

 

_Sie erreichten Ivar's dürre Waden; der Christ küsste jeden Millimeter Haut, den er finden konnte, und seine Hände fuhren unterstützend an den Seiten der Beine entlang. Es war ein noch intimerer Moment als der erste Sex mit Heahmund. Niemandem war es jemals gestattet worden, seine verkrüppelten Beine auf so eine Art und Weise zu berühren oder anzusehen – und Ivar gab auch zu, dass die ersten Berührungen unfassbar schwer für ihn gewesen waren; doch Heahmund war etwas anderes. Er war so viel mehr als die anderen Menschen, die er kannte._

 

_Eine Welle an Hitze preschte durch Ivar's zitternden Körper; sein Schwanz wurde hart, schon jetzt, auch wenn Heahmund noch nicht einmal bei den Knien angekommen war. Doch die Küsse brannten wie Feuer, und die Kombination aus Sanftheit und Bestimmtheit ließ Ivar ein weiches Stöhnen ausstoßen._

 

„ _Heahmund, was machst du...“, zischte Ivar, als Heahmund's Lippen die Knochen seiner Knie erreichten; seine Zunge glitt über die vollen Strukturen seines Mundes, und das feuchte Streicheln über die Haut stachelte Ivar's Lust nur noch mehr an._

 

_Er drückte den Kopf auf das Leinenkissen, und ihm entwich ein weiteres Seufzen vor Lust. Dieser Mann machte ihn verrückt....brachte seinen Verstand zum Schmelzen...._

 

_Die Zunge glitt höher, und Heahmund starke Unterarme spreizten Ivar's Beine leicht, ließen den Christen dazwischen Platz nehmen, während die Zunge und die Lippen an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel entlang rauschten. Ein Stechen ging durch Ivar's Magen, und er krallte sich an Heahmund's Haarschopf, der mittlerweile verdächtig nahe zwischen Ivar's Beine kam._

 

„ _Du schmeckst so süß, Ivar...“, keuchte Heahmund am oberen, inneren Rand seines Oberschenkels, und die harten Vibrationen von Heahmund's dunkler Stimme ließen Ivar in seiner eigenen Lust ertrinken. Er stöhnte und krallte seine Finger fester in Heahmund's Haare, weil er nicht wollte, dass er höher ging – es würde ihn umbringen vor Empfinden._

 

_Die Stoppeln von Heahmund's Bart kitzelten Ivar's Poansatz, als der große Mann seine Zunge auch dort herübergleiten ließ, und Ivar's Augen schlugen mit einem leichten Flattern der Wimpern zu – die Lust war kaum auszuhalten. Eine heiße Welle schwappte in ihm über, und er spürte, wie sich sein Bauch mehr und mehr zusammenzog._

 

_Keinen Millimeter mehr entfernt...._

 

_Ein Luftzug, ein weiches Atmen von Heahmund kurz vor seiner intimsten Stelle; eine Gänsehaut brach über Ivar's gesamten Körper ein, und er schlug seine Nägel in Heahmund's Kopfhaut._

 

_Ein Stöhnen, und Ivar bog seinen Rücken durch, keuchte grob auf, sodass seine Lunge fast platzte, als er Heahmund's Zunge an seinem Eingang spürte, seichte Umkreisungen, so schön wie die Nacht selbst. Heahmund's Hände spreizten Ivar's Beine mehr, und die Zunge wurde forscher, während Ivar die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper verlieren zu schien – ein weiterer Zentimeter, tiefer...._

 

 

 

Mit einem Keuchen erwachte Ivar aus tiefstem Schlaf; er war klebrig und verschwitzt und tastete panisch neben sich, doch dort war nichts als gähnende Leere. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was gerade eben passiert war – dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, und dass die kalte Realität ohne Heahmund war.

 

Ivar fuhr sich durch die schweißnassen Haare und seufzte bitter; sein Schwanz war zum Bersten gehärtet und lechzte nach einer Berührung, doch Ivar wusste, dass er selbst nicht viel ausrichten konnte.

 

Er brauchte Heahmund, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

 

Was nützte ihm das neu erworbene Land und die siegreiche Schlacht, wenn er den Christen nicht bei sich hatte?

 

Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich schlecht – wer war er, dass er einem Feind hinterher trauerte? Das war nicht seine Art, und er war kein schwächlicher, kleiner Wicht, der sich von diesem Menschenschlag einwickeln ließ.

 

Und doch... Als Ivar's Finger über die verschwitzten Felle fuhren und er für einen Moment lang tief einatmete, da fühlte es sich fast so an, als würde sein Herz nur für eine Hälfte seines Körpers schlagen.

 

Wo die andere Hälfte sich momentan aufhielt oder was sie durchmachen musste, das konnte er nur erahnen. Doch eines war gewiss – legte diese dreckige Frau von Lagertha auch nur einen Finger auf seinen Christen, dann würde er sie nicht nur schnell und langsam töten – er würde sie noch in der Luft zerreißen.

 

Obwohl es noch nicht ganz hell war, begann Ivar damit, sich die ledernen Schnallen seiner Beinschiene umzuwickeln, nachdem er seine Hose angezogen hatte. Er konnte keinen weiteren Tag verstreichen lassen. Die Feinde konnten zu schnell entkommen, und Ivar – wenn die Götter ihm kein Glück schenkten – würde Heahmund nie mehr wiedersehen. Doch das sollte nicht passieren. Vor allem wollte er nicht, dass irgend jemand anderes außer ihm Heahmund berührte. Der Gedanke machte ihn fast verrückt und ließ ihn jedes Mal innerlich schäumen vor Wut.

 

„Hvitserk!!!“ Das Brüllen des Namens hallte durch die leeren Gänge und Korridore der kleinen Burg; es dauerte eine Weile, bis ein verschlafener und leicht zerzauster Kopf durch die Tür guckte und die Stirn bitterböse runzelte.

 

„Was willst du, verdammt... weißt du, wie spät es ist?“, zischte Hvitserk genervt, als Ivar mit seiner Krücke auf ihn zugestakst kam und ihn leicht bleckend ansah.

 

„Zieh dich an, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wir müssen Lagertha und ihre Männer finden, ich will nicht, dass sie ihn töten.“

 

„Ihn? Deinen Christen? Bei allen verdammten Göttern Ivar, die sind über alle Berge. Du kannst sie nicht einholen.“, murmelte Hvitserk und wandte sich zum Gehen; doch Ivar wusste genau, welche Knöpfe er bei seinem Bruder drücken musste. Denn Hvitserk hatte eine Schwäche, und es war nur ein reiner Zufall gewesen, damals, dass Ivar diese Schwäche seines Bruders genaustens kannte.

 

„Du wirst vielleicht... naja, den guten Ubbe wiedersehen.“ Ivar ließ seine Stimme ganz beiläufig klingen, als wäre es nur ein spaßiger Einfall; seine blauen Augen hielten seinen älteren Bruder in Schacht, und er lächelte leicht, als Hvitserk sich langsam wieder in seine Richtung drehte, die Augen leicht zusammengepresst. Ivar's kleine Eckzähne glitten langsam über seine vollen Lippen; es wirkte.

 

„Ubbe? Was sollte mich Ubbe angehen....“, murmelte Hvitserk; doch Ivar entging die leichte, rosa Färbung auf Hvitserk's Wangen nicht, und er hievte sich noch einen Schritt näher an ihn.

 

„Du vermisst ihn. Ich sehe es dir doch an. Du hast dich damals zwar für mich entschieden, aber ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen, dass dir unser großer Bruder sehr fehlt. Du vermisst es, mit ihm in den Wald zu gehen...“, hauchte Ivar; Hivtserk's Wangen nahmen ein dunkles Rot an, und seine Augen begannen vor leichter, aufbrausender Wut zu glitzern. Er stockte sichtlich; die Räder in seinem Kopf bewegten sich, rechneten. Wägten ab. Er starrte Ivar misstrauisch an, der seine Zähne leicht bleckte und ein leises, melodisches Lachen ausstieß.

 

„Wir haben viel geübt, und Ubbe und ich, wir waren von Anfang an immer... Halt die Schnauze, Ivar. Ist gut, ich komme mit.“

 

Ivar grinste breit, während Hvitserk sich mit einem leisen Fluchen auf den Lippen in sein Zimmer zurückzog um sich anzuziehen; er schüttelte den Kopf leicht, erstaunt darüber, wie lächerlich schnell Hvitserk sich geschlagen gab. Aber er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Wenn es um derartige Dinge ging, war sein älterer Bruder unschuldig und dumm wie ein kleines Lamm.

 

Doch er ahnte ja nicht, was Ivar alles über ihn und Ubbe wusste. Was er gesehen hatte, als er sich hinter ihnen her in den Wald gerobbt hatte, weil sie ihn nie zum Üben mitgenommen hatten; weil sie ihn immer verstoßen hatten. Ihren verkrüppelten Bruder. Er sei zu schwach, hatten sie ihm immer gesagt, und waren lachend davon gegangen und hatten Ivar in seiner Wut und Enttäuschung zurückgelassen.

 

Es war eine wunderbare Waffe gegen die beiden. Ivar grinste breit, bevor er sich auf seine Krücke stützte und seinen Raum mit ein wenig Wehmut verließ; nur leise beschlich ihn das unwohle Gefühl, dass er eine fast kaum erkennbare Bewegung vor dem Fenster gesehen hatte – wie eine Schattengestalt.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Ihre Blicke.

 

Heahmund kannte diese Blicke. Er erwiderte keinen einzigen von ihnen, und doch sah er sie jedes Mal und spürte sie mit brennender Intensität auf seinem Körper. Sie starrte ihn an, wann immer sie konnte; wann immer es unauffällig schien und wann immer sie glaubte, dass Heahmund es nicht merken würde.

 

War es Neugierde?

 

Er war immer noch gefesselt und geknebelt, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit. Die Striemen an seinen Handgelenken waren wieder offen und genässt mit Wundwasser, doch was sollte er auch tun? Er hatte kein einziges Wort gesprochen, seitdem er hier gewesen war. Nicht eines. Weder seinen Namen preisgegeben, noch irgendetwas über Ivar gesagt.

 

Dafür hatte er mit einer Schnittwunde am Hals gebüßt, zugefügt von der blonden Frau, die – wie Heahmund nunmehr aus Gesprächen wusste – Lagertha war.

 

Ein großer Mann ging auf und ab vor ihm; Heahmund fand, er hatte Züge, die Ivar's Familie sehr nahe kamen; und doch hatte er diesen Mann noch nie gesehen. Seine Haare waren zu einem langen, geflochtenen Band verknüpft und hingen zwischen seinen Schulterblättern; seine Augen hatten dasselbe Blau wie Ivar's.

 

Heahmund versuchte, den aufkommenden Schmerz ein wenig zu unterdrücken, und richtete seinen Blick auf den Mann, der immer noch stur auf und ab ging.

 

„Wir können ihn nicht töten, ich glaube, er ist wichtig für Ivar. Es wäre eine Dummheit. Außerdem kämpft er gut.“, sagte Lagertha und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; ihr Blick glitt erneut zu Heahmund herüber, und sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

 

„Wir können aber keine zusätzlichen Mäuler zum Stopfen gebrauchen. Außerdem weißt du doch gar nicht, ob er wichtig für Ivar ist.“, sagte der große, junge Mann; er warf Heahmund einen Blick zu und kratzte sich am Kinn. Er hob eine Augenbraue an; Heahmund spürte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Dieses Blau... es war fast so, als würde Ivar ihn anstarren. Wenn es doch nur so wäre.

 

„Doch, ich weiß es. Ivar hat gesehen, wie wir ihn niedergeschlagen haben, und er ist blind vor Wut und Hass geworden. Es war nicht meinetwegen, Ubbe. Vertrau mir. Dieser Mann wird uns vielleicht mit viel Glück die verdammte Armee von dem Bengel vom Hals halten.“

 

Ihre Stimme war stark; Ubbe warf Heahmund einen Blick zu und zuckte schließlich die Schultern.

 

„Er gehört dir. Wir werden es ausprobieren, aber ich kümmer mich nicht um ihn. Bis wir keine zweite Armee und keine Taktik haben, wird er uns nichts bringen.“, schloss er ab; mit einem Nicken in Lagertha's Richtung verließ er schließlich das kleine Zelt, in dem sie sich befanden, und ließ Heahmund und sie allein zurück.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lagertha sich in die Nähe von Heahmund begab; sie hatte einen angebissenen Apfel in der Hand, warf diesen einmal kurz hoch und stellte sich dann vor Heahmund auf; ihre hellen Augen fixierten ihn.

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass er Lagertha ansah. Sie stockte leicht, dann jedoch fasste sie sich wieder schnell; was sie in diesen Momenten in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht ganz genau beziffern.

 

„Willst du mir immer noch nicht deinen Namen verraten? Ich werde dich nicht umbringen.“, sagte sie leise; ihr Gesicht war immer noch leicht dreckig, und ihre Augen fuhren neugierig über Heahmund's Gesicht. Sie biss noch einmal von dem Apfel ab, bevor sie diesen anschließend auf den Boden warf.

 

Was sollte er tun? Schweigen brachte ihn weder weiter, noch zurück. Es gab wieder einmal rein gar nichts, was er an seiner Situation ändern konnte – alles, was er konnte, war auf Gott zu vertrauen und zu hoffen, dass er nicht schon längst in den Kreisen der Hölle schmorrte. Von einer Heidenhölle in die nächste – es war wie verteufelt.

 

Heahmund räusperte sich leicht und legte seinen Kopf mit einem weichen Seufzen in den Nacken; er erwiderte den Blick der Frau weiterhin, bevor er leise sagte: „Mein Name ist Bischof Heahmund.“

 

„Heahmund? Ein seltsamer Name für einen Christen. Du bist doch Christ, oder?“ Ihre Hand fuhr unter Heahmund's Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an; Heahmund runzelte die Stirn, verzog jedoch ansonsten keine Miene. Sein Blick begegnete dem ihren, wenn auch mit Skepsis in den Augen.

 

Ihre weichen Hände fühlten sich ungewohnt an nach so langer Zeit, und die letzten Berührungen, die er genossen hatte, waren von Ivar gewesen; und Ivar war nicht immer sanft gewesen, auch wenn er so manche unterwürfige Züge in sich trug.

 

Lagertha's Finger glitten vom Kinn des Bischofs hinab an seinen Hals, streiften das silberne, kleine Kreuz, das Heahmund noch immer um den Hals trug. Es war das einzig wertvolle, was er noch besaß – das Schwert hatte man ihm abgenommen, ebenso andere kleine Messer. Und obwohl Lagertha ihren Blick auf das kleine Kreuz gerichtet hatte, starrte Heahmund sie weiterhin an.

 

Ihre blonden Haare waren prachtvoll geflochten, auch wenn einzelne Strähnen sich gelöst hatten und ihr die Strenge nahmen, die die kriegerische Frisur ihr sonst verliehen hätte. Die Haut ihrer Finger glitt vom kühlen Kreuz auf den Ansatz seines Schlüsselbeins und verharrten dort; Heahmund konnte ein innerliches, leichtes Brennen nicht verhindern.

 

Er war verwirrt. Verwirrt von der Situation, welche Rolle er hier zu spielen hatte – und warum diese Frau sich ihm auf diese Weise näherte. Obwohl er sich wegen Ivar innerlich dagegen wehrte, konnte seine Nase den Geruch von Weiblichkeit nicht komplett ausblenden; er stieß ein raues Grunzen aus und versuchte, so flach wie möglich zu atmen.

 

_Ivar._

 

Lagertha hob den Blick; ihre hellen Augen stellten eine Frage, die Heahmund nicht beantworten konnte – und nicht wollte. Nein. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt.

 

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, die Berührung auszublenden, die Lagertha vollführte – ihre Hand umschloss die Muskeln seines Nackens, und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drückte sie ihren warmen Körper gegen seinen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet; Heahmund konnte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals spüren.

 

Blaue Augen tauchten in seiner Dunkelheit der geschlossenen Augen auf – blaue, kristallklare Augen, die ihn fragend ansahen; volle Lippen und rabenschwarzes Haar, so dunkel wie die Nacht. Narben auf der Haut.

 

Heahmund schluckte, als er eine weitere Hand an seinem Kinn spürte; er öffnete seine Augen noch nicht, auch wenn er die immer eindeutigeren Bewegungen des Körpers vor ihm genaustens registrierte.

 

Wehr dich dagegen, mahnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

 

„Sieh mich an....“, flüsterte Lagertha gegen seine Lippen; Heahmund öffnete seine Augen, erschrocken innerlich darüber, wie nah sie ihm gekommen war; ihre Lippen waren keinen Zentimeter von den seinen entfernt, und anhand ihres Zitterns ahnte er, dass ihr letzter Beischlaf eine ganze Weile zurücklag und sie sich einfach nur nach einem Mann sehnte. Warum er es war, wusste er nicht.

 

„Ich kann nicht...“, sagte er leise, aber bestimmt gegen ihren Mund; er spannte seine Arme an, doch die Fesseln waren zu stark. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn deshalb.

 

„Sei kein Dummkopf...“, flüsterte sie, und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihre weichen, vollen Lippen auf die seinen gelegt; Heahmund stockte der Atem, und sein Körper versteifte sich zunehmend.

 

_Ivar._

 

 

Ein zweiter Kuss folgte, und Heahmund schloss die Augen – doch alles, was er sah, war der junge Wikinger und der Schmerz darüber, was dieser wohl empfinden würde, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - eine kleine Frage zum Schluss noch hin: Wollt ihr eine Sexszene zwischen Heahmund und Lagertha haben oder soll ich diese galant umgehen? :D Vielleicht bricht es ja einigen das Herz, und das wollen wir ja nicht. ;)


	9. Verflucht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!
> 
> Vielen Dank für eure Geduld und eure immer so lieben Kommentare... heute habe ich mich mal wieder rangesetzt und weiter geschrieben! :) Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefällt...  
> Da es einigen doch das Herz brechen würde, habe ich keine Sexszene zwischen Heahmund und Lagertha geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich dabei selbst so wütend geworden, dass es schief gegangen wäre! :D Außerdem liebe ich das Pairing Ivar und HEahmund so sehr, dass ich die beiden kaum getrennt lassen kann.
> 
> Viel Spaß und ein sonniges Wochenende euch allen! <3

 

Einfach war im Leben selten etwas.

 

Vieles war schwer – Ivar wusste das. Laufen war schwer, keine Schmerzen haben war schwer, niemals geliebt worden zu sein im Leben außer von einem Menschen – das war schwer, zermürbend und traurig.

 

Aber ein anderes Lager zu finden, wenn man so hungrig darauf war wie ein räudiger Hund – nun ja, das gehörte zu den Dingen, die Ivar Lothbrok im Blut lagen.

 

Er lag im hohen Gras, bedeckt von Büschen in einer kleinen Mulde am Rande, den Körper von Hvitserk nahe, der sich schon die ganze Zeit auf der Lippe herum biss. Er wirkte schon den ganzen Weg über nervös, doch Ivar scherte sich nicht groß darum. Mit wachen Augen begutachtete er das Lager – es waren nicht mehr viele übrig, ein paar Krieger, eingezäunt von ein paar Zelten und Feuern.

 

„Sie sind Dummköpfe, allesamt. Ein Blinder hätte dieses Lager finden können.“, murrte Ivar und senkte seinen Blick zu Hvitserk; dieser hatte den Blick streng auf das Lager gerichtet, nickte jedoch leicht.

 

„Sie sind erschöpft, denke ich.“

 

„Erschöpft? Dumm sind sie. Einfältig. Wir müssen uns einen Plan überlegen.“

 

Ivar rutschte mit dem Rücken leicht in die Kuhle hinein und zog den leicht störrischen Hvitserk mit sich; als er sich sicher gegangen war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, beugte er sich zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

 

„Also – wir gehen ganz simpel vor. Wir werden einfach in ihr Lager gehen und ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten.“

 

Hvitserk blinzelte leicht; er kratzte sich kurz am Kopf, bevor er leise zischte: „Bist du gestört? Wir können da doch nicht einfach...“

 

„Nein sieh doch! Damit rechnen sie nicht. Anführern wird nichts getan, sofern sie ein Angebot unterbreiten wollen. Das ist Gesetz.“

 

„Ein Angebot? Was für ein Angebot? Sie nicht zu töten?“

 

„Nein, du Esel. Ich... nun ja, der Bischof gegen das Zurückziehen unserer Streitmacht.“, flüsterte Ivar; er spürte, dass seine Wangen einen tiefen Rotton annahmen, weil Hvitserk ihn in der Tat musterte, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Ein paar Mal blinzelte Hvitserk noch, dann öffnete er vorsichtig den Mund.

 

„Du meinst das ernst?“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Der... Bischof.... gegen den Rückzug? Ist er irgendwie aus reinem Gold gemacht oder warum... ist er dir das wert?“

 

Ivar schluckte und wich Hvitserk's ungläubigen Blick aus. Er biss sich kurz fest auf die Unterlippe, überlegte, was er antworten sollte auf diese doch äußerst perplexe Frage. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass der Bischof seltsame Gefühle in ihm hervorrief und dass er ihn immer gerne im Bett hat, doch wie verpackte er es nur richtig?

 

„Er... ist ein guter Kämpfer und ich... habe da einen Plan, der... naja, mit England. Und jetzt frag nicht so doof. Du wirst Ubbe sehen, reicht dir das nicht?“

 

Hvitserk schnaubte tief, und Ivar stieß ihn fest an.

 

„Du brauchst gar nicht schnauben! Ich weiß, was du für Ubbe empfindest.“

 

„Er ist unser Bruder, Ivar.“

 

„Brüder machen gewisse Dinge nicht, Hvitserk.“, zischte Ivar giftig, und mit leichter Freude sah er, wie Hvitserk die Schultern wütend zuckte und sich wieder Richtung Lager drehte und die Menschen dort beobachtete.

 

„Auf mein Zeichen“, hauchte Ivar und drückte seine Krücke fest in den Waldboden, damit er bereit für das Aufstehen und die Begegnung war. Sein Herz schlug so fest, dass ihm sogar übel davon wurde.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

„Und ihr dachtet, ihr marschiert hier einfach rein, mitten am Tag, und wir kapitulieren?“

 

Die Stimme von Lagertha war fest und drohend – Ivar verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse. Wie sehr er diese Frau doch hasste! Er umklammerte den Metkrug fester, den er bekommen hatte, und hob sein Kinn leicht an, den Blick nicht abwendend von der blonden Frau, die seine Mutter getötet hatte.

 

Ubbe hatte neben ihr Platz genommen; er war seit dem letzten Mal gefühlt etwas breiter an Muskeln geworden, und seine Haare waren anders. Sie saßen gegenüber von Hvitserk und Ivar, getrennt durch einen relativ instabilen Holztisch, den Ivar schon bei seinem Niedersitzen bemängelt hatte. Dennoch ließ er sich Zeit mit der Antwort – er nahm einen kleinen, genüsslichen Schluck aus dem Krug, bevor er leise auflachte.

 

„Seht, ihr habt mir etwas genommen, was ganz alleine mir gehört. Als Schlachtgewinner habe ich eigentlich Anspruch darauf. Da ich jedoch gütig bin....“

 

Ein Schnaufen unterbrach Ivar's Redefluss; Ubbe hatte sich zurückgelehnt und starrte seinen jüngeren Bruder voller Hohn an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Ubbe Ivar offen ansah – vorher hatten seine Blicke nur an dem verdächtig stillen Hvitserk geklebt, der ein seichtes Rot auf seiner Stirn und den Wangenknochen trug.

 

„Du bist nicht gütig. Du hast uns überrannt. Ich weiß nicht, was daran Güte sein soll.“, sagte Ubbe schnarrend, doch Ivar ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

 

„Ich bin gütig, weil ich Lagertha nicht auf der Stelle in Stücke reiße. Ich habe ein Anrecht auf alles hier. Aber – ich bin nicht hier, um frevellos zu streiten. Ich will das wiederhaben, was ihr mir genommen habt – den Bischof. Er ist mein Sklave.“, fuhr Ivar unbeirrt fort, den Blick strikt zwischen Lagertha und Ubbe hin- und herschwenkend.

 

Lagertha lehnte sich mit einem leichten Einatmen in ihrem Stuhl zurück; ihre Augen fixierten Ivar fest.

 

„Was ist dir so wichtig an ihm?“, fragte sie, doch Ivar lachte nur leise auf.

 

„Das ist egal. Er ist mein Sklave, und ich will ihn haben. Ich biete euch dafür den Rückzug aus der eingenommenen Stadt an. In drei Tagen sind wir weg.“

 

Er wusste, dass das Angebot seine Wirkung entfaltete – Ubbe versteinerte sich, während Lagertha ihn abschätzend musterte. Ivar ließ die Spannung wirken – ihm war bewusst, dass sie fast keine andere Wahl hatten und dieses Angebot als gut erachten würden. Ein Menschenleben, dazu noch das eines Christen, gegen Ruhe – das war fast einmalig.

 

„Das ist dein Ernst?“, fragte Ubbe rau; er warf Hvitserk einen kurzen Blick zu – dieser erwiderte ihn nur leicht nickend, ansonsten wanderte sein Blick wieder zu seinen ineinander verschränkten Händen.

 

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Lagertha nickte Ubbe zu, und Ubbe gab einem der umstehenden Wachen ein kurzes Handzeichen.

 

„Wenn du willst. Ein schlechter Tausch, würde ich fast sagen, aber wenn er dir mehr zu Nützen ist als uns.... Den Frieden ist es wert.“

 

Ubbe hob seinen Krug an, und Lagertha ebenso. Ivar schlang seine Hand um den warmen Krug und erhob diesen ebenso zum Anstoßen – innerlich jedoch brodelte er. Es war nicht nur der Hass auf diese verfluchte Frau, die es wagte, sich so eingebildet in seinen Weg zu stellen – nein, es war die simple Tatsache, dass er etwas an ihr entdeckt hatte.

 

Etwas, wofür er ihr auf der Stelle die Gedärme einzeln herausreißen wollte.

 

Einen kleinen, fast kaum erkennbaren Bissabdruck am Hals, der leicht gerötet war. Im Normalfall nichts hinderliches – wenn Ivar nicht im Hinterkopf hatte, dass Heahmund gerne biss. Ein tiefes Stechen breitete sich in ihm aus, und als er einen Schluck trank, schmeckte der Met plötzlich furchtbar bitter.

 

Mit einem Klirren und einem leichten Poltern wurde die Stille nur wenige Augenblicke unterbrochen – die Wache war wieder aufgetaucht, mit Heahmund im Schlepptau.

 

Ivar blieb das Herz fast stehen, und auch wenn es nur ein paar Tage gewesen waren – es war wie ein Schock, ein wunderbarer, tiefsitzender, warmer Schock, als er Heahmund's blaue und etwas müde Augen auf sich spürte.

 

Er sah erschöpft aus, jedoch war er gewaschen und wirkte nicht so, als hätte er die letzten Tage hungern müssen. Sein Körper war immer noch straff und bepackt mit den Muskeln vom Kampf.

 

Hitze breitete sich urplötzlich in Ivar's Körper aus, schoss von den Zehen zum Haaransatz – ein angenehmes Prickeln, so weich wie die Küsse, die Heahmund ihm einst geschenkt hatte. Der Christ warf Ivar einen leicht verdutzten Blick zu; dann jedoch nickte er.

 

Ivar nahm sich den Krug nochmals, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Er wollte die brennende Hitze in seinem Gesicht loswerden, doch so richtig funktionierte es nicht.

 

Lagertha bemerkte das.

 

Sie nickte der Wache zu und dieser übergab das Seil, mit dem Heahmund gefesselt war, an sie. Sie zog einmal daran – kräftig, damit Heahmund näher kam – und dann warf sie Ivar einen Blick zu, einen tiefen, fast hämischen, als sie dem Bischof kurz über den Arm strich.

 

Ivar's Gesicht verzog sich urplötzlich; er versuchte, das innerliche Überrollen an Hass und Wut und etwas anderem, für das er keinen Namen hatte, zu überdecken mit einem schiefen Grinsen, jedoch wurde nur ein furchtbar verzerrter Mund daraus. Seine blauen Augen hielten Lagertha in Schacht, und er zischte leise auf.

 

„Gib ihn mir.“

 

„Er ist ein kluger Mann, ich weiß schon, warum du ihn unbedingt haben willst. Wenn man einmal seine Schale geknackt hat, ist er in der Tat ein edler Mann.“, säuselte sie so sanft, dass Ivar speiübel wurde.

 

Er wich ihrem Blick aus und setzte sein Augenmerk auf Heahmund, der Ivar's Blick auswich und somit so einiges sagte, was Ivar eigentlich nicht hatte wissen wollen – oder doch nicht wahrhaben wollte?

 

Als Heahmund den Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte, konnte Ivar an dem Ansatz seines Halses zum Nacken hin ein paar deftige Kratzspuren sehen. Er musste tief einatmen, damit ihn dieses ekelhafte Gefühl nicht komplett zerfraß, und er biss sich fest auf die Lippe, während er wie betäubt auf die Kratzer in Heahmund's Haut starrte.

 

Er wollte das nicht wahrhaben, nein. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Lehne seines Stuhls, und er schluckte das erneute Aufsteigen des Gefühls herunter. Es half auch nicht, dass Hvitserk ihn leicht anstieß.

 

Sein Herz klopfte seltsam unregelmäßig, und als er Lagertha wieder ansah, innerlich getränkt mit so viel Hass wie noch nie, blühte auf ihren Lippen ein so breites, volles Lächeln auf, dass es fast wie ein Blutstropfen am Rande einer Wunde aussah.

 

„Hier hast du ihn. Sind drei Tage als Frist also festgesetzt?“, hauchte Lagertha, während sie Heahmund immer noch die Hand auf den Arm gelegt hatte. Heahmund versteifte sich unter der Berührung, und Ivar warf ihm einen fast genauso giftigen Blick wie Lagertha zu.

 

„Ja. Natürlich. Hvitserk, wir gehen.“, stieß Ivar hervor, und versuchte dabei nichts von seinen brennenden Gefühlen durchblicken zu lassen, auch wenn man seiner Stimme die Wut deutlich anmerkte.

 

Hvitserk zuckte zusammen – er warf Ubbe einen hektischen Blick zu. Dieser erwiderte den Blick intensiv, doch Ivar stieß Hvitserk beim Aufstehen fest gegen den Rücken.

 

„Nimm du ihn!“, bellte er seinem jüngeren Bruder zu, und Hvitserk stand mit einem leisen Keuchen auf.

 

„Ich muss noch mit Ubbe reden. Bitte, nur einen Moment.“

 

Ivar schnaubte wütend, doch als Ubbe ihm zunickte und Lagertha sich erhob, um Heahmund wie ein Pferd herüber zu führen, da bleckte Ivar die Zähne.

 

„Meinetwegen. Aber nur einen Moment. Dankesehr.“, warf er Lagertha entgegen, die ihm den Bischof übergab und mit einem letzten, lüsternen Blick in Richtung Bischof aus dem Zelt verschwand, während Ivar Heahmund grob hinter sich her zog und Ubbe mit Hvitserk zurückließ.

 

Als sie ein wenig weiter entfernt draußen in der mittlerweile einschreitenden Dämmerung standen, drehte sich Heahmund in Ivar's Richtung. Der Wikinger versuchte, den Geruch von Heahmund nicht einzuatmen und auch sonst so zu tun, als sei der große Mann neben ihm nur Luft, während er das Seil so fest hielt, dass seine Finger zitterten.

 

„Ivar....“, begann Heahmund leise und rückte einen Schritt näher, doch Ivar wich ihm ein paar Zentimeter aus und stach seine Krücke fest in den Boden.

 

„Halt. Deine. Klappe.“, fauchte er, so leise und giftig, dass Heahmund ihn nur kurz ansah und dann den Blick auf das Zelt richtete, in dem Hvitserk immer noch mit Ubbe war.

 

Ivar versuchte erst gar nicht anhand der Schatten, die die untergehende Sonne an das Zelt warf, zu erkennen, was die beiden beredeten. Er wusste auch so, dass Hvitserk sich wahrscheinlich jetzt an Ubbe presste, ihn festhielt und ihm mit schleimiger Stimme schwor, dass er das so nicht gewollt hatte. Und wahrscheinlich würden Ubbe's Hände wieder an Hvitserk's Wangen gleiten, Stirn gegen Stirn, wie damals im Wald, als Ivar sie gefunden hatte.

 

Bitterkeit und ein Brennen in den Augen stieg in Ivar hoch; er wischte sich kurz mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die Augen, den Mund immer noch fest verzogen, und blickte in Richtung Sonne.

 

Es war ihm egal, dass Heahmund diese scheinbar rein zufällige Bewegung bemerkt hatte – er starrte Ivar an, die blauen Augen so fest auf den Wikinger gerichtet, dass diesem unfassbar heiß im Innern wurde. Es kostete ihn große Kraft, nicht in Tränen der Wut und des Betrogenseins auszubrechen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Heahmund ihn auffangen würde.

 

 

Als Hvitserk ein wenig später mit heftig roten Wangen und einer leicht zerzausten Frisur aus dem Zelt kam, die Lippen eindeutig geschwollen, da sagte Ivar nicht viel.

 

Er drückte Hvitserk die Fesseln in die Hand und stakste so schnell vor, dass die anderen beiden Schwierigkeiten hatten, hinter dem wütenden Wikinger hinterherzukommen.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Die Tür war genau zwei Sekunden lang hinter ihnen geschlossen, da wich Heahmund einem kleinen, fliegenden Messer aus, das Ivar nach ihm warf.

 

„Lagertha also, ja?“, schrie er und griff bebend vor Wut in seine Brusttasche, um ein weiteres Messer hervorzuholen, während Heahmund die Hände hob und den Kopf ein wenig einzog.

 

„Ivar, wovon redest du?“, sagte er, und duckte sich urplötzlich, als Ivar das zweite Messer nach ihm warf und einen Schrei ausstieß, der Heahmund durch Mark und Bein ging.

 

„Denkst du, ich bin so einfältig? Denkst du, ich habe diese Kratzer auf deinem Nacken nicht bemerkt, hm? Mit dem Feind, Heahmund! Du bist... das allerletzte!!!!“ Ivar musste tief Luft holen und drehte sich hektisch um, um noch mehr Sachen zu finden, die er auf Heahmund werfen konnte.

 

Der Christ näherte sich Ivar; er hatte die Hände immer noch oben, immer noch gestriemt von den Fesseln, die Hvitserk ihm kurz vor der Tür abgenommen hatte. Es waren keine vorsichtigen Schritte, die er machte; in seiner blanken Wut fauchte Ivar ihn an und stakste mit seiner Krücke weiter zurück.

 

„Geh. Oder ich töte dich! Wie konntest du diese Frau nur anfassen?!“, brüllte Ivar ihm giftig entgegen, und als Heahmund sich vor ihm befand, schubste er ihn mit einem festen Ruck zurück.

 

„Ivar, verdammt! Ich hatte keine Wahl! Ich wusste, dass ich entkommen musste, und sie hätten mich getötet! Ich konnte mich nicht einmal wehren, ich habe nur an dich gedacht...“

 

„An mich?!?! Während du dieses Fischweib gefickt hast?! Ah!“

 

Ein Krug, und Heahmund musste stark nach rechts ausweichen, während das Keramik mit einem lauten Knall an der Wand hinter ihm zerschellte.

 

„Ich sage dir die Wahrheit. Ich hatte keine Wahl.“ Heahmund trat wieder einen Schritt näher auf Ivar zu, der nicht mehr weiter ausweichen konnte, da er fast an die Wand stieß. Seine freie Hand schubste Heahmund wieder zurück, die Augen brennend mit Tränen und Hass, doch Heahmund ging wieder auf ihn zu.

 

Als Ivar ihn erneut schubsen wollte, hielt Heahmund seine Hand in einem eisernen Griff fest. Ivar war so außer sich, dass die Krücke stark mit seinem gesamten Körper zitterte. Blaue, verletzte Augen sahen hoch zu dem Christen, der einiges an Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn trug, als er den jungen Wikinger in Schacht hielt.

 

„LASS MICH IN RUHE!!“, schrie Ivar ihm erneut entgegen; er versuchte, seine Hand mit einem Ruck zu befreien, doch Heahmund war stärker.

 

„Ivar, ich liebe dich.“

 

 

Ivar's Herz machte einen mächtigen Satz, und obwohl die Wut noch alle seine Sinne vernebelte, starrte er Heahmund verständnislos an, die Augenbrauen vor Wut verzogen, immer noch zitternd vor Wut.

 

Heahmund rückte so nah an ihn heran, dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten; als er Ivar's Arm für einen Moment los ließ, spürte er das Brennen einer schallenden Ohrfeige im Gesicht, so schnell, dass er nur kurz nach Luft schnappen konnte.

 

„Sowas sagt man nicht! Nicht, wenn man... sowas tut...“, wimmerte Ivar, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und er war machtlos gegen das Wegblinzeln. Heiß liefen sie seine Wange herunter, und er schlug Heahmund ein zweites Mal ins Gesicht.

 

Seine Finger brannten von der Härte des Schlages, und Heahmund's Wange wurde schnell feuerrot. Doch der große Christ fauchte nur leise; mit einem geschickten Manöver drückte er Ivar mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, presste den freien Arm gegen die kühle Mauer.

 

Ivar keuchte leise.

 

Heahmund ließ seinen Blick an Ivar's Gesicht hinablaufen, und es zerriss ihn fast, den sonst so starken jungen Mann derart machtlos und angegriffen zu sehen. Es tat weh, tief in ihm, und doch hielt er Ivar weiter in Schacht.

 

Die blauen Augen fanden sich, und Ivar's Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch angespannter. Die ohnehin schon großen Augen weiteten sich, als Heahmund sich näher an ihn beugte.

 

Mit der Nase stieß er sanft gegen Ivar's Nase, liebte den heißen Atem, den Ivar ausstieß, liebte das unkontrollierte Beben des Gegenübers.

 

„Ich liebe dich, hörst du?“, flüsterte er sanft gegen diese vollen, rötlichen Lippen, und als Ivar noch einmal fest ausatmete, drückte Heahmund seine Lippen fest gegen Ivar's, verschmolz zu einem sanften, weichen Kuss.

 

Für einen Moment war Ivar still, nur sein Körper zitterte nach wie vor stark. Als Heahmund sich leicht von ihm löste, krümmte er sich mit einem Mal heftig zusammen, atmete keuchend aus und stieß ein Fluchen aus, während Ivar sich losgerissen hatte und beschwerlich zum anderen Ende des Zimmers humpelte.

 

Doch trotz des Schlages gegen die Magengrube mit der spitzen Seite der Krücke stemmte Heahmund sich auf, machte einen Satz nach vorne und riss den noch gehenden Ivar mit einem Stoß auf den Boden. Die Krücke fiel polternd zur Seite, und der junge Wikinger landete mit Heahmund über ihm auf dem Rücken.

 

Ivar keuchte hart, als die Luft so plötzlich aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde; er zischte wütend und schlug einmal und fest gegen Heahmund's Schläfe. Dieser hatte jedoch genug von den Scherereien – mit einer festen Bewegung drückte er einen Arm von Ivar so gewaltsam nach unten, dass dieser einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab; mit der anderen Hand packte er Ivar's Kinn so fest zwischen Daumen und die restlichen Finger, dass er den Kiefer nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

 

Er atmete heftig, da der Schlag in die Magengrube immer noch mehr als übel schmerzte; doch seine wütenden, blauen Augen fanden Ivar's schnell.

 

„Jetzt hörst du mir VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ZU!“, schrie Heahmund; er spürte genau, wie Ivar sich unter ihm versteifte, und trotz des mehr als tödlichen Blickes, immer noch glitzernd mit Tränen, still hielt.

 

Heahmund atmete kurz aus, bevor er sich näher an Ivar beugte. Seine Stimme war ein raues Zischen.

 

„Ich habe niemals die Absicht gehabt, mich mit dieser Frau zu vereinen. Warst du schon einmal in Gefangenschaft? Nein? Dann hast du auch keine Ahnung, wie das ist. Ich habe alles so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe, Ivar der Knochenlose. Zweifel niemals an mir!“

 

Die Finger von Ivar's Kinn lösten sich, und Ivar öffnete seine Lippen sanft, starrte Heahmund nach wie vor wie betäubt an. Er blinzelte kurz, während Heahmund ihn immer noch ansah. Beide atmeten heftig.

 

„Sag es nochmal.“, stieß Ivar grob hervor, und die Hand seines freien Arms schlug sich in Heahmund's Nacken fest, krallten sich in den Haaransatz. Der Christ stöhnte leise, beugte sich näher zu Ivar.

 

„Ich liebe dich, verdammt.“

 

Eine Art Wimmern entwich Ivar's Lippen, und er zog so fest an Heahmund's Haaren, dass dieser leicht keuchte, bevor er ihm einen mehr als hungrigen Kuss auf den Mund presste, die Lippen immer noch leicht geöffnet.

 

„Nochmal!“, keuchte Ivar, und seine Augen rollten leicht zurück, als Heahmund sich mit einem leisen, erregenden Stöhnen an Ivar's Hals zu schaffen machen.

 

Er biss in die weiche Haut, spürte an seiner Zunge den rasenden Puls des Heiden.

 

„Ich liebe dich... verflucht nochmal, und wie.“

 

Ihre Lippen prallten so hart aufeinander, dass es weh tat, doch in diesem Moment zählte der Schmerz nicht. Alles, was zählte, war der drängende Druck ihrer Körper gegeneinander und die bebende Hitze, die sich zwischen ihren Körper ausbreitete wie ein Großbrand, keine Zelle unbetroffen ließ.

 

Selbst die winzige Träne, die Ivar aus dem Augenwinkel rann, war nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein.

 

 

 


	10. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen wunderbaren guten Abend! :)  
> Meine leider momentan rare Zeit habe ich heute für euch benutzt, und heute ist ein Tag... nun ja. Lest selbst!   
> Ich danke euch vom ganzen Herzen für euren lieben Kommentare, ich freue mich jedes Mal so sehr... Ich hoffe, ihr mögt mich nach diesem Kapitel auch noch! :D ;)  
> Alles Gute für den Rest der Woche!  
> Liebste Grüße <3

 

Ihre Küsse waren hart und ungewöhnlich verlangend, auch wenn Ivar innerlich so zwiegespalten war noch nie.

 

Er genoß jeden Kuss, jede Berührung, die Heahmund ihm schenkte. Er stöhnte sanft, als Heahmund ihn binnen Momenten auszog, die schwarzen Kleider von seinem erhitzten Körper nahm, als sei es nur ein dünnes Tuch; und auch seine Hände waren äußerst erbarmungslos mit Heahmund's Gewandungen, zu groß die Lust auf diesen unfassbaren Körper.

 

Auch wenn er immer wieder mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kratzer an Heahmund's Nackenseite fuhr, und jedes Streicheln dort löste einen tiefen, mit Abscheu vermischten Schmerz in ihm aus, den er in den wunderbar wilden Küssen ertränkte.

 

Heahmund bemerkte diese Gesten jedoch genau, und mit einer fließenden Bewegung nahm er Ivar's Hand von jener Stelle weg, sah die Hand kurz an und führte sie dann an seine Lippen, um die Handinnenfläche sanft zu küssen, während Ivar's hungriger Blick ihn fast auffraß.

 

„War sie das?“, keuchte Ivar sanft; Heahmund zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch, antwortete jedoch nicht und fuhr damit fort, Ivar's Handgelenk sanft zu küssen. Er setzte sogar zu einem leichten Biss an, und Ivar musste schlucken, auch wenn er ein leichtes Zittern vor Erregung nicht verbergen konnte. Heahmund lag über ihm, zwischen seinen Beinen – da sie bereits nackt waren, spürte Ivar genau Heahmund's pochenden Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen, und es reizte ihn so sehr... Er wollte ihn. Doch die Kratzspuren machten ihn verrückt.

 

„Sei leise...“, flüsterte Heahmund endlich; als er seinen Kopf über Ivar beugte, biss sich Ivar auf die Lippen, erwiderte Heahmund's Blick, der ihn ehrlich musterte. Doch es tat weh, immer noch.

 

Es klatschte leise, als Ivar Heahmund eine feste Ohrfeige gab.

 

Binnen Sekunden waren Ivar's Handgelenke auf das Fell gedrückt, und Heahmund beugte sich tief zu ihm hinab, um ihn mit festen und drängenden Küssen zu überdecken; Ivar keuchte leise, drehte die Augen leicht nach hinten und genoß die aufsteigende Bedrängung.

 

„Wer nicht aufhören will muss leiden....“, flüsterte Heahmund gegen Ivar's hitzige Haut, und mit einer schnellen und groben Bewegung presste er seine Hüften näher gegen Ivar's, drang mit seinem Schwanz fast bis zu Ivar's Po vor; nur ein paar Zentimeter vorher stoppte er, den Blick auf Ivar gesenkt, der heftig atmete und sich sichtlich nach dem Verkehr sehnte.

 

„Ich habe etwas besorgt....“, flüsterte Ivar und deutete mit einer Augenbewegung auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Bett – ein kleines Fläschen stand dort, unbeschriftet, und doch wusste Heahmund sofort, um was es sich handelte.

 

Er ließ nur eine Seite von Ivar's Händen los und griff nach der kleinen Flasche; Ivar überkam eine heftige Gänsehaut, als Heahmund es öffnete und mit dem glänzenden Öl seine Finger benetzte.

 

„Ich hab es... gekauft, weil ich... dachte, es gefällt uns, wenn wir.... uns das nächste Mal sehen.“, erklärte er leise, doch Heahmund verzog keine Miene.

 

Als seine Finger genug benetzt waren, stützte er sich auf einem Ellbogen ab und fuhr mit den öligen Fingern zwischen ihre Körper, bis Ivar den Druck seiner Finger zwischen seinen Beinen spürte und den Kopf leicht zurück warf.

 

Es war eindeutig besser als mit Spucke; es tat kaum weh, und als Heahmund die Finger tief in ihm zu bewegen begann, kam Ivar ins Schwitzen.

 

„Es gefällt dir...“, keuchte Heahmund leise; er hatte sein Gesicht nahe an Ivar's Hals, jedoch so hoch, dass er dem Heiden direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte; Ivar reckte sich leicht, versuchte, mit seiner Hüfte den Fingern entgegen zu kommen.

 

„Warte erst einmal ab, wenn ich das Öl für noch etwas anderes benutze...“ raunte Heahmund ihm dunkel zu, und die Vibrationen von Heahmund's Stimme ließen Ivar's Gefühle in die Höhe schießen. Er reckte sich mehr den Fingern entgegen, spürte, wie eine warme Welle durch seinen Bauch schwappte und sich fest im Unterleib verknotete – waren sie so lange getrennt gewesen?

 

„Heahmund... Bitte...“, stöhnte Ivar; seine Muskeln zuckten leicht, nahmen die Finger immer mehr auf, auch, als Heahmund einen weiteren einführte. Die Bewegungen waren extasisch, wunderbar. Voller Lust.

 

Ivar musste schlucken, während er eindeutig spürte, dass sein Körper zu zittern begann; fast krampfhaft griff er in Heahmund's Nacken, zog den Kopf des Christen näher, küsste ihn fest.

 

„Bitte, Heahmund... Nimm mich...“

 

Heahmund stöhnte und biss Ivar leicht in die bebende Unterlippe; er dachte jedoch noch nicht daran, die Finger aus Ivar herauszunehmen, und festigte die Bewegungen noch ein wenig mehr. Ivar krallte sich fester; sein Körper bebte unter Heahmund.

 

Es waren nur noch wenige Augenblicke, und Ivar schien fast den Verstand zu verlieren; immer wieder zog er den Christen nahe, flehte leise um die Erlösung, bis Heahmund selbst ein grobes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und seine Finger herauszog.

 

Die kleine Flasche mit Öl war schnell wieder in seinen Händen, und mit ein bis zwei groben Bewegungen benetzte Heahmund auch seinen prallen Schwanz mit dem kühlen Nass; Ivar's Hand krallte sich so fest in seinen Nacken, dass er leise zischte. Der Körper des Heiden bebte immer noch.

 

Es wurde nicht besser, als Heahmund seine Finger durch seinen zum Bersten harten Schwanz ersetzte – das Öl ließ die Bewegung so gleitend werden, dass Ivar ein lautes Keuchen ausstieß; hektisch legte Heahmund ihm seine Hand über die Lippen, doch Ivar biss ihm fest in den Finger.

 

Er war so eng, so hitzig, so wunderbar.

 

„Fester....“, keuchte Ivar, und Heahmund stützte sich mit beiden Händen vom Bett ab und begann damit, fast blind und hart in Ivar zu stoßen.

 

Es dauerte dieses Mal wahrhaftig nicht lange, für beide.

 

Ivar hatte die Augen schon fest geschlossen gehabt, bevor Heahmund tief in ihn eingedrungen war – jetzt jedoch klammerte er sich mit aller Kraft an Heahmund's Schultern fest und konnte nichts mehr machen als den heftigen Stößen entgegen zu kommen. Durch die tagelange Abwesenheit brauchte es nicht viel, bis Ivar ein tiefes Gurgeln ausstieß, ein kurzes Stöhnen, das Heahmund um den Verstand brachte, und er fast brachial unter ihm kam.

 

Die Muskelbewegungen brachten Heahmund zum Kochen; er beugte sich hinunter zu seinem Liebhaber, biss ihm fest in die Unterlippe und stieß so fest und hart zu, dass er Ivar's Orgasmus nach Sekunden nachkam; es war fast so, als würden beide in diesen wunderschönen Sekunden miteinander verschmelzen, vollkommen eins sein, geteilt durch den gemeinsamen Höhepunkt ihrer beiden Körper.

 

Ivar klammerte sich hart an Heahmund und drückte sein Gesicht so fest an dessen Schulter, dass der Christ die Spuren der heißen Tränen nicht mitbekam, die Ivar Millisekunden nach seinem Höhepunkt die Wangen hinabliefen; ob es aus purer Lust und Dankbarkeit war, endlich wieder _seinen_ Bischof zu spüren, oder ob es doch aus leidendem Schmerz war, weil diese wunderbaren Momente nicht nur ihnen gehört hatten, das verbarg Ivar mit jedem weicher werdenden Stoß tiefer in seinem Körper.

 

Als Heahmund die Stöße ganz einstellte, jedoch immer noch über Ivar gebeugt war, löste Ivar seine heftige Umklammerung etwas, um Heahmund's tiefem Blick zu begegnen. Sie waren beide schweißnass, atmeten immer noch keuchend.

 

„Eine gute Idee war das.“, raunte Heahmund leise; er beugte sich mit zittrigen Armen hinab zu Ivar und küsste ihn, während Ivar seine Hand ausstreckte und sachte mit dem Daumen über Heahmund's Narbe auf der Wange fuhr, mit festem Druck.

 

„Es war ja auch meine Idee.“, sagte er mild, und nahm mit Freuden den zweiten Kuss und das warme Lächeln auf, das Heahmund ihm schenkte. Er schmeckte süß und vollkommen vertraut, auch wenn Ivar's Herz ihn lügen strafte.

 

 

-

 

 

Es war schon spät, die Nacht war tief über die Räume und die Burg gesunken; und doch konnte Ivar keinen Schlaf finden. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete den Raum gerade genug, dass er den neben sich liegenden Heahmund gut beobachten konnte.

 

Das Mondlicht tauchte den Christen in ein fast unwirkliches Licht. Seine Züge wirkten ruhig im Schlaf, und Ivar fuhr mit dem Daumen erneut über die Narbe an der Wange. Es war Ivar's Lieblingsnarbe an Heahmund; sie fühlte sich weich an, hatte dennoch eine interessante Struktur und ließ ihn so hart wirken, wie er im Kampf – und manchmal im Bett – war.

 

Alles an diesem Gesicht liebte Ivar. Er liebte die Lippen, die er am liebsten an seinem Hals spürte, vermischt mit heißem Atem. Er liebte die Augen, die manchmal tiefer und blauer waren als das weite Meer vor Kattegat. Er liebte die Nase, die seinen Geruch selbst beim ersten Mal aufgenommen hatte – einfach alles ließ Ivar's Herz schneller schlagen, ließ ihn nachts wach bleiben.

 

Doch wie sollte er über den Schmerz hinwegkommen?

 

Er konnte dem Bischof nicht jetzt offenbaren, dass er ihn mehr als liebte. Nicht nach dieser Tat. Es kostete ihn eine Menge Mühe, die aufsteigenden Tränen erneut zu unterdrücken, damit er nicht in ein nächtliches Schluchzen verfiel, während Heahmund so friedlich neben ihm schlummerte. Es tat so weh....

 

Sein Herz war entzwei gerissen, wenn er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, wie Heahmund Lagertha berührt und genommen hatte. Mehr als einmal schoss es Ivar durch den Kopf, ob Heahmund wohl gekommen war? Ob er sie genauso gebissen und gestreichelt hatte wie ihn? Ob er ihr Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, die Ivar immer schon unter einem Beben seines Körpers von Heahmund gehört hatte?

 

Eine Träne verirrte sich auf Ivar's Wange, und er wischte sie mit einem kurzen, leisen Seufzen weg. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte – er konnte Heahmund trotzdem nicht gehen lassen.

 

Zu tief waren die Gefühle geworden für den einzigen Menschen, den er jemals so intim in seine Nähe gelassen hatte – und so in sein Herz. Es gab den Platz, den nicht einmal seine Mutter hatte. Den einzigen Platz, der in Ivar's eisiger Seele für immer nur für ihn reserviert war.

 

Doch er konnte und _würde_ Heahmund es nicht sagen. Nicht zu dieser Zeit.

 

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drückte Ivar seinen Kopf auf Heahmund's Schulter und rutschte mit seinem Körper ganz nah an den großen Mann; als Heahmund leise seufzte und Ivar noch näher an sich zog, da schloss Ivar die Augen und nahm so viel von Heahmund's Duft auf, dass ihm ganz schwindelig wurde.

 

Es dauerte von da an nicht lange, bis er in einen sehr ruhigen Schlaf fiel, der dieses Mal nicht einmal von Alpträumen geplagt wurde.

 

 

Die nächsten Tage stritten sie sehr oft.

 

Ivar war überaus gereizt und ließ seine aufkochende Wut über alles – aber wirklich auch alles – an Heahmund aus. Der Bischof hatte keine Minute, in der er einmal nicht von dem jungen Wikinger für irgendetwas angefaucht wurde – sei es, dass ihm die Übungen zu Kämpfen nicht passten, das Essen zu kalt und die Getränke zu warm waren, oder einfach simpel, dass Ivar ihn nicht sehen wollte – doch als Heahmund ging, kroch Ivar ihm mindestens nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder wie ein Schatten hinterher, um ihn für eine neue Sache anzuschnauzen.

 

Heahmund ließ diesen Frust demütig und geduldig über sich ergehen – er wusste, warum Ivar so reagierte. Auch er hatte nachts lange wach gelegen, die Gedanken kreisend um die Dinge, die passiert waren. Er konnte Ivar's Schmerz vollkommen nachempfinden – er wäre nicht anders gewesen, wenn Ivar ihn betrogen hätte. Wobei er sich nicht ganz sicher war, was sie eigentlich waren. Waren sie nur Liebhaber? Oder betrachtete Ivar das ganze schon als eine Art Beziehung?

 

Ivar hatte ihm seine Liebe nicht gestanden, doch seine Taten sprachen für sich.

 

Heahmund für sich wusste, dass er Ivar liebte. Es war ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, als er Lagertha's Lust über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen – genau ab dem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich vor Gott eingestehen müssen, dass er diesen Heiden wirklich liebte. Und er wollte bei Ivar bleiben, sein restliches Leben lang. Sicher hatte er einst den Gedanken gefasst, fliehen zu wollen, und ja, manchmal hasste er Ivar immer noch... Und doch war dort so viel mehr.

 

Er hatte Gott um Verzeihung für seine Sünden gebeten, und er wusste auch, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem er die Rechnung für seine Schande bekommen würde. Doch, so hoffte er immer wieder innerlich für sich – solange Ivar bei ihm war, wollte er, dass dieser Tag noch in weiter Ferne lag. Verdeckt unter dem Alltag, der hoffentlich bald wieder einkehren würde.

 

Doch der Alltag kam so schnell nicht wieder zurück.

 

 

 

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, urplötzlich.

 

Heahmund war schon auf den Beinen gewesen, bevor Ivar überhaupt den verschlafenen Kopf gehoben hatte – Feuer.

 

Es brannte überall, als Heahmund seinen Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster schweifen lief, und er hektisch seine Klamotten zusammensuchte und sich mehr als panisch anzog.

 

„Ivar!“

 

„Was.... Heahmund? Was zum....?“, sagte Ivar verwirrt, doch er schaltete schnell; ebenso hastig begann auch er mit dem Anziehen, obwohl er bei weitem mit seinen Beinen nicht so schnell hinterherkam wie Heahmund.

 

„Warte!“, stieß Ivar hervor, doch Heahmund drückte ihm nur einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sein Schwert ergriff und mit einem lauten „Ich weiß genau, wer das ist!“ aus dem Raum verschwand.

 

Eine kriechende Angst breitete sich in Ivar aus, langsam schleichend, von den Füßen bis hin zum Nacken, und ihm wurde mit einem Mal unendlich elend zumute.

 

„Heahmund...“, keuchte er leise, und zog sich so schnell und unbeholfen an wie es ging; er war wütend, dass seine verkrüppelten Beine ihm keine Hilfe waren, und zu allem Unglück musste er auch noch zum anderen Ende des Zimmers kriechen, wie damals, weil seine Krücke dort einsam gegen die Wand gelehnt stand.

 

Das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken ließ nicht nach. Fast so, als würde etwas Furchtbares passieren.

 

Schon auf dem Weg nach unten kamen Ivar einige der Feinde entgegen; es war die Truppe, die sie vor Tagen noch selbst besiegt hatten, und sie waren überall.

 

Ivar verfluchte die Hexe Lagertha und seinen Bruder innerlich dafür, dass sie sein Versprechen schamlos ausgenutzt hatten – doch lange Zeit zum Grübeln blieb ihm nicht. Er musste seine Axt schneller ziehen als ihm lieb war, und die Kämpfer, die sich überall herumtrieben zwischen den Flammen, waren gut ausgebildet. Mit seiner Krücke an der Seite war er eingeschränkt, auch wenn er sie stets fest umklammert hielt.

 

Fast wäre Ivar einem Schwerthieb zum Opfer gefallen, wäre nicht Hvitserk urplötzlich aufgetaucht und hätte ihn beschützt; als sich die Augen der Brüder trafen, keuchte Ivar:

 

„Wusstest du es?“

 

„Nein! Ich bin genauso überrascht worden wie alle! Wo ist der Bischof?“

 

Lange suchen mussten sie nicht; der Bischof war mit vielen anderen aus Ivar's Gefolgschaft im Innenhof und versuchte, die Schar der Feinde abzuwehren. Sein Schwert war schon jetzt blutgetränkt von den Feinden, und zudem trug er Spuren von Ruß in seinem Gesicht, als hätte jemand versucht, ihn in die Flammen zu werfen, die überall aus den Häusern und Gebäuden drangen und den Hof in einen Hexenkessel verwandelten.

 

Ivar vollzog einen harten Hieb in den Kopf eines Feindes, und zu allem Übel atmete er ein wenig von dem schwarzen Ruß ein, der sich überall verteilte und in den Augen brannte.

 

Viele Frauen versuchten, das Feuer zu löschen, wurden jedoch genauso überrannt wie alle anderen. Es war einfach nur ein heftiges Chaos, und alles, was Ivar in diesen Momenten wollte, war Heahmund bei sich zu haben.

 

„Bischof!“, schrie er, und Heahmund sah in seine Richtung, das Gesicht mit Spritzern aus Blut befleckt.

 

„Ivar, lauf!! Wir haben keine Chance!!“

 

Hvitserk, der heftig hustend neben Ivar stand, griff nach den Ärmeln seines Bruders, doch Ivar riss sich los.

 

„Ich werde nicht ohne ihn gehen.“, keuchte er, doch Hvitserk packte ihn erneut.

 

„Ivar, sie sind mehr als beim letzten Mal. Wir müssen hier weg! Olaf hat einen Wagen vorbereitet, er steht vor dem Tor... Los!“, zischte sein älterer Bruder, doch Ivar riss sich erneut los und humpelte mit Axt und Krücke Richtung Heahmund, der gerade einen Mann tötete.

 

Als er Ivar auf sich zuhumpeln sah, packte den Bischof die blanke Wut – er wusste, dass das hier böse enden würde, und er wollte, dass Ivar in Sicherheit war. Nichts mehr als das, denn das Monster, was er anfangs kennen gelernt hatte, war so gut wie verschwunden.

 

Er riss sein Schwert aus dem Körper des toten Feindes und drehte sich zu Ivar um, der nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war – und von den Seiten kam ein Feind.

 

Heahmund keuchte und rannte in Richtung Ivar, und mit einem festen Hieb köpfte er den großen Mann, der sich ihm angenähert hatte – doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Warum zog es so in der Seite, unter den Rippen, als er sein Schwert wieder zurückführte?

 

Als er sich langsam zu Ivar drehte, stand dem jungen Wikinger der blanke Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, und Heahmund atmete tief aus, als er an sich herunter sah.

 

Ein Pfeil.

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Heahmund den Schmerz überhaupt spüren konnte. Er nahm in einem Nebel aus Taubheit wahr, dass ein weiterer Schlag eines Pfeiles ihn traf, und jemand schrie im Hintergrund seinen Namen.

 

Mit einer fast bedächtigen Bewegung ließ Heahmund seine Hand zu seinem Körper heruntergleiten, fasste kurz an den Pfeil, und als er die Hand langsam anhob, war sie so rot vor Blut, dass keine Haut mehr sichtbar war.

 

„HEAHMUND!!! NEIN!!!“

 

Er wusste, dass Ivar schrie, doch er hörte ihn nur von ganz weit weg, spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben und er auf diese fiel; einen Moment lang kniete er noch, den Mund geöffnet, den Taumel immer noch spürend, bis er nur noch schwarz sah und die Welt dunkel wurde, im Schmerz ertrank. _Ivar._

 

 

 

„Nein, nein, nein... nicht er...“

 

Zitternde Hände griffen nach dem Bischof, zogen den Körper mit großer Kraft auf seine verkrüppelten Beine; Ivar war wie taub für alles in seiner Umgebung. Er konnte kaum atmen, weil ihm alles, aber auch wirklich alles die Luft abschnürte.

 

Sein Herz stand wie still, als er den vollkommen regungslosen Körper von Heahmund auf seine Beine zog, nachdem er sich auf den Boden geworfen und gezogen hatte, um möglichst schnell bei ihm zu sein.

 

Ivar zog Heahmund in seine Arme; sitzend, mit einem Körper so zitternd wie ein Sturm, begann er die Pfeile aus dem Körper zu ziehen und leise zu wimmern.

 

„Ich mach es wieder gut, hörst du, Heahmund? Ich hab die Pfeile entfernt, und wir holen dir ein Tuch, damit es... nicht... nicht mehr weh tut.“

 

Mit einem heftigen Schluchzer drückte Ivar vollkommen hilflos auf eine der mehr als stark blutenden Wunden an Heahmund's Körper; das Blut floß jedoch so stark, dass Ivar's Hände binnen Sekunden voll waren mit der roten und zähen Flüssigkeit.

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Anblick von Blut nicht ertragen konnte – es nahm ihm jegliche Luft zum Atmen.

 

„Ich... ich h..hole Hvitserk, er hat bestimmt etwas, damit es b-besser wird... bleib' bei mir, hörst du, Heahmund? Bitte... Du bist stark, ich weiß das...“

 

Mit bebender Unterlippe presste Ivar weiter auf die Wunden, doch das Blut sickerte immer weiter durch die Kleidung und auf den Boden. Der Bischof lag schwer und immer noch regungslos in seinen Armen; seine Haut war aschfahl und gräulich. Ivar begann damit, den Körper leicht zu wiegen, zusammen mit seinem Körper, und drückte sein Gesicht nah an Heahmund's blasses Gesicht.

 

Er spürte kein Atmen, keine Wärme. Kein Zeichen.

 

Die Tränen liefen stumm aus Ivar's Augen, so leise, so schmerzhaft, während er den Bischof weiter in seinen Armen wog und über die Haare streichelte.

 

„Bitte, bleib bei mir... Ich kann doch ohne dich nicht... Lass mich nicht allein...“, wimmerte er, und seine Stimme brach.

 

Mit einer mechanischen Bewegung rutschte Ivar ein Stück weg, zog seine Beine mit aller Kraft unter dem Körper des Bischofs weg und legte den großen Mann auf dem Boden ab; seine Hände zitterten stark, als er erneut von dieser Position aus versuchte, die Wunden irgendwie zu stopfen. Er riss sich ein Stück von seinem Hemd ab, presste den dunklen Stoff tief in die Wunden, doch der Stoff war viel zu schnell getränkt mit dem Blut von Heahmund, der immer blasser wurde und nach wie vor kein Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

 

Ivar beugte sich über Heahmund's Gesicht, strich mit seinen blutigen Fingern über seine Lieblingsnarbe, und die Tränen fanden kein Ende mehr. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

 

„Bitte, geh nicht... Heahmund, ich liebe dich, egal, was du getan hast. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie dich... Nie war mir jemand näher, nie hat jemand... mir so viel Liebe geschenkt wie du... Du kannst nicht einfach gehen, nicht ohne mich! Nicht ohne mich....“

 

Ivar's Finger verkrampften sich in Heahmund's Rüstung, und der junge Wikinger schrie, wie er noch nie im Leben zuvor geschrien hatte. So viel Schmerz schwang mit, so viel Leid. Und er wusste, dass ein Teil von ihm gerade mit in dem Schlamm starb.

 

„Wie kannst du mich alleine lassen?! Du kannst nicht einfach GEHEN! Ich bleibe nicht ohne dich... Komm zurück, Heahmund... Geh nicht dahin wo ich dir nicht folgen kann....bitte...“

 

Die letzten Silben gingen in einem Meer aus Tränen unter, und Ivar brach noch über der regungslosen Brust von Heahmund zusammen. Seine Finger krallten sich so fest in dem Leder von Heahmund's Rüstung, dass sie fast brachen, und er weinte, weinte solange, bis er fast erstickte, bis seine Lungen fast platzten und sein Herz fast stehen blieb.

 

Um ihn herum tobte der Krieg, der Kampf, doch Ivar war alles egal. Es war ihm egal, ob jemand auf seine Beine trat, ob jemand versuchte, ihn wegzuzerren, alles, alles war egal.

 

Das einzige, was im Leben überhaupt zählte, starb gerade unter seinen Händen weg, ohne ein Lebewohl, ohne einen letzten Kuss, ohne einen Atemzug, der Ivar jetzt einfach alles bedeutet hätte.

 

Er blieb fest geklammert an Heahmund's Körper, auch wenn es um ihn herum so heiß wurde, dass er dadurch Schmerzen bekam.

 

Doch er würde nicht gehen.

 

Lieber starb er hier, in den Flammen, niedergebracht durch eine Tücke, schmerzhaft und qualvoll durch Feuer, als sein Leben ohne Heahmund weiterzuleben.

 

„Ich liebe dich.....“ Es war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, ein Versprechen, das Ivar gegen Heahmund's Körper gepresst abgab, und er rührte sich keinen Millimeter, nicht mal, als die Flammen um ihn herum immer wilder tobten.

 

Seine Schuhe versenkten.

 

Schmerzvoller wurden.

 

Nicht einmal ließ er den Körper unter sich los....

 

 


	11. Scheinwelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier bin ich wieder! Die ultra lange Pause tut mir leid, aber leider ging es nicht anders. Heute wird es sanft - doch freut euch nicht zu früh! :D Wir werden sehen, ob alles wirklich so ist, wie es zu sein scheint. ;)

 

Sterben.

 

Ja, wie fühlte sich sterben genau an?

Ivar konnte riechen, dass Feuer da sein musste, wo er war – Feuer, warm und brutzelnd, jedoch nicht so brennend wie in den Sekunden, als er mit Heahmund auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Feuer und Holz – trockenes, knisterndes Holz, brennend und nach Kiefer duftend, umhüllte ihn komplett.

 

Als Ivar sich leicht bewegte, spürte er, dass er auf etwas Weichem lag. Es war warm, und als Ivar seine Finger leicht auf den Grund drückte, fühlte es sich fast wie Fell an. Ja, Fell. Seine Finger glitten über die einzelnen Fasern, hielten einen Strang von ihnen fest.

 

Wo war er?

 

Als er langsam die Augen öffnete, stach das Licht des Feuers ihn; er zischte leise, bevor er seinen Körper ein wenig aufsetzte. Stechender Schmerz brannte in seinem Körper – besonders in den Füßen und den Beinen, die, als er an seinem Körper heruntersah, in einem dicken Verband aus Leinen steckten und zusammen gehalten wurden von den ledernen Strängen, die er oftmals getragen hatte, bevor er eine Krücken bekommen hatte.

 

Als das Stechen in seinen Augen etwas nachließ, sah er sich vorsichtig um. Er war in einem kleinen Zelt, das sah er jetzt eindeutig; keine wehenden Hallen von Valhalla, keine Kämpfe, kein Feuer und keine Mauern mehr. Und wo war….?

 

Mit einem leichten Japsen versuchte Ivar sich aufzusetzen, doch ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Wirbelsäule ließ ihn leise stöhnen. Als er sich auf seine Ellbogen stützte, kam Hvitserk aus einem anderen Teil des Zeltes wieder; er sah müde und erschöpft aus.

 

„Du bist wach.“, sagte er stumpf und setzte sich zu Ivar. Als Ivar zusammenzuckte, zischte Hvitserk leise.

 

„Du musst liegen bleiben, Ivar. Du hast echt so verdammtes Glück gehabt… Hätten Olaf und ich dich nicht gefunden, wärst du jämmerlich verbrannt. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?“

 

Ivar schluckte hart gegen die aufkommenden Gefühle – jetzt, wo Hvitserk sprach, kam alles wieder hoch. Es erdrückte ihn, die grausigen Bilder, die sich wie ein Gespenst auf seine Seele gelegt hatten. Heahmund, getroffen von mehreren Pfeilen, blutend, sterbend unter ihm. Die letzten Worte, die sie gewechselt hatten, die letzten Augenblicke, in denen Ivar den blauen Augen begegnet waren… All das kroch mit massiver Wucht in ihm hoch, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er krächzte, als er Hvitserk leise antwortete.

„Wo… ist er?“

 

Hvitserk runzelte die Stirn und sagte nichts; anhand seines Mundes und den ausweichenden Augen konnte Ivar sehen, dass Hvitserk keine guten Nachrichten für ihn hatte.

„ _Hvitserk_!“

 

Hvitserk zögerte; er begann damit, Ivar’s Verbände an den Beinen zu öffnen und die Brandwunden zu kontrollieren; Ivar zischte leise, als Hvitserk einen Finger auf den Wundrand legte, um die Hitze an der Haut zu überprüfen.

 

„Du musst liegen bleiben. Wenn du dich nicht schonst, wirst du Fieber bekommen, deine Beine werden sich entzünden, und du wirst sterben.“

 

„Hvitserk, verdammt! Wo ist er?“, stieß Ivar hervor; seine Stimme sollte hart klingen, wie sie es sonst auch immer gewesen war, doch hindurch kam nur ein kläglicher, verletzter Laut, bedrückt mit dem ganzen Schmerz, den Ivar im Innern fühlte.

Hvitserk wickelte den Verband wieder behutsam um Ivar’s Beine und achtete darauf, dass sie nicht zu stramm waren; seine Augen waren strikt auf die Verbände gerichtet, bevor er seinen Kopf hob und Ivar kurz ansah.

 

„Er ist noch nicht über den Berg. Wir haben ihn mitgenommen, aber er war schon so gut wie tot als wir ihn auf den Wagen gehievt haben und geflüchtet sind. Die Blutungen haben wir zwar stillen können, aber er ist sehr schwach. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es schaffen wird, Ivar.“

 

Ivar schluckte erneut, versuchte, den dicken Kloß im Hals loszuwerden, den Schmerz in seinem Herzen, der so dringend pochte, dass er fast daran zerbrach. _Nein. Es durfte einfach nicht so weit sein._

 

Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, sich von einem Leben mit Heahmund zu verabschieden.

 

„Du hättest mich liegen lassen sollen, Hvitserk. Ich will das…. Leben nicht… ohne…“ Gebrochen brach Ivar ab; es war das erste Mal, das Hvitserk seinen Bruder derart verletzt sah. Verletzt und ja, verloren. Verloren und vollkommen hilflos.

 

Hvitserk raffte sich zusammen und drückte Ivar sachte auf das Bett zurück.

 

„Du liebst ihn, oder? Ich habe doch gesehen, dass du… Naja, du hattest immer schon Probleme mit Frauen, und er war… so oft bei dir.“

 

Ivar hätte niemals gedacht, dass er dieses Gespräch mit Hvitserk führen würde; doch was blieb ihm denn übrig? Es war eh alles verloren.

 

„Vom ersten Tag an.“, sagte er leise und stumpf; sein Herz pochte immer noch so schmerzhaft, dass er sich kurz mit den Fingern den Augenwinkel auswischte, während Hvitserk ihn kurz ansah.

 

„Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt, und zwar mehr als du denkst. Aber leider ist das Leben so… selbst wenn ich dich manchmal hasse, ich hätte dich nicht liegen lassen können. Und ihn haben wir nur mitgenommen, weil wir dich nicht von ihm losbekommen haben. Ihr wart wie verschmolzen.“

 

„Du weißt nicht, wie das ist…. Ich wollte da liegen bleiben. Es war mir egal. Du weißt nicht, wie das ist.“

 

„Doch.“, stieß Hvitserk hervor und biss sich betrübt auf die Unterlippe; als Ivar ihn ansah, konnte er denselben Schmerz in den Augen sehen, nur dass Hvitserk seinen Blick verbarg, indem er an die Decke schaute und blinzelte.

 

„Ubbe?“

 

Hvitserk stieß ein Grunzen aus; er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Teil des Zeltes, nicht ohne ihn wieder zu schließen, damit Ivar allein mit dem Feuer war. Und wieder kam Ivar nicht umher, sich zu wundern, wie das Leben manchmal so spielte – er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, was seine Brüder empfanden, doch das Hvitserk hier war, bedeutete auch, dass der Zwist der Armeen die beiden erneut getrennt hatte.

 

Ivar rutschte erneut auf seine Ellbogen und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen des Feuers. Es war Nacht, das hörte an diversen Eulen, die in der Dunkelheit schrien – er hatte den Gesang der Eulen immer geliebt, weil sie ihn an die Klarheit der Nacht erinnerten – und an seine erste Nacht mit Heahmund.

_Heahmund._

 

Ivar biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass sie fast zu bluten anfing – und robbte sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen an die Kante seines Nachtlagers.

 

Liegenbleiben? Oh nein. Es gab viele Dinge, die er nun tun konnte – doch er konnte garantiert nicht hier liegen bleiben, ohne _ihn_ zu sehen.

 

Er musste einen weiteren Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, als er sich auf die altbewährte Methode fortbewegte, die er schon immer kannte – kriechen. Doch so sahen sie ihn nicht, denn er konnte durch den Zelteingang Olaf und Hvitserk am Feuer draußen sitzen sehen, schweigend.

Als er sich durch die Mitte robbte, leise wie eine Schlange, warf er einen kurzen Blick nach draußen. Fast tat ihm sein Bruder leid, wie er dasaß und das Feuer anstarrte, als würde dies eine Lösung für seine Probleme bereit halten – doch er sah nicht lange hin.

 

Ein paar Meter weiter war ein weiterer Vorhang, und er wusste – dahinter konnte nur noch eine Person liegen.

 

Sein Herz pochte wie wild.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Es war zunächst ein Schock, Heahmund so zu sehen.

 

Ivar hatte sich auf die Kante von Heahmund’s Lager gezogen und sich sogleich neben ihn gelegt – er war leichenblass, das Gesicht noch immer mit Spuren krustigen Blutes verdreckt und etwas, das nach Ruß roch – und dennoch, er atmete, wenn auch kaum sichtbar durch die flachen Bewegungen.

 

Ivar konnte das Gefühl dieses Anblickes nicht beschreiben. Es war wie eine Last, die ihm vom Herzen genommen wurde, eine schwere Bürde, die er auf den Schultern hatte – und doch, er war wieder bei ihm. Nachdem er so sehr gehofft hatte, dass sie zusammen starben, war er jetzt fast schon froh, dass sie beide lebten; auch wenn Heahmund nicht gerade so aussah, als würde er überleben.

 

Ivar strich vorsichtig über Heahmund’s Wange, streifte seine Lieblingsnarbe, die immer noch da war; er war überaus vorsichtig, als er das Fell über Heahmund’s Körper zur Seite schob und die dicken Verbände sah, ähnlich wie seine. Sie waren teilweise noch sehr rot, doch Ivar war glücklich – er presste die Augen zusammen und spürte, wie eine heiße Träne seine Wange hinablief – dass die Blutungen nicht mehr so heftig waren wie dann, als Heahmund sterbend in seinen Armen lag. Er würde diesen Anblick niemals vergessen, seine eigenen Hände, so rot, dass er kaum Haut erkennen konnte – im Kontrast zu der leichenblassen Haut von Heahmund.

 

Als er das Fell wieder sanft zurück um Heahmund’s Körper legte, drapierte er seinen Kopf behutsam auf Heahmund‘s weniger verletzte Schulterseite und lauschte. Außer den nächtlichen Geräuschen konnte er das raue Atmen des Bischofs hören, der Brustkorb, der sich ganz langsam hob und senkte, und ein Herz, was schlug – langsam, aber es schlug.

 

Ivar schluchzte leise, jedoch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen; er krampfte eine Hand in Heahmund’s Hemd und atmete tief aus, als ihn eine heisere Stimme zusammenzucken ließ.

 

„Wenn man dir sagt, du sollst ruhen, machst du genau das Gegenteil.“

 

„Heahmund!“

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl preschte durch Ivar’s Körper, und er hob seinen Kopf hastig an; ja, er war wirklich wach, und Ivar konnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, ebenso nicht die Tränen, die über seine Wange liefen. Innerlich ärgerte es ihn schon, und doch – was war wichtiger, als dass der große Mann wieder zu sich kam?

 

„Wieso bist du wach? Hvitserk meinte, du… wärst….“, stieß Ivar bebend hervor; Heahmund lächelte leicht, verzog jedoch wieder schnell das Gesicht aus Schmerz.

 

„Hvitserk weiß anscheinend nicht, wie viel ich einstecken kann. Ich habe mehr mitbekommen, als ihr vielleicht glauben wollt. Und ich habe auch mitbekommen, dass du liegen bleiben sollst, verdammt!“

 

„Das hat seine Gründe, und außerdem bist du praktisch gesehen immer noch mein Gefangener, und ein Gefangener hat gar nichts zu melden.“

 

Heahmund lachte leise auf; ein Arm wandte sich um Ivar’s Körper, schwach, doch Ivar reichte es vollkommen aus.

 

„Ein Gefangener, achja. Ein Gefangener, dem man selbst im Feuer treu bleibt?“, keuchte Heahmund; die blauen Augen fanden Ivar’s, und Ivar spürte seine Wangen sich massiv erhitzen.

 

Er druckste etwas herum, als er leise sagte: „Du hast es gehört?“

 

„Nicht gehört… aber ich habe gespürt, dass du da warst. Du bist dumm, dich einfach ins Feuer zu legen.“

 

Ivar schluckte und wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte – war dies der Zeitpunkt, an dem er, der sein Leben lang stur gewesen war, sich endlich mal eingestehen musste, dass er etwas wie Gefühle hatte? Ivar machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder, bis er schließlich ansetzte:

 

„Ich bin trotzdem immer noch sauer auf dich.“

 

„Natürlich.“, krächzte Heahmund, und Ivar ließ seinen Kopf erneut auf Heahmund’s Schulter gleiten. Sie bleiben lange schweigend so liegen; Ivar bekam fast gar nicht mit, wie er in einen sanften Schlaf fiel, traumlos und komplett ruhig.

 

Das letzte, was er in einem Taumel aus Halbschlaf mitbekam, war das Hvitserk in das Zelt kam, mit einer kleinen Schale, die wohl Wasser enthielt. Er blieb einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen; betrachtete die beiden, die nur matt vom Feuer beleuchtet wurden und eng aneinander gedrückt schliefen.

 

Als Hvitserk die Schale abgestellt hatte, warf er einen letzten Blick auf die beiden und ging mit einem leisen Seufzen und einem Kopfschütteln aus dem Teil des Zeltes heraus. Bevor Ivar sich jedoch fragen konnte, warum Hvitserk so verwirrt wirkte, schlief er tief und fest ein, mit dem Geräusch einen etwas fester schlagenden Herzens unter sich.


End file.
